Dark Until Dawn
by ReconditeAgony
Summary: After the disappearance of Hannah and Beth Washington, a group of nine teenagers (Imigie is the OC) go back to the lodge to bring in some closure over the incident. However, a sanity is at the brink of falling apart while an unknown curse is set to take the lives of the teenagers. Will they live or will they die?
1. Prologue

*Sam's POV*

Hannah was gone and Jess was standing next to me when they were somehow planning to prank Hannah.

Hannah had a huge crush on Mike and I knew that Imigie was the last to find out about this, probably since we've only known each other for a little while.

"Guys, don't you think this is a little bit cruel?" I asked Jess after I heard the exact details about the prank.

"Come on. She deserves it," Jess said a little bit above a whisper.

I shook my head at what she said. And I was sure that Beth, Josh and Imigie wouldn't agree with the prank either.

"It's not her fault she has a huge crush on Mike," I replied.

"Hannah's been making moves with Mike. I'm just looking out for my girl Em," she said.

I shook my head again but I knew I had to. Everyone was gone to the guest room except for Josh, Chris, Beth and Imigie who were in the kitchen.

"Hannah!" I called.

*Third Person POV*

Ashley, Emily, Jess, Matt and Mike were all in the guest room.

Ashley and Matt were behind a closet with Matt holding a camera with a selfie stick. Jess and Emily were hiding under a bed and Mike was waiting patiently for Hannah to arrive.

"She's here!"

The door opened and in came Hannah holding a candle.

"Hey Mike," Hannah said. "It's Hannah."

"Hey Hannah," Mike replied.

*Imigie's POV*

Beth and I were alone in the kitchen and saw both Chris and Josh sleeping. They drank a little too heavily but I didn't want to judge them on that.

I noticed Beth looked at the window and looked rather suspicious.

"Guys, did you see that?" she asked. "Dad said it'd just be us this weekend."

I saw Beth walk to the counter and held up a beer bottle that was there next to Josh.

"Once again brother, you've outdone us all," she said in a rather joking manner.

I smiled and laughed a little over what she said.

I walked to Chris and softly nudged him on the arm without waking him up. I gave a smirk even though I knew he wasn't paying attention at all.

"Dork," I said under my breath.

I walked to Josh then gave him a slight kiss on the head. I didn't want to wake him either from his drunken slumber.

"Cutie," I whispered with a quiet giggle.

I let him be then Beth gestured me to come to her.

"Come here Imigie," she said in a frantic tone. "You have to see this."

I walked to her and saw she was holding a note. She handed it over to me and I read it out loud.

 _Hannah,_  
 _You look so damn hot in that shirt but I bet you're even hotter out of it. Come to the guest room at 2:00 am._  
 _Mike_

I gasped and dropped it on the counter with my mouth wide open.

"What has our naïve sister got herself into now?" Beth asked.

I couldn't answer. I couldn't believe it. I could already tell that this must be some kind of prank but I didn't want to say anything.

All I could do was wait for what could happen before I dared to do anything else.

*Third Person POV*

"I got your note," Hannah said to Mike.

Jess and Emily looked closely at what was happening.

"Glad you could make it," Mike replied with a rather smirk on his face.

Hannah looked down and was about to unbutton her shirt then looked up at Mike.

"Maybe we should start with a little, you know, making out, and see where it goes from there," he suggested.

Hannah looked shyly at him then down and unbuttoned her shirt.

Mike looked rather pleased and from under the bed, Emily and Jess laughed quietly.

"She's taking off her shirt," Jess laughed.

Hannah got confused then looked embarrassed.

"What?"

Everyone else who was hiding came out of their hiding places.

Hannah felt very embarrassed.

Sam walked into the room.

"It was just a stupid prank," she said when Hannah stormed away from the room.

She turned to the others with a bold look on her face.

"You guys are jerks," she said. "You know that?"

*Imigie's POV*

Beth and I saw someone outside. We were trying to decide if we should wake up Josh or go find the others.

"Try to wake up Josh and I'll find the others," Beth instructed to me.

I nodded as she left the kitchen. I turned to Josh and tried to shake him awake but he wouldn't wake up.

I gave up and left the kitchen and saw everyone else outside but Hannah and Beth were gone.

"Where are Hannah and Beth?" I asked in a panicked tone.

"Hannah can't take a joke," Jess said. "Beth went after her."

"Are you for real?" I shouted then turned to Mike.

"You were in this, weren't you?" I asked with an intense tone.

Mike nodded.

"I'm gonna find them," I said forcefully. "I am not leaving them. They're my best friends."

I slapped Mike in the face rather hard but I didn't need any remorse.

"That was for what you did to Hannah you fucking dick!" I cried before turning to go find the twins.

Everyone called me but I ignored them and ran down the path.

"Hannah? Beth? Where are y'all?" I called.

I continued running and not wanting to stop until I found them. I didn't even care that I was only in my blood-red sweater, black tights, jean shorts and Dr. Marten boots.

I strolled forward then came across two pathways. The left had footsteps and the right had a noise that could be heard.

I chose the footsteps because I was sure that would be more accurate. I continued running in the snow.

"Hannah! Beth!" I cried.

I continued running with any hope that I would find my best friends.

*Josh's POV*

I woke up and saw everyone else inside but Hannah, Beth and Imigie were gone.

"Where's Hannah, Beth and Imigie?" I asked in a worried tone.

I didn't even care if I still felt a bit drunk but my sisters and crush went out and I was worried about them.

"They pulled a prank on Hannah and she ran off," Sam explained. "Beth ran after her. Then Imigie ran off too to find the twins."

Worriedly, I took out my puffer vest and beanie and went outside.

"Where the hell are you going Josh?" Mike asked. "Aren't you still drunk?"

"My sisters and my crush are out there," I said with a worried tone. "I need to find them.

I ignored the calls of my name and hoped I would find the girls in time.

*Imigie's POV*

"Hannah! Beth!" I called loudly as I continued running down the path.

"Hannah! Beth! Imigie!"

That voice sounded familiar. Josh? I wanted to run back to him but I didn't want to stop finding Hannah and Beth.

After a while, I stopped near the edge of a cliff and saw Beth holding on to a branch while Hannah was below her, holding her hand.

"Take my hand," I cried to them while trying to reach them.

"Get back!" I heard an unfamiliar voice shout then saw a man with a flamethrower.

He pushed me back then he ignited the fire on human-like creatures but they looked extremely vicious and menacing.

After that, he was gone but I heard Hannah and Beth's screams. I looked down at the cliff but had no success finding them.

Were they gone? Were they dead?

I didn't know but the thought stung my heart. I slowly walked back in the cold and tears were coming down my eyes.

They couldn't be gone. This can't be true! Please don't let it be true!

I stopped after walking for five minutes as I fell to my knees and let one hand clutch my heart in emotional agony.

I cried as I sunk down, feeling defeated. I couldn't believe this happened. I was too late to save them. It was my fault.

The thought only made me cry even more. I didn't even want to walk back to the lodge. I was too stricken by sorrow to even feel a desire to head back to the lodge. I just waited there in the cold even though I was freezing.


	2. On My Way

*Imigie POV*

Dealing with losing Hannah and Beth had been difficult as shit for me but I managed to try to make progress.

I had emailed my parents again about me going back to the lodge after I agreed to go for Josh. It was going to be hard going back without Hannah and Beth.

I was packing my things again for me to head back to the lodge.

"Hannah, Beth, I wish you were both here," I whispered sadly.

I had just finished getting ready when I decided to check my email. I got two emails. One from my mother as for usual and one from my father which was off. He rarely emails me. I went to check my mother's email first and read it.

 _Hey sweetie. It's good to hear you're slowly getting better. I know it's hard but you have Josh, his family, us and your friends._  
 _I know that mountain seems to breed tragic events but I won't say anything against you going. You're 18 so I'm not shutting you down._  
 _And be on the look out for an email from your father. He wants to tell you something, himself. He hopes this will guide you into what you need to know when you returned to the mountain._  
 _I love you so much and have fun,_  
 _Love Mom_

I smiled at her email then went to read the email from my father.

 _Hello Imigie. I know I hardly email you but after your mother told me about you going back to Blackwood Mountain, I need to tell you something that I never got to tell you before. I'm not saying I don't want you to go back there but I just want to give you a warning for what could lie in front of you._  
 _There is a curse that dwells in Blackwood Mountain. There are creatures that live there. They are hungry creatures and will kill you if you move. They are known as Wendigo. If any man or woman resorts to cannibalism in the mountains, the ghost of the Wendigo will be unleashed and consume the individual who resorts to cannibalism. If you move, you're dead. Their skin is like armor. Shooting them only make them back away. Fire can actually hurt them or possibly kill them, depending on how long you fire a flamethrower at them._  
 _If you've seen a man with a flamethrower around, he is your uncle. He is a Wendigo hunter. Both me and your mother are also Wendigo hunters but we're only part time hunters._  
 _Remember when I taught you how to use a flamethrower for when you were 13? The real reason why I taught you this is because in case you run into any Wendigo when you're on your own. I want you to know this because if you don't, I would lose you._  
 _Despite this, I don't want you to actually become a Wendigo hunter. You're young and you don't deserve to have such a duty like this. I want you to be happy and marry Josh and that. I'm just worried about you._  
 _I remember I packed a journal for you when we moved you here. It's a black journal with blue flowers and skulls stitched on it. That is where I have all the information about the Wendigos and all of that. I suggest you should read it and you'll better understand. Don't let anyone judge you when you have the knowledge about them. The only point I have in you learning fully about Wendigos is to keep you and your friends safe when you're up there for the weekend._  
 _No matter what happens, I love you very much. I've watched turn from a joyful little girl to an exotic young woman. Watching you grow is amazing to watch. No matter what, you'll always be the daughter I'll always love. Much love._  
 _Love Dad_

I gasped when I read the entire email. Wendigos? Holy shit! I closed my laptop then found the journal Dad talked about then opened the first page that read: _All you need to know about Wendigos._

I couldn't believe Dad was telling me this but I wasn't going to chicken out. I closed the book and put it inside of my purse then unplugged my phone.

I sighed as I put on my black jacket and my black coat. I then got my black beanie, my blue and black backpack which easily matched the newly blue streaks in my black hair. I got my hair dyed just two days after Josh asked me to come to the lodge with everyone.

I got my backpack then my purse, pulling out the truck keys, then headed out of the door. I got inside of my truck then turned it on, knowing I had to wait a while for the truck to warm up.

I decided to pull out the journal and read the first few pages of it. I was so shocked when I read it. It was about the Wendigos and basically kind of what Dad had explained but in a bit more detail.

I closed the book then put it in my purse before driving the way to Blackwood Mountain.

After about thirty minutes, I was finally at Blackwood Mountain. I pulled out my phone and saw I got a text from Josh which was a video. I went ahead and played the video.

"Well hello friends and fans.."

The camera wasn't focused and I laughed a little.

"Alright let's do that again," he said as he adjusted the camera to focus on him.

"Camera botch," I giggled quietly then stopped before Josh spoke again in the video.

"Hello friends and fans," he said happily. "I would like to welcome all of my pals back to the annual Blackwood winter getaway."

He gave a little cheer which only I would imagine wrestling fans try to imitate. It was so adorable.

He then went on about how hard it would be that we would come back without Hannah and Beth. The sadness in his eyes stung my heart. After he was done, he had one final thing to say.

"So, let's party like we're fucking pornstars, okay? Yes! Make this trip that we'll never forget."

I laughed a little before I put my phone down and back inside of my purse.

I got out of my car and grabbed what I needed then locked my car before headed for the cable car.

 _ **Imigie:**_ _ **Hannah and Beth's best friend. Also Josh's girlfriend.**_  
 _ **Kind-hearted, creative, imaginative**_

As I walked down the rather freaky path, I started to feel slightly numb and had a stinging pain in my heart. The sorrow really started to kick in.

"Oh crap," I whispered as I continued to walk down and got to the cable car.

I arrived at the cable car station and saw Sam looking around.

"Hey Sam," I said.

"Hey Imigie!" Sam said happily as we came and hugged each other before we let each other go.

 _ **Sam**_ _ **: Hannah's best friend.**_  
 _ **Diligent, considerate, adventurous**_

"I'm looking for Chris," she continued then we saw his bag.

"Chris?" she called. "You're not in the bag are you?"

She was about to close an unzipped part of his backpack but we heard a buzz

"Should I snoop?" Sam asked.

"Don't," I said while zipping up the zipper in his backpack.

"Hey ladies!"

I turned and saw Chris.

 _ **Chris:**_ _ **Has a crush on Ashley**_  
 _ **Methodical, protective, humorous**_

"Hey Chris," I said happily as he held his arms out for me to hug him. Sam did the same.

"How are you doing Imigie?" Chris asked.

"I'm okay," I replied in a rather sad tone. "It's been hard."

Sam and Chris looked at me with concern filling in their eyes.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"No but I'll be fine," I replied gently.

Chris and Sam nodded to me then a smile was shown on Chris's face.

"I wanna show you two something," he said. "You gotta see for yourself."

He led us to a shooting range that was there. I eyed it oddly, wondering why it was here at the base of the ski lodge. I had no memory of seeing it when I went to the lodge the pass two times.

Chris went ahead and picked up a shot gun and I knew exactly what he was going to do.

He first fired at a sandbag that was held up by a rope. Some sand came out of the sand bag.

"Nice shootin' tex," Sam congratulated Chris.

"I'm bad," Chris said. "I'm a badass."

He did a silly victory dance which made me laugh a little.

"You're such a dork Chris," I said as I elbowed him on the arm.

Chris laughed a little before he refocused on shooting whatever he wanted to shoot. He fired at a beer bottle.

I smiled again before he shot at another beer bottle.

Suddenly, a squirrel showed on and climbed on the right side of of the barrel with a sandbag hanging above it.

 _Please don't shoot the squirrel Chris,_ I thought nervously.

Chris shot the sandbag on the left side instead.

"Thank goodness," I sighed in relief.

"Cable car," Sam said as she pulled us to the cable car station.

"I've been worried about Josh," Sam said as we waited for the cable

"I can't imagine myself in that," Chris replied. "I would be a wreck."

"He's been through so much," I said quietly. "It's so sad to see him in this situation."

"Hey, Imigie," Chris said. "You've done the best job at being there for Josh."

"You won't even guess what kind of relationship we're in," I replied. "I'll show you later."

The cable car arrived after that. We got inside the car then the car started to move.

"You know how Josh and I met?" Chris asked.

Sam and I shook our heads.

"Okay," Chris continued. "Third grade. Josh sat in the back of the room, I sat in the front. We didn't even know each other even existed. That was until the kid sitting next to Josh started strap snapping the training bra of the girl in front of him. He got moved to the front where I was sitting. And I got moved to the back. That's how Josh and I met. If it weren't for the girl who hit puberty three years early and decided to show a low cut shirt showing her training bra, it could have just the two of you or you would both be with some other person. Boom. Butterfly effect."

We were silent the rest of the way then we arrived at the next cable car station. We walked to the door but it was locked.

We suddenly saw our friend Jessica bump into the window.

"What the hell?" Jess wondered.

"Jessica, over here," I called. "We're stuck. Can you please let us out? Pretty please?"

Jess went ahead and opened the cable car door and let me, Sam and Chris come out.

"Oh my god," Chris said. "I thought we were goners. Another ten minutes in there and I would have chewed my own leg."

"Ew!" I exclaimed.

Jess and Sam looked at each other in disbelief.

"Hey Jess," I said happily.

 _ **Jess:**_ _ **Mike's new girlfriend**_  
 _ **Confident, trusting irreverent**_

"Hey girly," Jess said as she came to hug me. "How are you doing? I've heard about what you went through along with Josh? You doing okay?"

"Not really but I'll make it," I replied kindly.

I pulled out my phone and checked my phone and saw that I got a text message. I opened it and it was from Josh

 _You almost here? Can't wait to see you?_

I instantly replied to him.

 _I'm almost there Josh._

I put my phone away and turned to Sam, Chris and Jess.

"I'm gonna go ahead and head to the lodge," I said.

The others nodded.

"Be safe," Chris said as I left the group and headed down the path to the path.

I heard strange sounds then I stopped dead in my tracks to look around.

"Who's there?" I called.

No answer. Just a lot of strange noises. I continued to stray further ahead then I caught sight of a familiar cabin, the lodge.

I smiled as I quickened my pace to the lodge. I was so happy with myself then I saw a familiar guy ahead.


	3. Meet Darkness

*Imigie's POV*

"Josh!" I cried happily as I ran to him.

"Hey Imigie," he called as he opened arms, ready for a hug.

 _ **Josh:**_ _ **Hannah and Beth's brother. Also Imigie's boyfriend.**_  
 _ **Complex, thoughtful, loving**_

I went to hug him then he hugged me back.

"I like your hair," Josh compliment on the blue streaks against my jet black hair.

"Thanks bro," I said as I elbowed him on the arm.

Josh looked rather a bit confused. He eyed me in a confusing manner.

"Bro?" he wondered. "I'm your boyfriend."

"It's just something natural for me," I replied. "I'm so used to it."

Josh turned his confused expression into a smile.

"I gotcha," he replied, laughing.

It felt so good to see him again even though I saw him just yesterday. When I last came to the lodge, he was my best friend. Now, he was my boyfriend. Completely different for me but I didn't care.

I turned behind me and saw Emily.

"Hey Em," I said kindly.

"Hey girl," she replied while smiling.

 _ **Emily:**_ _ **Mike's ex**_  
 _ **Intelligent, resourceful, persuasive**_

She came to hug me and I hugged her back.

"How are you doing?" Emily asked.

"I'm okay but it's been tough," I replied rather sadly. "It's still gonna take time."

"Don't worry," Emily replied before she stood by the trees.

I turned again and saw Matt standing there looking rather pissed and pained.

 _ **Matt:**_ _ **Emily's new boyfriend**_  
 _ **Motivated, ambitious, active**_

I didn't want to bother him so I let him be but whatever was going with him, I felt bad.

I suddenly saw Ashley come to us, looking rather cold.

"Hey Ash," I said trying to sound happy.

"Hey Imigie," she replied happily.

 _ **Ashley:**_ _ **Has a crush on Chris**_  
 _ **Academic, inquisitive, forthright**_

"You okay?" Ashley asked. "You sound kind of sad."

I knew she would say that. The sadness in my voice was hard to ignore.

"Not really," I replied. "It's hard but I'll make it."

She gave me a hug and I hugged her back just before I heard more footsteps. It was Sam.

I decided to go the cabin door which Josh and suddenly Chris were already there.

"Dammit," Josh groaned. "This freaking thing."

"It's iced?" Chris asked.

"What else?" Josh questioned.

"That's bad news," I added.

"She's right," Josh told Chris.

"There's gotta be a window around the corner we could get through," Chris said.

I knew exactly what Chris was thinking. He may have been totally on with this idea but I was more skeptical.

"Wait, are you saying we should break in?" Josh sounded surprised.

"For real?" I asked.

"It's not technically breaking in if you own the place," Chris said.

"Not if I report you," Josh replied.

I gave a quiet giggle in response. As far as I was concerned, Chris and Josh were complete dorks.

"How about you come with us Imigie?" Josh said.

I nodded and smiled as I followed them to make our way to whatever way we would go to in order to get in the lodge to unfreeze the door.

*Chris's POV*

I knew Josh would want to take Imigie with us. Then there would only be four ladies "freezing their buns off" as Josh would say.

I saw Imigie point at the black bin that was by the wall. Damn, she was smart.

"Nice one," Josh laughed at her and I laughed a little with him.

I was the first one who Josh told about him and Imigie being a couple. I was quite surprised when I first heard it because their personalities were quite different.

Josh was the party animal kind of guy. Imigie was the more quiet one. Nevertheless, they found themselves in love. I wanted to say the same for how I felt about Ashley but I was worried she would turn me down.

Josh and I moved the pin to where the window was. I climbed up the bin and almost fell but caught my balance. I opened the window and smiled at myself. Imigie was right to point at the bin, wasn't she?

I flipped over but fell down on my back on the floor in the room. The landing was quite painful. I heard Josh and Imigie get up the bin too to check up on me.

"I'm okay," I said to them. "I should have paid more attention in climbing class."

Imigie fell into a fit of quiet giggles even though I was able to hear her.

"You mean gym?" Josh questioned.

"Yeah, the climb the rope," I explained as I stood up.

Suddenly I heard a sound of a lightbulb that shattered into pieces. Imigie let out a squeal.

"What was that?" she asked nervously.

"I don't know," Josh replied.

"Did I do that?" I wondered.

"I don't think so," Josh replied.

He turned to Imigie who was looking around anxiously.

"Maybe you can go in with him," he told her.

She nodded then got in the same way I did but she landed on her feet and was more graceful.

"No fair Imigie," I whined. "Why you gotta be graceful at getting in?"

She gave a smirk as she pulled out a flashlight from her pocket.

"It's just me," she replied while Josh tossed over a lighter to me

"Chris," Josh said in an excited tone. "I have an awesome idea. I'm pretty sure I got some deodorant in one of the bathrooms. You could use that with the lighter."

I was confused.

"I don't get it. How is a stick of deodorant suppose to help?"

"Spray on, it's a can."

"You use it to make a flamethrower," Imigie added.

Oh, now I see where they are going. This gave me a flashback of when Josh and I would do to melt the little army dudes when we were younger.

"Just like what we did with the little army dudes," I exclaimed. "Bye bye frozen lock."

I turned to Imigie who smiled, knowing that she was happy I knew what she and Josh were talking about. I turned to Josh.

"I'm gonna sort something out," he said. "You two up for a hunt around in the dark for a bit?"

"Nope but we'll do it," I replied, shrugging.

"God speed pilgrim," Josh said as he left me and Imigie to get on with this quest.

Imigie turned on the flashlight which was definitely brighter than the lighter.

"Save the lighter for the flamethrower technique," she said with a smirk. "My father taught me that when I was about 11."

"Girl, that's pretty interesting," I laughed as I let her go in front of me because she had a flashlight.

We walked down these halls that felt very ominous. We heard a door close on its own and just very creepy noises.

We looked what it seemed to be the dining room. Imigie was by a phone as I saw her press a button then we suddenly heard a message.

"1 new message."

BEEP.

"Hi Mrs. Washington. This is Sergeant Tait again. It's bad news I'm afraid. We looked through the case files and there's nothing we can do. He's a free man. We don't have the power to restrict his movement. I know this is not what you wanted to hear but call me if you want to know more."

BEEP.

"End of messages."

Imigie and I looked at each other is rather disbelief.

"Don't tell me there's some kind of criminal on the mountain with us," Imigie said nervously.

"I don't know," I whispered as we strolled out of the dining room.

We headed up the stairs and then walked down a hall then Imigie opened a door which lead us to a hall and into the bathroom.

"Perfect," she muttered. "We just need to get the deodorant and then unfreeze the door knob."

I nodded to her as we got inside. There was a cabinet in front of us. I went ahead and opened it while Imigie shined the light there.

The deodorant read: _Inferno For Men._

So this is the deodorant that Josh was talking about. I went ahead and grabbed it but some animal ended up scaring me, making me fall back a bit.

"What the fuck?" I wondered.

"It's probably a wolverine," Imigie guessed.

We went out of the bathroom with the deodorant then we arrived at the door where everyone was waiting anxiously to get inside.

I did the lighter and deodorant trick then I opened the door but accidentally burned my hand because it was hot.

"Thank you thank you," I bowed down. "I'll be here all week."

The animal I saw in the bathroom showed up again. I screamed as it left the lodge. Ashley, Sam and Imigie were laughing.

"That thing freaked me out," I said.

"What is that thing?" Ashley asked, laughing.

"It was like a bear, tiger or something," I said.

"It was just a baby wolverine," Sam said cutely.

"Baby?" I was baffled as I heard Imigie laughing behind me.

"Don't worry man," Josh said as he stood between Sam and Ashley. "You'll be a big boy soon."

"Let those words be your friend," Imigie murmured as she elbowed me in the arm.

Everyone got inside of the lodge and I could tell everyone was relieved to be away from the freezing cold.


	4. Drag

*Imigie's POV*

"Home sweet home," I heard Josh say.

"Sweet is not the word I'd use," Matt said timidly.

"Josh, I'm kind of going with Matt on that," I said nervously.

And apparently, not much action even with the police coming in and out at all. Okay then.

"What's up party people?"

I turned and saw Mike with Jess.

 _ **Mike:**_ _ **Emily's ex**_  
 _ **Intelligent, driven, persuasive**_

"Hey!" Jess said cheerfully.

I turned and saw Matt's eyes narrow. This did not look good at all. I was sure there was going to be some serious dragging.

I prepared myself for any fights that I was going to stop. Some people have mistaken my kindness and my quietness for my weakness because when something went wrong, I was going to step into it.

"Make yourself at home bro," Josh said to Mike.

"Sure dude," Mike replied.

"Yeah," Matt said sarcastically. "Take a load off. Have whatever you want."

Mike seemed a little startled at Matt's words.

"Whoa, easy there cowboy."

"What the hell were you doing with Em up at the trail?

"What?"

"I saw you an Em through the telescope."

"We just ran into each other. It's been a while. So we hugged. Is that against the law?"

Matt scratched his neck awkwardly and I knew this was already ending.

"Yeah," he said. "Right. It's been a long day. I overreacted."

"No we cool."

They patted each other then Matt went back to where he was then Mike went and sat by Jess.

"Oh my god, that is so gross," Emily grimaced. "Are you trying to swallow his face whole? No one wants in on your territory honey."

"Excuse me?" Jess asked. "Did you say something?"

"You didn't hear me. Was your slutiness too loud?"

"Sounds like someone's bitter she didn't make the cut."

"Yeah it's all a big cattle with that dreamboat. Congrats, you're top cow."

"Cuts real deep calling Miss Homecoming a cow."

"Jess, that's uncalled for," Matt retorted.

"Shut up!" Jess shouted then she turned away from him and Emily. "Whatever. I don't give a crap what you think."

"At least I can think," Emily boasted. "4.0 bitch, honor roll. Suck on that when you're trying to sleep your way into a job."

Holy shit! I almost fell into a fit of giggles. I just watched Emily drag Jess. I stopped myself and knew I had to stop it.

"Who needs grades when you've got all the natural advantages you can handle," Jess snapped.

"Oh please," Emily groaned.

"You couldn't buy a moldy loaf of bread with your skanky ass."

"Are you serious? You think that's insulting?"

Jess turned to Mike who clearly didn't even care about the cat fight that was going on between her and Emily.

"That bitch is on crack or something."

"Are you for real?" I walked away from Josh and stood in between my two friends. "I'm about to reach the root of the point."

"Might as well do it," Jess snarled.

"Hey," Emily shouted. "I hope you aren't being mean to my girl, Jess."

"If she wants to drag, I'm waiting for it to get real."

"Girls, I'm gonna lay it out there," I said. "I'm sure both of you have all the time in the world to fight and argue over Mike but as long as we are here, it is not the time nor place to be doing any that shit!"

"Oh please," Jess sniggered. "The Goth queen is laying out the damn truth."

"You're such a bitch," Emily snapped.

"They make you think you tried to drag when it was rather pathetic," I sneered to Jess. "Emily dragged you that time."

"I sure like to see you cut pretty deep," Jess snorted.

"I don't think you want to go there Jess," I replied dangerously.

"I'm sorry I have to do this girl but it's about time you step back for a minute."

Immediately after that, Jess slapped me hard on the face. I fell down and held my cheek in shock.

"Why did you do that?" Emily snapped. "You knew she didn't deserve that."

"She's trying to step into our business," Jess replied. "Now she's out of the way, I'm down to get real!"

"Stop it!" Josh shouted then everyone grew silent. "This is not what I wanted. If we can't handle each other for like ten minutes, maybe we need a little bit of a break. Right?"

He turned to Mike who was just sitting there like the fight didn't even happen.

"Mike, why don't you check out the guest cabin I told you about?" he asked.

Mike nodded then he took Jess with him then they left.

Matt sighed in relief while I stood up, still holding my cheek.

"You okay?" Josh asked, obviously seeing me hold my face.

"Yes," I replied. "Maybe I deserved it. As they say, never get into a bitch fight."

"You don't deserve it," Josh said. "You did the right thing."

I nodded then turned to the fire that Josh was trying to work on.

"So Josh," Matt said. "Should we get this fire going?"

Josh was about to speak when he was suddenly cut off by Emily.

"Where's my bag?"

"What?" Matt wondered.

"Where's the little bag with the pink pattern, the one I got on Rodeo?"

Matt didn't even say a word. Josh and I looked at each other, eyes wide.

"Matt, are you listening?" Emily asked. "Oh my god. Don't you remember? It's next to the Italian shoe place where I got the stilettos and you knocked over the rack while you were drooling all over that girl at the counter?"

Josh and I almost sniggered. These shopping trip talks were literally getting quite annoying.

Ever since the disappearance of Hannah and Beth, Emily had gotten close to me despite me speaking to her at least once a week but her shopping trip talk was a bit too much. She did barely speak of her shopping trips when she came to see me.

"She was asking about my leather jacket," Matt protested.

"Yeah cause she gave a shit about your "designer" leather jacket," Emily sneered.

"Why do you hate my jacket?"

"Matt, I need my bag."

"Oh my god Em. Maybe you just forgot it.

"How can I forget it?"

"What?"

"We must have left it at the cable car station."

"Ugh!"

"Come hun, we'll be back soon."

"Then we can get warm?"

"We can get very warm."

They turned and left the living room and I couldn't believe what just happened.

"Gag," I groaned. "This got so awkward."

Everyone else nodded in agreement then Sam stood up.

"Okay, I'm gonna go take a bath," she said as she went upstairs.

After she left, it was just me, Josh, Chris and Ashley.

"Obviously, Emily was a better dragger," I said bluntly.

"Since when did you learn about dragging?" Ashley asked curiously.

"Wrestling fans," I replied.

Chris elbowed me on the arm and I let out a quiet giggle.

"Sammy!" Josh shouted, causing me to jump.

"What?" Sam asked for upstairs.

"You want to help me get this fire going?"

"Uh... well... I was just getting into the bath."

"Oh, well do you need any help with that?"

"Hardy har."

Sarcasm much? Damn girl!

"Okay Josh," I heard Sam's voice muffled. "Let's see if you can hook up the hot water in your big fancy lodge.

I pulled out my phone and my iPod from my purse and turned them off then put them into my pocket and zipped it up.

Josh had trouble trying to get the fire going and I decided to help him adjust the wood in the fireplace.

"You can do it," Ashley said.

"We believe in you," Chris said cheerfully.

"Yeah woohoo!" Ashley cheered. "Let's go Josh, let's go. Let's go Imigie lets go."

I turned back to them and was quite baffled at what they said.

"For real?" I asked.

"My money is on you," Ashley said.

I smirked at Ashley then turned back to the fire place then we finally got the fire to work.

Chris and Ashley cheered and Josh and turned to face each other.

"Five girl!" Josh said as he raised his hand up for a high five.

I raised my hand and high fived him. I felt happy when that happened.

Suddenly, Josh turned to Chris and Ashley and I prepared to hear what he possibly had to say next.


	5. Basement

*Imigie's POV*

"Hey peanut gallery," Josh said. "I'm pretty sure that in this crazy place, we used to have a spirit board."

My mouth hung open in shock. I wasn't scared of seeing ghosts or anything about the supernatural but a spirit board? For real man?

"Oh hell no," I said in a shocked voice. "Are you for real?"

"Those things are a joke man," Chris said. "They don't do shit."

"No way bro," Josh convinced him. "We used to do it all the time. Well.."

"Josh, no hot water is kinda a major oversight doncha think?" I heard Sam say as she came to join us.

Josh turned to Sam while I remained completely silent.

"You just gotta fire up the boiler," Josh explained. "It's in the basement."

Sam shook her head.

"I'm not going down to the basement," she said. "You take Imigie."

Josh nodded to her then he turned to Chris and Ashley.

"Chris," he said. "See if you can find the spirit board."

Ashley was the first the get up and she looked all excited.

"Chris, let's go find it," she said excitedly. "It'll be like a scavenger hunt."

Sam went upstairs, probably to wait for her hot bath.

"Okay," Chris sounded skeptical. "I guess so."

"Rad, you're not gonna regret it," Josh said to Chris.

After that, it was just me and Josh in the living room of the lodge. Josh then turned to me.

"You up for a ride along Imi?" he asked.

I smiled then followed him as he led me downstairs to make our way to the basement. We stopped at the bottom of the stairs and Josh went to grabbed a flashlight.

"You noticed that I gave Chris and Ash a mission together?" he asked me. "I was thinking they could use some alone time."

A ton of thoughts and imaginations came spinning in my head. Surely, they do seem really sweet together.

"They are really sweet together," I replied. "I wish they can get to it already."

"They need something to bond over," Josh said. "Like a traumatic event."

My eyes widened at this but I didn't want Josh to see my sudden shock. He was such a dork.

Josh went ahead and led the way and opened the door and patiently waited for me to come in. He was such a gentleman.

"You know, Imigie?" he asked.

"Yes Josh?" I said.

"I just wanted to say..."

"What is it?"

We stopped at the door that led to be basement.

"I'm thanking everyone for coming back this year and you know, that, especially that you came, Imigie."

He was thanking me. I couldn't help but smile at him. He was so kind.

"Aww, Josh," I said sweetly. "We're here for you. Whatever you need."

"I just wanted to have a good time you know," he said.

He led me downstairs to the basement. I noticed that there was broken step and made sure to watch my step before falling down and having bad things happen to me.

We arrived at the basement and we stopped where there was the water heater. It was a huge water heater. Good lord!

"Sorry to drag you down to the bowels," Josh apologized.

"Dude," I said. "Sammy Boo needs her hot water. Women don't like taking cold baths."

"I mean I wouldn't want you coming down here on your own," Josh corrected me.

I didn't disagree. The atmosphere of the basement was pretty unsettling. It left chills on my spine.

"It's definitely creepy down here," I breathed.

"Yep," he said. "Not a place to be on your own," he agreed.

Dork. He went to check the water pressure and the water heater while I was looking around the basement.

My eyes fell upon a baseball bat. What was it doing in the basement. I picked it up and examined it before turning to Josh.

"What's that doing here?" I wondered. "Is this yours?"

"You bet it's mine," Josh replied while taking the bat from me. "I used to play baseball with my dad all the time."

He looked down.

"That was before he got too busy to hang out with me."

I could hear the sadness in his voice. Of course, he told me about his father and that he was never home. I stilled remembered when his father and I met last year.

"We'll save it for the couch," Josh continued.

He turned to me then put the flashlight down on the floor and before I even noticed it coming, his lips pressed against mine. It was quite a brief passionate kiss.

After that, I pushed him away, knowing we still needed to fix the water heater.

"So let's fix the water heater," he said as he picked up the flashlight from the floor and handed it to me. "Can you hold this?"

I nodded as I took the flashlight from him then I heard something, like footsteps.

"What the heck is that?" I whispered, looking around to find the source of the sound.

Josh just patted my shoulder then gestured me to the water heater panel.

"Just shine it here so I can see what I'm doing," he instructed.

I nodded back then shined the light at the panel and stayed as still as possible while Josh went to work.

After about ten seconds, Josh was done fixing the water heater.

"Nice one Imi," he said with a smirk on his face.

He then turned to another panel with what it seemed to be where you would turn on the water pressure.

"Now we just need to increase the water pressure," he said, gesturing me to the water pressure panel.

I knew exactly how to work them because I remember my father would teach me these things.

"I got this," I said cheerfully.

Josh smiled as I turned to the panel. I turned on the switch that would increase the pressure. I let my hand go of the switch then waited for the red light to turn on so I could turn on the water pressure. The red light turned on and I instantly pressed the red button.

I heard a weird noise but I told myself it was the water heater turning on.

"That's more like it," Josh said laughing.

I smiled at myself. What my father taught me when I was younger had definitely paid off.

"Alright," Josh said.

He held his hand up, waiting for me to give him a high five.

"Five girl," he said.

I held my hand up and high fived him back.

"That's my girl," Josh said, smiling.

I suddenly heard a strange noise that I knew wasn't the water heater.

"What the cow was that?" I asked.

"Could be anything," Josh replied. "None of the nice."

He made his fingers crawl up on me like a spider.

"Really dude?" I asked.

"I'm just "Joshing" you," he answered.

"You use that joke for Sam. Why use it for me?"

"Ever since I told Sam that you and I got together, she's letting me use all the jokes I use for her for you. I may have some new ones."

"Oh," I laughed.

"You would have been really freaked out."

I was puzzled for a moment but I thought of an idea. Josh was a prank master and trying to prank him would take a lot of work to really get him freaked. As some of my favorite wrestlers would say, payback is a bitch.

"Oh my god," I muttered, faking the fear in my voice. "There's something behind you."

Josh smirked at me and I realized I had to try harder.

"Yeah right," he said, almost laughing.

"No," I said, adding more fake fear in my voice which made it sound more convincing, or at least that's what I would hope. "Josh, seriously. There's something behind you."

Josh turned behind him but then I laughed, knowing that I had done it.

"Gotcha bro," I laughed.

Josh laughed too then he pulled me closer as our lips met and touched each other. It was happening again. The kids was more passionate than the other two kisses we had here.

I heard another noise which sounded oddly regular. I pulled away from Josh and he too seemed a little skeptical.

"Josh?" I said.

"What?"

"The rhythm sounds strangely regular."

"Nothing regular about it."

I decided that I was going to check it out myself.

"Just hold the fort while I check it out," I said to Josh.

"I'll let you go, Imigie," he said.

I walked down the hall until I saw a figure wearing robes and a hockey mask.

I screamed and Josh took my hand as we ran down the other side of the hall.

"Whoa! Imigie!" Josh shouted.

I threw down some stuff that was leaning on the wall for this possible killer to trip.

Josh and I made it up the stairs and I tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Why are these doors locked?" I screamed, fear sounding legitimate in my voice.

"To keep out strangers!" Josh replied as he wrapped one arm around me in a protective manner.

Strangely, the killer stopped.

"Hey," he said.

"What?" I wondered.

"Heeey," the killer said.

"What the hell?" I asked.

The killer took off his mask and it was Chris.

"Boom," he joked. "You just got monked.

I was shocked to find out it was him. I wasn't pissed off though.

"Holy cow man," I breathed.

Josh and Chris high fived each other the Josh unlocked the door and let us inside of the lodge.


	6. Seance

*Imigie's POV*

"That was pretty wicked Chris," I said. "Literally."

Chris elbowed me in the chest before we went upstairs and saw Ashley and Sam.

"What in god's name are you wearing?" Ashley asked, looking at the outfit Chris was wearing.

"I found my true calling," Chris said as he did prayer hands then bowed down to her.

"Are you gonna take a vow of silence?" she asked while doing the prayer hands.

She then looked around.

"Weren't you suppose to find the thing?"

Chris pulled what it appeared to be the spirit board from the robes he was wearing.

"Boi-oi-oi-oing. Here's our ticket to the spirit whelm."

I turned to Sam.

"We got your hot water fixed," I told her.

She smiled then went upstairs.

"I need a hot bath in my crystal ball," she said.

After that, she was gone. It was just me, Josh, Chris and Ashley.

Josh turned to me and kissed me passionately again. I didn't hold back from kissing him back.

"Hey lovebirds, get a room," Chris laughed.

Josh and I broke away and we headed down to the room that was by many shelves full of books.

"So this is how shit's going down," I whispered nervously.

Chris came back, no longer in the robe he was wearing earlier.

"Time to bring in some ghosts baby," he said.

"Knock it off," Ashley snapped.

All four of us sat by a table and Chris put down the spirit board at the middle of the table.

"The instructions say "to communicate with the spirit world you must free you mind if all preconceptions, drop all inhibitions, and generally give yourself over entirely to the will of others, sublimating your every will to the whims of the Spirit-master" which is me," Chris read or did it really say that?

"It doesn't say that," Ashley said.

"And all present will remove their garments at my sole discretion," Chris continued.

"Come on," Josh sighed. "This is serious."

"Oh I am deadly serious," Chris laughed in a British accent.

"Chris, really?" I asked then nudged him in the arm.

"Ow," Chris whispered and was rubbing where I had elbowed him.

"Chris, come on man," I said in a more stern voice.

Chris seemed to turn on his focus to the board that was in front of us.

"Let's do this," Josh said.

I turned to him with concern clearly showing on my face.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" I asked.

"I'll be fine Imigie," he replied while giving me a kiss on my forehead.

I nodded then turned to the board and ready to prepare myself for what could happen in this possible session.

"Ashley, since you're our recent convert," Chris said to Ashley. "Why don't you be our medium for today?"

"Ok," Ashley said, looking up. "Anyone there? Will you reveal yourself to us... if you're there?"

Silence erupted in the air until suddenly, I felt the triangle pointer began to move under my finger. I shuddered at this.

"What?" Chris wondered.

"Did you do that?" Josh asked Ashley.

"I didn't do anything," Ashley said.

Chris turned to me and I knew what he was about to ask.

"Did you do that?"

"Don't accuse my girlfriend!" Josh snapped.

The pointer moved again and I was beginning to panic internally. It was then moving to the letter H.

"H?" Ashley said.

"What is it is spelling?" I asked.

"How's this happening?" Josh wondered.

"Are you moving it?" Chris asked.

"I swear it's just moving," Ashley replied.

A powerful feeling of dread began to fill my mind. I wasn't sure if the others knew what this could be leading to but I felt a sense that this was serious foreshadowing for what could happen next. I shook my head as I watched the pointer move again.

"Holy shit," Josh whispered.

"Help?" Ashley read.

"How are we suppose to help?" Chris asked.

"I don't know. What does it mean?" Ashley cried.

"We need to ask who it is," I said, my voice was shaking.

"Who are you?" Ashley asked to the air or the spirits.

The pointer slowly began to move again. Josh and I gasped as we watched it move.

S  
I  
S  
T  
E  
R

"Sister," Ashley whispered. "Sister?"

"Whose sister?" Josh asked.

"For real bro?" Chris asked.

"Shut up Chris," I snapped but the fear in my voice was evident.

"Ask whose sister," I continued, turning to Ashley.

"Josh," Ashley gasped. "It's gotta be..."

Fuck! I knew it! I began to hear their voices again.

"Why didn't you save us Imigie? Why did you want us to die?"

I ignored the voices and kept my focus to the board.

"Which sister is it then?" Josh asked.

He knew exactly what I was thinking. Oh dear fuck no! A stinging pain ached my heart and I felt a lump on my throat. Was this about to happen again?

"Ask who it is," Chris instructed to Ashley.

Ashley looked deep in thought for a moment then she looked up to the possible spirits.

"Who are we speaking to?" she asked. "Hannah?"

I felt my entire body beginning to tremble. Every inch of sorrow and fear was beginning to take over me.

I felt someone's hand holding mine. I turned briefly and saw it was Josh. I guess he was trying to make me feel better. I turned back to the board and began to feel some kind of dark presence grab hold of my sanity. What the fuck?

"Is that you?" Ashley continued.

The pointer moved again but this time, it moved to yes.

"Oh god!" Ashley cried.

My body continued to tremble from the fear and sorrow.

"This is messed up," Chris remarked.

Ashley turned to Josh.

"Josh?" she said. "Are you..."

"I'm fine," Josh sighed.

"Are you sure, we can stop-"

"No," he snapped. "I wanna hear what it says. You should be asking Imigie who's looking worse."

"I'm fine," I said trying to sound brave.

"If this is Hannah," Chris began. "Maybe we can find out what happened that night."

"Josh? Imigie?" Ashley asked.

"I can handle it," Josh said in a low voice.

"Proceed," I instructed, the fear and sorrow in my voice was clearly winning.

Josh turned to me and kissed my cheek before turning back to continue.

"Dude, this isn't the time to make out," Chris said.

Josh have him a hard glare before both guys focused to the board again.

"Hannah," Ashley said. "We miss you... and we want to know what happened to you. Can you... can you tell us... what happened?"

I heard their voices again but I didn't everything I could to ignore them and focus on what was happening in front of me.

The pointer moved once again. My eyes widened at this sudden happening.

B  
E  
T  
R

"Betrayed?" I asked.

"What does she mean?" Josh was wondering the same thing I was.

No wonder. Somehow, our minds ended up linking next to each other even though we weren't even married yet.

"It's still going," Chris said.

K  
I  
L  
L  
E  
D

"No!" Ashley shouted. "We didn't kill them! It was just a prank!"

Yeah right. A prank that cause Hannah to run out of the lodge and never to be heard from again instead of locking herself in her room. I shuddered as the voices began to replay inside of my head over and over again.

"We need to find out more," Chris told Ashley.

"I'm so sorry!" Ashley shouted again

"Guys," Josh said. "What do they mean?"

"Ask them what happened Ash," Chris said to her.

I was still watching the whole thing with my body trembling, cold sweat came down on my face, shivers sent down my spine, and every inch of sorrow, grief, fear and anger continued to consume me. Their voices still on replay.

"Who killed you?" Ashley asked. "Hannah, who was it?"

The pointer began to move again and I was at the edge of my seat, still shaking hard.

L  
I  
B

"Library," Chris said. "Maybe there's something in the library."

The pointer moved again and my breathing started to quicken and their voices were starting to take a toll on me.

P  
R  
O  
O

"Proof," Chris said. "There's proof."

"In the library?" Ashley asked.

Suddenly the board began to shake under my finger and I gasped.

"Watch out!" Josh shouted.

The pointer flew off of the board. I tried to dodge it but my shaking body wouldn't allow me to move and the pointer proceeded to hit me hard in the arm.

Ashley and I screamed when this happened. At the same time, their voices played again.

"Why didn't you save us Imigie? Why did you want us to die?"

"I didn't want you to die my pumpkins!" I screamed as I huddled myself into a ball, tears coming out of my eyes. "Please no!"

It was too real for me. I watched it happen while hearing them and I couldn't take it any longer.

"No!" I screamed, crying hysterically.

"Fuck!" I heard Josh shout. "Oh no Imigie!"

He came to my side and hugged me tightly, trying to protect me.

"What the hell?" I cried.

"Chris," Ashley said.

Josh shook his head then he helped me up and held my hand.

"You know what?" he snapped. "No, this is bullshit. This isn't real."

"Josh," Ashley argued. "I don't know what's going on."

"Listen," he said, cutting her off. "I don't know. I don't know if you think messing with me is somehow going to help me deal with my grief or whatever but this is not cool. And you even put Imigie through worse. You saw what she was like after the pointer hit her. She was crying. This isn't funny guys."

"Josh no!" Ashley protested. "You wanted to use the spirit board."

"It's not Ash's fault," Chris argued.

"What the hell is happening here?" I asked while Josh led me to the door.

"We don't need this right now!" Josh snapped. "You guys are full of it!"

He opened the door and let me walk out then he walked behind me our of the library area.

*Ashley's POV*

"Should we go after them?" I asked Chris.

"Give them some time," Chris suggested.

"I can't blame them," I said. "That was crazy! The pointer flew right off the table."

"If you were faking it," Chris said. "You were doing one hell of a job."

"I wasn't faking anything!" I argued. "We should look in the library like it said."

Chris finally nodded then we walked up to where there were shelves of books were. Remembering the tense look on Josh's face and the fear in Imigie's eyes, I started to have a bad feeling that having a séance was a bad idea. I hoped they were okay.

*Josh's POV*

I had invited my friends up for the getaway but no one knew the real reason why we were coming back. Not even Imigie but I knew that I wanted to do everything I could to keep her out of of what I had planned. She was the only one who went out to find Hannah and Beth.

After bursting out in front of Chris and Ashley at the séance while holding Imigie's hand and leaving, I knew the time was right.

I led Imigie to Hannah's room and gestured her to sit down on Hannah's bed. It was definitely appropriate since Hannah and Imigie were very close friends.

"Josh," Imigie said nervously. "I know that was some freaky shit but please tell me why I'm in here."

"Just please do me a favor," I replied. "I know you're worried about me but I need you to stay here. I have to take care of some things and I don't want you taking part of it. You're much too valuable for me to lose you."

She nodded rather worriedly. I tried to calm her down.

"Josh," she said. "I heard them."

"What did they say?" I asked her seriously.

"They said why didn't I save them why did I leave them to die," she answered in a trembling voice.

I was remembering when my sisters would blame me in my nightmares but somehow they got to Imigie too? She didn't deserve to be in this pain.

I gave Imigie a hug, not wanting anything bad to happen to her. I let her go then passionately kissed her on the lips before letting her go again.

"I have to go," I said. "I'll be back later."

I kissed her forehead before leaving Hannah's room in order to get ready for my plan that I have.

*Imigie's POV*

I watched Josh turn to leave Hannah's room. I decided that I would look around.

I stood up and went by Hannah's nightstand and saw a postcard. The first side had writing on it, for Sam's Halloween party. I flipped it over and saw a picture of a scarecrow in the field and a barn in the background. Something about the picture haunted me. I flipped it back over, not wanting to see it again.

At this point, I was going to find some clues about the twins and what Josh was up to. I knew I couldn't stay in one place forever because I would start to go insane. I sighed as I continued to snoop around Hannah's room.


	7. Kidnapped

*Chris's POV*

"Let's definitely check the library," I said to Ashley.

She nodded as she lead the way and I followed her downstairs.

"This trip was suppose to be nice," she said. "Not have a séance. Poor Josh and Imigie. I think we went too far."

I shook my head as we journeyed our way to the library.

Suddenly some books came nearly hitting me and Ashley as we gasped at what was happening.

"Holy crap!" Ashley gasped.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She nodded then we noticed something that was behind the books.

"A button?" Ashley wondered.

I was baffled at this. This had to mean something was behind these shelves. The girls have to be leading us to this. That was the only reason why we were here.

"Why would there be a button?" I was curious too.

Ashley seemed to be curious as she walked up to the shelf with a button.

"Should I press it?" she asked.

"That's what buttons are for," I replied, shrugging.

Ashley shrugged then press the button. The shelves began to separate.

"Panel opens," I joked. "Heads explode."

"Are we like in a movie right now?"

"If we are, I hope it's a rom com."

"Leave it to the Washingtons to have secret passage ways."

"We don't know if they knew about this. This place is super old."

Behind the shelf revealed to be some kind of secret room. This was definitely surprising. I don't even recall this. Maybe the Washingtons never knew about this.

"After you?" I gestured to Ashley.

"No," she said. "You go."

I sighed as I walked into the room. It still had books around. Turning to my right, I saw a spider web and a spider.

I turned to my left and saw a picture of Hannah and Beth. You could see Hannah's butterfly tattoo. I turned it over and saw a note written that looked to be a threat.

 _I will take them and bleed them like pigs and rip their soft white skin off. Fucking 16 years! 16 years I've waited for pretty little Hannah and Beth._

I couldn't believe what I had just read. This had to be a threat to the Washingtons. I shuddered after reading the note then turned to Ashley and decided I would tell her the truth.

"Ashley, I don't want to freak you out but I have to show you something."

I walked to her and showed her the note I just read.

"This is serious," she insisted. "We have to find Josh right now."

"We should show this to Imigie as well," I suggested.

We walked out of the library and down the hall and a door opened by itself.

"What was that?" Ashley asked.

I couldn't even answer. The one thing I could make out was that something in this place could be messing with us. I continued to lead the way. I began to realize that I remember seeing a wanted poster at the cable car station with Sam, all before Imigie arrived.

I stopped in my tracks and thought that the wanted poster could have something to do with the note on the back of the picture.

"Ash," I said. "I remember seeing a wanted poster at the cable car station while I was with Sam. And Sam thought something was following her."

Ashley looked baffled and scared but I had to say it.

"Are you telling me there is some criminal up here on the mountain?" she asked.

"It was of some guy-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait what guy?"

"The guy that threatened the Washingtons."

"Chris, if this is your way of trying to make me feel better, you're fired."

I shook my head. I was definitely telling the truth.

Suddenly, we heard a scream. Josh's scream. From the other side of the door.

"Josh!" Ashley cried as she went to the other side of the door and closed it.

Suddenly, I heard Ashley grunting. I ran to the door and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge.

"Ashley!" I cried as I tried to get the door open.

At the third try, the door finally opened. I looked for Ashley then found her but she was unconscious. What the hell was happening here?

Before I could do anything else, I saw a strange man wearing a clown-like mask came in front of me and punched me, knocking me out. My conscious was slowly slipping away and he was the last thing I saw before the darkness took over me.

*Unknown POV*

Poor Chris and Ashley. Down and unconscious but I was sure I could do whatever it took to to have them have feelings for each other.

I took Ashley's hand and dragged her limp body somewhere that will be perfect for her.

After I was done, I lit a candle with a match I carried with me.

Poor Chris was now alone without Ashley he would have to find her in order to find the surprise I was planning for him to see.

I also had a surprise planning for Sam and bigger surprise for Imigie. I knew where they both were.

 _Save the best for last,_ I thought. _First Sam then Imigie._

I walked up to the midway point of the stairs and looked around. My next pursuit was Sam but first, I was going to give Chris a surprise.

Just wait for the right time to get them. You just need to surprise Chris. I kept telling myself this in my head as I headed to where I had left Ashley.

*Mike's POV*

Jess and I were inside of the guest cabin that Josh had told me about. After Jess scaring me, seeing a dying elk and watching it suddenly get dragged away, it was too much.

This cabin didn't seem as homely, heavenly and romantic as I promised but I was sure I could find something to make it more comfortable.

"Michael," Jess said. "Fire and mood lighting."

"Yes m'lady," I nodded then saw a lantern that was next to the fireplace.

I turned on the lantern. Perfect! Mood lighting complete.

"This'll take care of the mood lighting," I whispered as I stood up and went to find some matches.

I was in the middle of looking for the matches when I was interrupted.

"Dammit!" Jess said. "It's gone."

"What's gone?" I asked.

"My freaking phone, Sherlock."

"We'll look for it."

"I can't lose my phone. My parents will kill me."

"Just get a new one."

"That's like my fourth phone this year. I think I left it outside."

Jess was about to stand up but I stopped her, remembering the events that happened earlier. I didn't want it to happen again.

"I don't think we want to go out there with a bear," I suggested.

"Fine," Jess sighed as she sat down and remained still in her seat.

I found the match box on a dresser behind me then I picked it up. Just one more match. Convenient.

I walked to the fire place then placed some logs in it. I lit the last match in the box then lit the logs. The fire was finally on. Good. Now it was time to get into serious romance with Jess.

I sat next to Jess and put an arm around her but she didn't look convinced.

"I feel like someone's watching us," she said shaking her head. "Shutter, please?"

I stood up and walked to the open shutters then closed them. Good!

"Shutters are shutted."

Jess still didn't look completely convinced. I sat down beside her and wondered why she seemed nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I thought I was confident and was acting like a total sexy babe," she replied. "But I'm really just insecure."

Was Jess really thinking this? I was shocked but I wanted to make her feel better. Even some of the hottest women in the world were more likely insecure. I had to comfort Jess.

"Jess, you have got to be kidding me," I reassured her. "You have nothing to be insecure about. I have insecurities. We're all insecure. You have nothing to worry about."

She smiled a bit which I was sure I was making her more comfortable.

"Blanket?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied as I stood up again and went to go find a blanket.

I finally found a blanket in a chest in a bedroom. I took it and went back to where Jess was.

"One blanket for the lady," I said in a low seductive voice.

She smiled as I sat down as we cuddled with each other in the blanket. Before it was going to get real, we heard something shatter.

"What was that?" Jess gasped.

I stood up and went to find the source of the noise. I saw bits of snow blowing into the cabin. What on earth was going on?

I went to the bathroom and saw that the window was shattered. On the floor, I saw a phone playing music. Jess's phone. What was it doing here?

"It's your phone," I called to Jess.

I heard footsteps and turned to see Jess looking baffled and confused.

"How is it my phone?" she wondered. "Oh, someone tried to stalk us and fuck with us just when we were getting down to business."

She took her phone out of my hands and walked away as I slowly followed behind her then stopped when I saw she went outside in the cold.

"Hey! Yeah pricks!" she shouted to whatever was out there. "I know! What the fuck are you trying to do? You really wanna ruin our fun that bad? Well guess what? You can't! You can't ruin our good time because Michael and I are gonna fuck! That's right! We are going to have sex. And it's gonna be hot! So enjoy it because I know we're going to!"

She came back inside and shut the door and stood by it.

So Jess was trash talking to whatever was trying to mess with us. I didn't say anything.

Before I could move, something broke through the window of the door and grabbed Jess by the hair. Jess screamed and I couldn't speak. I was beyond shocked.

What was it? The hand then pulled Jess away from the cabin and I knew I was on a mission. Not Jess! Goddammit! Where are you Jess?

My mind was in a blur, trying to process what just happened. Now I needed to go find Jess now!


	8. Deadly Choice

*Chris's POV*

I woke up and grabbed the flashlight. My head hurt and I was sure I was hit by the mysterious man. I got up and went to get Ashley but then saw she was gone.

"Ashley?" I called.

No answer. This couldn't be good at all. The man must have taken her. The question was where did he take her?

I stopped when I saw what it appeared to be some blood and Ashley's wallet.

"Not good," I shuddered. "Not good at all."

I looked around the living room area of the lodge but had little success in finding her.

"Ash? Ash!"

There still wasn't a reply from her. I was getting worried. Where could she be?

I figured she was taken somewhere out of the lodge. I went outside in the bitter cold but I was determined to find Ashley. As far as I was concerned, saving her was first.

I wasn't too concerned about Sam and Imigie at the moment. Sam was taking a bath and I had no idea where Josh took Imigie. I was starting to get worried about Imigie because the last time I saw her was during the séance. I had to focus because Ashley was the first person I needed to save.

I continued to call her name but without any success. I stopped when I saw two paths. I went to the left first because I was sure I would find clues about what could have happened to Ashley.

I walked down the path until a scarecrow with a clown's face jumped up and scared me. I screamed when this happened.

I went behind the scarecrow clown and saw a pig's head and blood was on the ground.

"Oh shit, oh no," I shook my head.

Pig head? What on earth was going on! Determined to find Ashley, I walked away from the pig head and went to the other path and continued to walk. Strange sounds could be heard but I tried to not think about it.

I suddenly saw a shed dead ahead. This might be where Ashley is, and possibly Josh. I didn't think Imigie would be in there but Ashley was my priority at the moment.

I walked inside the shed and wanting to find out if she was in there or not, I called her name again. There where hooks and pigs and strange things in this place. What was going on here?

"Chris?"

Ashley was in here! But who put her in here? And why was she in here?

"Ash!" I said. "I'm here. Tell me what happened.

"He tied me up!" she sobbed. "I can't get out!"

I continued to walk forward then I saw mannequins inside of this place. What on earth?

"Ash!" I cried. "I'll get you out of here!"

I walked to a window then the lights turned on. I jumped for a second then saw what truly happened.

There was Ashley and Josh tied to a wooden plank. Further from them was a machine with a saw blade. Please don't tell me this is happening!

"Chris!" Ashley cried. "Please help me out of here."

"Hello, and thank you for joining me," a dark menacing voice said. "We are gonna need the cooperation of our two test subjects. Joshua and Ashley. We're gonna need one more brave participant to choose which subject will live and which will die."

I shuddered at the voice as I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Let me out you maniac!" Josh shouted.

"Chris, I don't want to die!" Ashley screamed.

So the person behind this was the man with the mask that punched me earlier and took Ashley and Josh? A psycho? The thought made me shudder.

"Please everyone calm down," the psycho said. "Christopher, you will find a lever placed directly in front of you. All you have to do is choose who you will save."

I shook my head at him saying my full name. I saw the lever and above it had pictures of Ashley and Josh. I had to choose which one to save from this saw bullshit?

The machine with the saw blade turned on and Josh and Ashley were both shouting and screaming.

I hated that I was now forced to choose who I would want to live.

"Chris you can't let me die!" Ashley cried.

It was too much. I need some time to choose.

"Hang on a sec," I said shaking my head. "I can't think straight."

I looked at the pictures of Josh and Ashley. It was hard to watch.

Josh was my best friend since third grade and has stuck with me ever since.

Ashley was my best friend too. I actually had feelings for her but I had worried that she wouldn't feel the same for me.

I took a deep breath and I finally made up my mind on who I want to save.

"Ashley, I won't let you die!"

"Oh thank you," Ashley said in a shaky voice.

"Please no," Josh whimpered.

"This is insane!" Ashley shouted. "This is nuts! This isn't happening!"

I turned to the lever and and slowly began to work it.

"I see," the psycho said. "You've chosen to save Ashley."

"No Chris!" Josh shouted.

This was so painful to watch. The saw moved closer and closer to Josh. My mind felt numb.

"Why would you do this?" Josh shouted to me.

"This is madness!" I cried.

"What did I do?" Josh yelled.

Those words were followed by his screaming as the saw blade was even closer to him. This was going to be hard and rather sickening to watch.

In that instant, it happened. The saw blade pierced down Josh's lower body and blood spilt everywhere, lots of it on Ashley.

My stomach heaved but I had to hold back the vomit. I couldn't believe what I was watching.

After that, it was over. The saw blade was still running but it didn't move any further. I looked at his corpse. Josh's corpse.

Josh was dead.

My best friend. The guy who would call me Cochise, the guy who I was there for and who was there for me. Dead. Gone.

I went to the door and it finally opened. I was going to get Ashley out of here.

"Ash, please don't look," I said in a shaky voice.

"Let me see if he's okay, please?" Ashley cried.

I came to her and untied her from the plank and saw Josh's dead corpse. A ton of thoughts came running to my head as tears slowly fell down my eyes.

Only one thought really stuck out to me and knowing how much he loved her, how would Imigie take this?

"NO!" Ashley screamed as I shielded her eyes from Josh's corpse.

She and I walked out of the shed and ran down the path until we saw Matt and Emily coming.

"Blood?" Emily was baffled. "Who's blood is that Ash?"

"Josh," I sobbed.

"Josh what dude?" Matt asked.

"He's dead," I cried. "He died right in front of us. There's a maniac-"

"Oh my gosh," Emily panicked. "We need to get out of here."

"It was him or Ash and I didn't know what to do," I sobbed even more. "I killed him."

Ashley and I continued crying, mourning the loss of our friend.

"We seriously need to get some help," Emily insisted. "Mike and Jess are off 69ing each other and who knows where Sam is?"

"I think she's in the lodge," I said in a shaky voice. "I think Imigie might be in the lodge too."

Matt and Emily went off to go get some help while Ashley and I summoned our courage to head back to the lodge to find Sam and Imigie. I still didn't know how to tell Imigie what had happened to Josh. I hoped the psycho didn't get to her nor Sam either.

*Unknown POV*

My plan was going exactly how I wanted it to happen. Chris chose to save Ashley.

Now I had to go on my pursuit to Sam. Imigie was far too valuable that I would find her after Sam.

I looked at one monitor and saw Imigie in Hannah's room looking worried and trapped. Poor Imigie. She was all alone in there.

"You'll be next after Sam sweetheart," I whispered, caressing the TV monitor, pretending I was comforting her.

She was going to have to wait a little bit. I was now on my hunt for Sam. Now where could she be?


	9. The Chase

*Imigie's POV*

I had been in Hannah's room what it felt to be almost three hours.

I spent it looking at the many things Hannah had in her room. The sorrow was too quick to build up in my heart.

I suddenly came across something I didn't even check out. It looked like it was a music box. I walked up to the table and saw it had to be a music box.

The top of it read: _HW._

I opened the box and saw a ballerina spinning slowly while the song Frere Jacques played.

"This beats anything John Cena gave Nikki Bella," I whispered.

I sang along with the tune then after about a minute, I closed the music box then looked around. I knew I couldn't stay in this place any longer. I needed to find out what was going on and I needed to find out now.

*Mike's POV*

I noticed a gun at my right so I got it and the lantern I had used for the mood lighting and ran outside.

"Jess!" I called as I continued running in the bitter cold.

I was able to dodge any branches or anything on the ground that could cause me to trip and fall.

"Jessica!"

I suddenly stopped and there were two ways to go. There was a safe route and a fast route. I had to take fast. I'm desperate to find Jess.

I slid down the canisters in the water, trying to not fall which I didn't, thank goodness.

After that, I continued to run down the path, trying to find any sight of Jess.

"Jess!"

After a while, I stopped at two possible ways again. I pulled out the gun and tried to find any sight of Jess.

Suddenly, I saw Jess getting pulled away but nothing was actually pulling her. What was going on here?

"No Michael!" Jess cried.

This can't be good! I didn't know what could be dragging her away but I didn't want her to get killed either.

I had two options. I could go around or risk the slide down. I decided the risk the slide down. I needed to find Jess and make sure she was alive, fast.

I made it down safely and picked up the lantern and gun and noticed I wasn't in the freezing cold anymore.

 _Where am I?_ I thought.

I continued to walk down what it appeared to be a mineshaft.

"No Michael!" I heard Jess scream.

"I'm coming Jess!" I shouted.

I couldn't let Jess die to whatever was dragging her away. I just couldn't let it happen.

I walked down the bit of stairs then walked my way to what it appeared to be an elevator. After that, I saw Jess laying down.

She appeared to have a deep cut on her chest. Please don't tell me she's dead. I wouldn't be able to handle it.

"No! Oh god!" I cried. "No Jessica!"

Suddenly, she stirred a bit then I saw her wake up. She looked weak like she could barely move.

"Jess, are you okay?" I asked her.

"Help," she said weakly.

I tried to reach for her but the chain in the elevator broke and Jess was going down the elevator fast.

"Jessica!" I cried.

Just like that, she was gone. Who on earth even attacked her?

I suddenly saw a figure walking up a path. The figure appeared to be a man. Something in my mind told me that he was the one who attacked Jess.

I pulled out my gun then aimed at him. I took a deep breath before aiming at him. He was gone. Did I hit him?

Figuring that I missed, I went to climb up the elevator shaft carefully without falling. I would go fast to catch up with him but it would be dangerous. I just climbed up.

"Come on Mikey boy," I said to myself as I continued to climb.

I finally climbed up to what appeared to be some kind of cave. I saw the man ahead. Taking out my gun again, I aimed at him but the gun wouldn't budge. Fuck! It was jammed!

"Fuck!" I whispered. "Jammed piece of shit!"

I threw the gun down and saw a door starting to slowly close. I quickly went under it in time before it had closed. Thank goodness!

I saw another lantern but it was lighter lantern. Thank goodness I carried a lighter with me. I lit the lantern then carried it as I walked out of the mines and back outside again. I tried to shield my eyes from the snow trying to get inside of them. It was cold but the adrenaline inside of my body was there to keep me warm.

I stopped when I saw a building up ahead. What was this place? I knew I had to check it out just to see what this man was up to. I prepared myself to walk my way to the building ahead.

*Matt's POV*

Emily and I were walking out in the snow to find help after what Chris and Ashley told us. A maniac on the loose was definitely not a good sight.

"I can't believe what happen," Emily said sounding a bit shocked.

"You mean what happened to Josh?" I asked.

"No I mean how he died," Emily corrected. "What if Josh isn't really dead?"

My eyes widened at that. Even though I was so sure if it was real or if it was a prank, Emily made such an interesting point. Like, god damn Emily!

We continued walking down the path and saw the cable car station. I tried to open it but it was locked.

To my right, I saw a window just about half way open. Maybe I could squeeze Emily into that space and she would open the door for us but something else came to mind. I saw an axe to my right. Maybe I could use it to break the door open.

I didn't want to attract any noise to the maniac on the loose. Plus, I had seen Emily fit into tight jeans.

"I'll get you through the window and you can open the door," I suggested.

Emily looked rather shocked.

"You're gonna shove my ass in that small space?" she asked.

"Em, I've seen you fit into some tight jeans. It's a talent."

"No, you're not shoving my ass into there," she snapped.

I sighed and gave up. Fine. I got the axe and it took three hits to break the door open.

I suddenly saw writing on the wall, possibly in blood.

"This must be the guy who got to Ashley and Chris and possibly Josh," Emily concluded.

She was right. This had to be. Who else would be behind this?

"You're definitely right," I replied.

"Rule number 1: Emily is always right," she boasted. "Rule number 2: nothing else matters because Emily is always right."

We continued to walk the snow and then trouble laid ahead. There was a cliff and suddenly, it got worse.

There were quite a lot of elks surrounding us and we were in danger. I didn't want any of us to fall down and possibly get seriously injured or killed.

Emily and I slowly backed up as the elks closed in on us. As far as I was concerned, I needed to think of a strategy fast in order to save both of us.


	10. Psycho

*Sam's POV*

I was sitting in the bathtub listening to some nice classical music. It was peaceful. No drama nor anything weird happening, or at least that's what I thought.

I suddenly heard the door close even with my earphones on. I took off the earphones and looked around to find the source of the sound.

"Hello?" I called. "Anyone there?"

No answer. I looked around more while still in the bathtub.

"What are you doing out there?" I asked. "Being creepy?"

No answer.

"Okay."

I stood up and got out of the bathtub. I found a towel nearby and I grabbed it then wrapped it around my body. I didn't understand what was going on. I was certain someone was in here to watch me naked.

I first went to my backpack to possibly put on my clothes but they were gone except for one sock that was left alone.

"Pete's sake my clothes really?" I was a bit pissed. "Whoever did this is off my Christmas list this year. Seriously, no cool guys."

I opened the door then walked out of the bathroom, still in a towel.

It was completely silent. It didn't feel very comfortable. I was sure that Imigie was still in the lodge somewhere. Maybe I should go find her.

"Okay guys," I said. "You guys thought it was funny. Haha, look at Sam walking around in a towel but now I really want this to over now."

No response from anyone. It was beginning to feel silent here. And did Imigie leave the lodge?

"Am I gonna get my clothes back or am I suppose to wear a towel for the rest of the weekend?"

No answer.

"Towel it is then?"

I didn't know where my clothes were, who took them and were Imigie was. I was going to have to search about every inch of this place if I had to. I walked downstairs and nothing could be heard.

"Guys, if you were trying to freak me out, guess what? You succeeded."

It felt strange indeed. I noticed the cinema room to my left so I decided to check there.

"This is weird," I whispered as I entered the cinema room.

"Guys come on!" I cried. "I'm done with this! I really don't appreciate the silent treatment here!"

The doors to the cinema room closed behind me, causing me to jump and scream. Who was doing this? I looked around trying to find who did it.

"Hello Samantha," a cold and dark voice said. "Looking for me?"

I didn't know where it came from but I was scared. I didn't know what was going on. Who was talking? And how and why the hell does he know my full name?

"I don't think you'll have much look by looking, Samantha," the voice continued. "You will see what I want you to see."

The screen first showed a video of me in the bathtub listening to my music. What the actual fuck? How the hell did he see this?

"What the fuck?" I gasped.

"She's quite beautiful, isn't she? A beautiful bathing bird," the voice said. "Does she have any idea what lies ahead? That this could be the last moments of this creature's life?"

I was still in disbelief. I couldn't believe he would take the time to go in the bathroom to watch me take a bath.

A new clip rolled which showed Imigie in Hannah's room in front of the music box that Josh gave Hannah, singing Freres Jacques. I could see the sorrow and fear in her eyes. Her voice though was very captivating but what really baffled me was that how did this man somehow find her?

"How the fuck did you get a hold of her?" I asked.

"Oh sweet Imigie Paige Madalyn," the voice said in a more seductive tone. "She's even more beautiful. That voice of hers is comforting, isn't it?"

Did he just call Imigie by not just her name but also her two middle names? I was going to kill this asshole.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" I yelled. "She's my friend!"

"Calm down Samantha," the voice continued. "She's my ultimate prize. And don't worry. I don't want to hurt her. She's far too valuable, isn't she? Just don't worry. She will be alright."

Obviously, this mysterious man has some kind of obsession with Imigie. I realized I had to find her quickly before he got to her.

The next clip that played show Josh screaming and getting killed by a huge fucking saw blade. I screamed in horror, watching this horrific clip.

"What did you do?" I screamed.

"I'm going to give you ten seconds."

I backed away, not wanting any of this. This was all too much.

"Ten... nine... eight... seven..."

"No please no!" I shouted.

The cinema room door opened and it showed a man clad in strange overalls and a mask that seemed to look like almost skeletal and clownish.

I screamed when I saw this man. He was carrying a gas pipe with him. What the hell was he going to do? This man was obviously a manic.

"Sam," the maniac teased. "Sam."

I ran from him as fast as I could put of the cinema room. Now he was chasing me? I not only had to find Imigie but now I have to get away from this maniac.

"Shit shit shit shit!" I cried as I opened a door and went to the other side.

I continued to run away then ran down the stairs, down to the basement. I stopped when I checked if I could run or hide. I ran more, trying to get as far away from this psycho until I could.

I saw a door but without a handle? This was not good at all.

"Are you kidding me? No handle?" I gasped.

The maniac was catching up and I had to think fast. I could pull on a shelf full of nails or force the door open.

I didn't want to take any chances hurting myself trying to force the door open so I pulled down on the shelf. I noticed that a nail came rolling to me. Perfect!

I unlocked the door and got to another room and closed it in time before the maniac could walk in. His hand came through the rectangular opening, trying to unlock the door but I closed the opening before he could try locking the door.

I was safe for now but now I'm sure that he would still try to find me. I went by a door which had a handle. I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

I knew what I had to do. I forced the door open by forcing my body against it. It finally opened but I fell on the floor and noticed that I probably wasn't in the lodge anymore. What was this place? Thank goodness my towel stayed on my body.

I walked down this unknown place. It looked quite torn up and and broken. I suddenly saw a picture to my left of what it was. It was an old hotel. Why was it connected to the Washington lodge?

I suddenly forgot that I was going to find Imigie but I couldn't turn back. The maniac was probably still around and I would probably be too late to save her. She was probably still in the lodge and I suddenly had a feeling that the maniac may soon get to her too.

I just continued going down the hall then saw that I could either hide or run. I didn't stand any chance of hiding so I just continued running until I was stopped by the maniac with a gas mask in his hand.

I screamed when I saw him but he placed the gas mask on my mouth, forcing me to breathe deeply.

"I'm so sorry," was the last thing I heard him say before I slipped into unconsciousness.


	11. Truth

*Imigie's POV*

I was still in Hannah's room, trying to figure about what on earth was going on. I decided to maybe find my notebook in my backpack. I went to look for my backpack but it was gone.

"What the heck?" I asked myself.

On Hannah's bed were another set of clothes. They were in my backpack before but why were they doing on Hannah's bed?

I found a note on the bed. This wasn't even there when I first got here. What was going on? I read the note.

 _There's a maniac around and he could be coming for you soon. You don't stand a chance trying to run away in what you're currently wearing. I found these in your backpack and decided that I wanted to be helpful. Much love,_  
 _Josh_

So Josh got to my backpack? I wasn't pissed but I was shocked. I put down the note and picked up each item of clothing that were placed on the bed.

I first picked up a set of black and blue Converse shoes. The second thing I picked up was a set of jet black yoga pants. The third thing I picked up was a plain black jacket. The last thing I picked up was a black V neck T-shirt. Why?

Another thing that baffled me was that there was a maniac in this place? I was terrified.

Just before I going to take my current clothes off, I saw a video camera staring at me. What the fuck? Someone was spying on me? I walked to the camera then picked it up and faced it to me.

"You can go suck a chicken nugget!" I said firmly before putting it down and making it face far away from me.

I knew I had to follow Josh's instructions so I took off my leather jacket, black crop top and black pants.

I was only in my black bra and my black underwear after that but I first got my jet black yoga pants and put them on. Next, I put on my black V neck T-shirt. Next, I put on my black and blue Converse shoes. Last, I put on my black jacket and zipped it up to just a tad bit above the end of the V neck end.

I went into the mirror and checked myself quickly before deciding to head out of the door.

"I know you wanted me to stay here Josh but I can't stay in here with a possible psycho around," I whispered as I just left my previous clothes behind and walked out of Hannah's room.

I saw balloons with arrows drawn on them, telling me to go down stairs. What on earth was going on here?

"Hello?" I called out. "Sam? Chris? Josh? Ashley?"

No answer. Damn it. My heart began to beat fast and pound hard in my chest. Was I all alone here? My friends and my boyfriend probably aren't in the lodge at the moment. Well, I knew Mike and Jess went to go make out in the guest cabin while Mike and Emily went to find her bag.

The rest were in the lodge but I had a feeling that I was the only one in the lodge now. I slowly went downstairs, not wanting to hurt myself. I had another horrible feeling that I was being watched.

Hoping this was just a nightmare, I stopped, closed my eyes and took deep breaths. I didn't want this to be true. I continued doing this, not wanting anymore of it.

Unfortunately, it didn't last very long because I felt a gloved hand rest on my bare chest. I slowly opened my eyes and was face to face with a man with a scary mask on his face, almost like a clown. My heart sped up and I was frozen with fear.

*Unknown POV*

Good thing Imigie found the clothes and the note I left her. Good girl.

I couldn't help myself but chuckle a little when she shouted "you can go suck a chicken nugget."

She turned one of the cameras away but she had no idea I had placed another one by the wall. I watched her change into the clothes I had put out for her.

She looked so beautiful. Everything about her invited me in. Her voice, her pale skin, her rather curvy but still slender body, her wavy midnight hair with blue streaks. She was so beautiful.

I turned to Sam, the poor bathing bird who was unconscious, head slumped to the side. Looking at her was like looking at Ashley and Jess. She wasn't particularity any special to me. I didn't even like Emily.

Imigie though was another story. Everything about her was captivating. I heard her gorgeous voice singing Freres Jacques inside of my head.

I needed her! Now! I placed the gas mask on Sam again to make sure she was unconscious before looking through drawer of items that I could use to get Imigie.

I finally found the perfect thing to use. A syringe with a needle. Perfect! I didn't want to hurt Imigie and I wanted her to have no involvement in my plan for the others. I had a bigger plan for her.

"Sam," I whispered. "It's now time for me to find Imigie. I don't want to hurt her."

I turned back to the monitor and saw that Imigie was out of Hannah's room. Rubbing my temples, I didn't think she would leave. I put the mask back on and left Sam alone.

It was a bit of a journey but I finally made my way back to the lodge. I knew Imigie was in here somewhere. I made sure to be as quiet as possible so if she was near, she wouldn't hear me.

I walked out of basement and there she was. She looked beautiful, even more beautiful than before. I heard her breathing. I slowly walked around her then stopped when I was in front of her.

I was hesitant to lay my hands on her but I knew I had to get her if I didn't want her involved in my plans. I placed my hand on her bare chest. I felt her heartbeat. It was too fast. Was she afraid?

 _Don't be afraid Imigie,_ I thought.

I was about to pull out the syringe with my other hand when I saw her open her eyes and she saw me. She stood still, frozen in fear.

*Imigie's POV*

This was the maniac that Josh told me about! I screamed then kicked him in the gut as I ran into the cinema room and out of it.

"Oh dear god no!" I screamed.

I stopped at a door and quickly turned back to see if he was there.

He was coming closer while holding a syringe up to his head. A fucking needle! I hated needles!

I quickly opened the door and got inside before shutting it and locking it. I wished this intense moment was over but I had a bad feeling that it wasn't over.

"Don't be afraid Imigie," a cold and menacing voice said.

Was this the psycho speaking? I didn't want to take any chances of seeing who spoke. I continued to run.

I went through an open door and fell down in another building. This can't be the lodge. It looked much too old.

I came across a picture and saw it was a hotel. It's an old hotel!

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped.

I continued to walk down the hall, being careful that I don't trip onto something. My breathing quickened when I started to feel that I was still being followed by the psycho.

My heart beat faster and cold sweat came down my face. I somehow knew I was right and I had to get out of there quickly.

I suddenly stopped when I saw a place to hide near the vents but I could keep running for my own sake. I decided to hide.

I found the hiding spot and stayed there. I covered my mouth to muffle my heavy breaths. I suddenly heard footsteps. This had to be the psycho.

More cold sweat streamed down my face. I was starting to shiver and I knew this may be when the psycho would get a hold of me.

"Imigie," I heard the psycho say. "Where are you? Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you."

I had a horrible feeling that he would probably hear my heartbeat so I covered my chest to try to muffle my heartbeat.

I could hear him breathing through the mask. He was definitely here.

I kept as quiet as possible. This was beyond terrifying. Usually, I wasn't easily scared but this moment set in the terror in me.

"Fuck!" the psycho shouted then I heard his footsteps getting more quiet.

I think he was gone. Or maybe I shouldn't be saying that too soon. I stood up from my hiding spot and breathed a sigh of relief. I decided to go inside of the vent.

I unscrewed the vent then got inside of it. I crawled in it, trying to steady my breaths.

After crawling for a while in the vents, I got out of the vent and saw I was in another area. I stood up steadied myself until I saw something straight ahead.

I walked to it and noticed something underneath a large grid paper. I lifted up the bottom right corner of the paper and saw another grid paper with writing on it.

It showed a picture of a human, half of the body cut in half. Another pictured drawn showed the person already dead from being cut in half. I saw another picture of a saw blade. What did this mean?

I also read some writing on the picture. Something about blood, pigs, fake mannequin.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped.

Something told me that this had to be a plan of some sort but whatever this was showing in front of me, I knew nothing about nor was I even aware of it. This didn't make sense to me at all. I was regretting looking at it but I couldn't turn back.

I let go of the grid paper and continued to make my way down this hall. I was determined to find clues on what could have been happening.

I took deep breaths to calm myself down from freaking out but it was no use. I saw a memory plaque showing pictures of Hannah and Beth. Knowing how crazy it was that I first met them last year and then they were gone a few months later, I held my breath.

 _Never Forget_

That was what it read. I gasped then continued to walk around, trying to find clues about this. I decided to check a drawer. The first one showed nothing but dust. I closed it then opened the second drawer and saw a file in it. I placed it on the table and opened it.

 _Medical File: Joshua Washington_

"What the fuck?" I gasped.

I couldn't believe what I was about to witness. I had known him just a few months before the accident but my heart was beginning to pound loudly. Does my own boyfriend have something to do with that picture earlier.

I opened the next page which showed the list of doctors he's probably seen. The only one I recognized was Dr. Hill. I remembered my appointments with him very well. I shuddered then focused on the medical file in front of me.

I began to have a horrible suspicion that Josh probably had problems far bigger than my own. I turned the page and to my fears, I was right. I knew he had problems but I had never discovered that they were worse. My fingers traced along the words.

"Incident at school, suicide attempts, anti-depressants?" I gasped in shock.

I couldn't help but feel so horrible for Josh. How did I not know this before? I turned to the next page and read basically the same thing but in more detail. Shuddering, I turned the page and saw the costs and the bill for this.

It was beginning to make a little bit more sense now. I had a feeling that Josh had something to do with the picture of the saw blade trap I saw earlier. Was I mad at him? No. As far as I was concerned, I could tell he was going too far but despite that, I could feel how much he was suffering. Since I am his girlfriend, I had to take another step to make sure he was okay. I loved him too much to see him suffer.

I was about to put the file back in the drawer when I found yet another file. What the fuck? Did Josh have two medical files? I opened the first page and didn't expect to see this.

 _Medical File: Imigie Paige Madalyn Mayge_

What the hell? I would have thought the Washingtons would give my parents this but why was it here?

"You and I may be a bit even," I whispered.

I opened the file and saw only one doctor's name, Dr. Hill. This was definitely going to be a lot less compared to Josh.

I opened the next page and read it. Unlike Josh, I was never sent to a mental hospital. I would just write down my sorrows and fears as a poem or short stories. I did have a few breakdowns but never as serious as Josh.

I turned to the next page. The details didn't even cover half of the page. I turned to the next page. The bill was a whole lot less than Josh.

"Holy shit!" I gasped.

I was about to put both files away when I saw a gun in the drawer. Perfect! I picked up the gun then placed the two medical files back in the drawers.

I continued to walk down the hall until something caught my eye. I turned to my left and saw a cell phone on the table. I was usually not the one to snoop but because this situation was serious, I didn't have much choice.

I unlocked the phone and saw quite a number of text messages. It was from Dr. Hill. I went ahead and read it.

 _Josh, this is Alan. I hope you don't mind me texting you. I got your email about your plan. I don't think it will work. This is a dangerous plan. Make an appointment to come to see me. Bring Imigie with you too. Ask her and see if she agrees with you or not but I'm sure she won't agree._

"Jesus!" I said under my breath.

I continued to read the next text messages.

 _Josh, please pick up the phone._

 _LEAVE ME ALONE! And don't bring Imigie into this. I don't want to hurt her. She had nothing to do with the prank on my sister._

 _Josh, are you still taking your meds? Imigie told me she's taking her meds._

 _I'm fine. Please leave Imigie out of this! I don't want anything to her!_

 _Josh, please pick up the phone._

 _Josh, please respond._

I let out a small squeal in shock. Josh had some kind of plan that Dr. Hill said was a bad idea and assumed I didn't agree with it either. It must have something to do with the picture.

If that was part of his plan, I sure didn't agree with him on that but I just can't be mad at him.

"I'm sorry I had to do this Josh," I whispered as I put down his cell phone.

I continued to walk down the hall. I was just about to walk to a door when I was stopped by the psycho standing in front of me, holding a syringe.

I screamed and tried to run but the psycho was stronger. He held me down as he pierced the syringe against my skin.

"I don't want to hurt you love," was the the last thing I heard before the darkness won the fight.

*Unknown POV*

I done it! Imigie is now in my possession. I only did this because she had nothing to do with Hannah and Beth's disappearance. She was the only one who tried to help.

I carried her limp body, bridal style then took her to a room I made just for her. I placed her on the table, making her lay down.

I made sure I was careful with her. She was much too valuable for me to let her die.

I got the ropes from my pocket and got some scissors and tied her wrists and ankles to the table. I was being cautious when I did so because I didn't want to hurt her.

After I was finished, I traced my finger on her face. She was so beautiful. Nothing else or no one else could beat her as far as beauty goes.

"Beautiful girl, aren't you Imigie?" I asked even though I knew she wouldn't answer because she was still unconscious.

I knew it would be a while until she would wake up but I was patient enough. The good news was that she had no idea what happened in the shed nor what happened to Sam.

I left Sam in another hall, all alone. I wasn't going with Sam. I was focused on the most beautiful creature ever.

I traced my fingers from her jawline to her neck, to her collar bone and then lastly to her bare chest.

"Oh Imigie," I whispered. "I hope you wake up soon. I have a big surprise for you. I just don't want anyone to hurt you. I won't even hurt you."

I just stood there, anxiously waiting for her to wake up. I didn't want to lose her. She didn't deserve to die.

I took off the mask briefly and walked up to her and kissed her neck. She smelled so beautiful. I was never going to let her go. How much longer would it take for her to wake up?

Sighing, I put the mask on again and stood by the wall close to her and waited for her to wake up.


	12. Sanatorium

*Mike's POV*

The bitter cold still hit me but the adrenaline was sure to keep me warm for a while.

I had stopped at a rock wall and saw the building I was sure curious about and hid behind it, peeking to see what was going on.

"Jesus," I whispered. "That's not good. That's really not good."

Ahead, I saw what it seemed to be the same man but he had a wolf with him. What was going on here?

"Dammit," I said under my breath.

The wolves were standing beside the man. This gave me some kind of clue. They must be working for this guy. The question was why were they going inside of the sanatorium?

"Let's get a closer look," I decided as I put the lantern down and climbed over the wall.

I took the lantern then jumped down the wall before I walked toward the entrance.

I heard howls nearby. Could they be from inside of the sanatorium? That was where the wolves were and maybe the wolves were the source of the howls.

I arrived at the door then turned the knob, unsure if it was locked or not. To my surprise, the door opened. I walked inside of this place which was definitely strange.

The building felt broken. Stairs blocked from broken concrete. Just broken concrete everywhere. Who destroyed this place? I found clues on the way, a lot of stuff about this possibly psycho killer and crazy shit about 1952

I walked up to another door and saw a small socket opening for me to look at what could be happening behind these doors.

It was a figure, a man for sure and two wolves. This had to be the same man who was walking into the sanatorium with the wolves. My eyes widened at the sight.

"What the..." I gasped.

I looked down at the doorknob and tried to turn it but the door was locked. There was a sign just above the door that read: _Chapel Security Pass Required._

Dammit! I needed to find a pass to get to the the chapel. I had to find a way to get one.

I went into the Admin area. There were empty shelves, small cubbies and it was dark and broken. I was for sure wanting to know who in the hell trashed this place.

I turned to my left and found a safe lock. Perfect! Maybe there was something in there.

My heart was beating fast as I heard the continuous sounds of howls probably coming from the wolves. Despite this, I was brave and determined as hell to find out the clues about this.

I stopped and found a large piece of wood on the floor.

"Whoa," I said. "Someone really wanted to take a peak inside."

I picked it up and with all my might, I tried to open the safe. The safe door opened and the wood broke in half. I wasn't distraught about that at all.

I found something interesting in there that I was curious about. I picked up a stack of papers and turned it over and saw a note that read: _30 Clocking In Name Cards_.

"Oh shit," I whispered. "Look at this."

Apparently, this had some information about who was working in this place. I've already read a letter about this place. This began to spark up my curiosity a bit.

I put it down and got out of the area and walked to the left again and saw a broken camera. What was this all about? I put the camera down and continued forward.

I stopped at two paths. One went to the Morgue and another path went somewhere else. Just for sakers, I went straight to the other path and walked down the hall.

I walked in the first room to my right and tried to find anything interesting. My eyes fell upon a newspaper, Alberta Post. I read it and opened my eyes wide in shock.

"Intrigue on Blackwood Mountain," I whispered.

So there was a person who was assaulted and someone else got their camera confiscated because they were taking pictures. This was some crazy shit I was seeing.

I got out of the room and with the rest of the hall blocked, I had no choice but to go to the Morgue.

"You got this Mikey boy," I told myself in my head as I walked down the hall to wherever the morgue was.

I stopped at an area that I though I should check out because I figured there would be more answers and questions.

I picked up a paper which read: _Miner Medical Report._

Holy shit!

So twelve miners were trapped after a mine collapse. This was sole serious shit happening. Plus, they were admitted to the sanitarium. Wow.

I flipped to the back and read a written note.

 _One of those guys actually tried to bite me! I'm going to report it to Dr. Bowen._

What on earth? So whatever miners that were being evaluated have got to be lunatics or something.

I walked out of the room and went down stairs. I turned to one of the doors and opened it and saw a machete. Perfect! This would make a useful weapon.

"Oh shit, gross," I said, seeing blood that the machete was stuck to.

I took it out and it was now in my hands. Perfect. I put it in my belt and continued to walk down the area which did feel pretty unsettling to me.

I suddenly turned and saw an area I hadn't looked at. I went to that direction and went to an area ends curtains were closed. Weird.

I moved the curtain and saw a restraining chair, just there.

"Holy shit," I said. "What happened here?"

This had to be used for forms of torture. I couldn't shake the though of it but I didn't want to anyway.

There was blood on the chair too. What?

I went into to take a closer look and thoughts came into my head.

"Twisted fuckers like to watch I guess," I said.

I walked out the area, not wanting anymore of what was that chair could be telling me. I passed by some curtains and beds as I continued down this place.

I turned and saw something written on the wall. This looked interesting. I decided to check it out. I stopped then read the writing on the wall

 _How many days will they keep us here?!_

Who the hell wrote this? Something told me this has to be the miners who were in this place getting treated.

I shook my head then walked out of the area and continued down this place.

I saw an area that could be interesting to check out so I turned to go find anything interesting. I stumbled across a note on the table.

 _REPLY IMMEDIATELY: Reporters and other snoopers to be kept away at all costs._

I turned it over and saw it was telegram. So this had something to do with the miners being in this horrible place.

I read what was in the front and gasped in shock. Obviously, the sanitarium staff didn't want the press to see what was happening, at least that was what I thought.

I walked out of the area and into another hall that could be leading somewhere.

I saw a hand just rocking side to side with s tag on it. Nope. This had to be a trap. I moved away from it and went to the next area.

I turned and saw a horrifying looking skull in a glass container.

"This place just gets better and better," I said to myself, obviously not sounding convinced.

I saw cabinets that looked like they contained something. I opened one of them and saw it had to be a freezer where the bodies would be stored.

I pulled out the tray in the freezer and saw name tag, a death tag. No body was found though. It had possibly Dr. Bowen's name on the tag. It said that he was attacked by inmate on the throat. Holy shit!

Shaking my head after reading the tag, I walked away and went to another cabinet.

I opened it and there was what appeared to be a blanket and a death certificate? What? This had to be another person attacked by an inmate. Holy damn!

I read it and it said something about this person having their kidneys and stomach eaten by the attacked. What the fuck?

I shuddered and went to the next cabinet. I began to have a bad feeling that there would be a body in this place. I opened up the cabinet and I was right.

The body looked horrible. It looked almost zombie like.

"Ugh!" I grimaced. "Fucking sick! That's fucking sick."

Out of the mouth came a rat. Ugh! So gross. What on earth were we dealing with here?

I checked the pocket of the body's shirt and saw a pass for the chapel. Yes! I needed to go inside of the chapel. I took it and walked to a door that needed a chapel pass to get in.

I used the card to unlock the door then I walked in a hall. I walked upstairs but stopped at the middle of the stairs when I heard an angry bark.

I turned and saw it was a wolf barking at me. I had to run. I quickly ran upstairs then found a door I would close and lock. Good. Now I would keep the dog away from trying to attack me.

I went downstairs and saw a long way to get down. I sat down on the floor and jumped a long way down. Thankfully, I didn't hurt myself.

I checked my surroundings and saw I was back where I was before. I went to the double doors that led to the chapel and unlocked the door with the pass. I opened the door and I went inside of the chapel.

Suddenly, another wolf barked at me, scaring me. I didn't want to punch it so I remained calm toward him.

"Okay... okay..." I said calmly. "Easy boy... Easy... Easy... That's a good boy."

The wolf backed away slowly and I thought maybe I should find him something to play with in order to tell him I'm not a bad man.

I saw something, like cloth there. I went to go check it out. It was a jacket, possibly for someone in this place. I put it on, knowing how freezing it was outside.

I saw a gun behind the fence but there was a hole. Maybe I could tried to knock over this thing and get the gun. I did that and the gun came toward me.

"Nice," I whispered as I put the gun in my pocket.

I went out of the area and into the chapel. I saw an interesting looking box. I went to go check it out and saw it was a cigar box. Who on earth?

I put it down then walked to a chest that was ahead. I opened the chest and saw revolting things. Ugh! Bones. Wait... I could give it to the white dog. Good!

I picked up the bone and walked away from the chest. Perfect!

I gave the dog a bone then slowly approached him. I wanted to make sure I was slow because I didn't want to make him mad. I reached my hand to his head then he looked happy that now I had become friends with him. This is great.

I walked away from him and went up to a plaque that was hanging in the wall. It had a map and pictures of whatever areas there were.

"Fucking creep!" I whispered.

So this man has been tracking down something. Possibly Bigfoot and something else.

I walked away from the plaque and saw a sign that read: _Exit._

There was one problem. There was a lock on the door. Shit! I suddenly had an idea. I would shoot the lock with the gun I had with me. Perfect!

I shot the lock and the door opened. Thank the lord!

I walked into a hall and saw a door to my right. I went to the door and saw I was in some kind of odd staircase of some sort.

I didn't want to check downstairs just yet. I walked around the stairs and saw something on the floor. I picked it up and saw a picture of twelve men there. The caption below read: _Miracle Men._

Miracle men?

I put down the picture then walked to the stairs and walked downstairs.

I ended up what it seemed to be some kind of old basement or something. This was very weird.

I stopped at a barrel that was blocked some kind of doorway. I moved the barrel away and shot the lock like I did at the other area.

Suddenly, something did not feel right. I smelled something burning. I opened the door and saw fire.

"Shit," I whispered.

I quickly moved away as a small  
explosion turned on and I was on the ground. Darkness slowly took over me.


	13. Fire Tower

*Matt's POV*

"What are we going to do?" Emily panicked while we were surrounded by the elk.

We slowly backed away from the elk then we stopped, unsure what to do now. I was worried about what could happen to us both but there was no time to panic.

"Stay calm," I assured to Emily. "Relax. They're just deer. They just want to check us out is all."

She didn't look very convinced at all.

"No no no Matt," she said fearfully. "They're gonna hurt us-"

"Shhh," I hushed her.

We walked toward the elk in a bit of a slow manner until we stopped at one that kept making noise at us. I had an axe that maybe I should hit but but something told me that I shouldn't hurt them.

I decided not to hurt him and slowly walked past him.

"Just walk slow," I said to Emily.

She walked slowly behind me as we passed by the elk until there were no more of them. Thank goodness. We did it!

*Emily's POV*

I had the flashlight in my hand as I shined it so Matt and I could see where we were going.

We we walked down the dark and snowy path. I was determined to get to the radio. As far as I was concerned, I did not want to go back to the lodge. I was beginning to think that this killer maniac would want us to be at the lodge.

We were about to walk up the stairs when something turned on and it was bright. It had to be a light.

"Ahh! That's freaking bright," I said, covering my eyes.

"No kidding," Matt agreed, shielding his eyes too from the bright light.

"I can't see," I said. "What is that?"

"It's just a security light," he explained. "Motion sensor probably."

I agreed then we went to the stairs and walked up them. There were quite a bit of stairs.

The light sensor went off. So Matt was right after all, dammit Matt!

I saw a ladder, thinking that we had to climb up in order to get to the radio.

I climbed up the ladder then made it and waited for Matt to climb up. After he was done, we went to climb up the second ladder. Suddenly, something was feeling off. It was windier than usual.

"Ugh, why is it so windy all of the sudden?" I wondered.

"We're almost inside," Matt called back to me.

I made it up to the next level but then saw another ladder waiting for us the climb up. I looked up but saw that the hatch was closed. I pushed it up then climbed the rest of the way up and into the tower.

I shined the light where Matt was still climbing up, then he closed and locked the hatch after he climbed up.

"You alright?" Matt asked.

"Yeah," I said brushing away the snow off off of my coat.

I turned to a locker then opened it, just to see Hannah's missing poster. I shook my head sadly.

"After tonight," Matt said. "The disappearance is starting to make more sense."

I walked away from it and saw a printer. I decided to go check it out. I tried to turn it on but it wouldn't turn on.

"No power," I said. "There's gotta be a switch or something around here."

I began to look for something that could look like a switch that could turn on the power so we could turn on the radio to get help.

I opened a door that lead to outside. It was pretty windy with snow coming down rather heavily.

I stopped when I saw something that looked like an emergency flare. What was this about? I opened the crate and saw a flare gun in the crate. Damn!

I took out the flare gun then wondered if I should keep it or give it to Matt. I decided to give the flare gun to Matt.

Matt took the gun then looked at it before he raised it up to the sky and fired.

"Oh shh," Matt cussed.

"That oughta get someone's attention," I replied. "Hopefully someone that's not a psychopath."

I closed the crate door then walked until I stopped at the fuse box. I opened the fusebox door then pulled the switch down.

The lights turned on. Oh thank goodness. We finally have power up on this tower. Now we just needed to ca for help.

"Fuck yeah, here we go," I said happily.

"Nice work," Matt replied.

"Score one for Matt and Emily," I said.

I walked inside of the tower and went to the printer and pressed a green lit button.

The printer printed a paper then finished its job. I picked up the paper and turned it over and saw it was Beth's missing poster.

"Sorry you're still missing too Beth," I said solemnly.

I put down the paper then went for the radio. Now I had to go call for help then eventually, we would get the hell out of this mountain.

"...Blackwood County, over," a voice over the radio said.

I pressed a button to allow me to speak into the microphone.

"Hello?" I asked. "Anyone there? Hello! Please say something if you're out there, please we need help! Over! Over!"

No response.

"Shit!"

I was about to adjust the radio but suddenly I was interrupted by the vice again.

"...Hello?"

"Oh my god!" I sighed. "Thank god. We need help, please!"

"...Hello is someone trying to contact us? This is the park ranger service for Blackwood County. I'm not getting your signal very well. Please speak slowly and clearly, over."

I nodded before I had to explain what was happening.

"Please! Please please please help! Oh my god we're stuck up on Blackwood Mountain and there's a maniac-"

"...If you can hear this, please repeat your message as I am unable to understand what you are saying, over."

"We need help please!"

I was beginning to panic.

"Hello? Can you please identify yourself? Over."

"Oh my godchild okay. This is... My name is Emily. Hello?"

I adjusted the radio before this conversation was continuing.

"You're not coming through clearly, please repeat, over."

"We're on... Blackwood Mountain... By the ski lodge... There's a killer and he's after us and he's already killed one of our friends. Oh god please help, you've got to help us!"

"Something tripped them prion sensor," Matt said sounding worried. "Probably a fucking deer."

"I read you, ma'am," the man said over the radio. "Please do not leave your position. We will send out helicopters to get you as soon as the storm has subsided, over."

Matt and I sighed of relief. Thank goodness. But something was still nagging in my mind.

"What? When? How long?" I asked.

"Dawn, at the earliest," the man said. "Not until dawn, over."

Something banged causing me and Matt to jump. It was definitely the maniac.

"Oh my god, he's here, he's coming for me!" I cried.

Something sounded like it had snapped. This was not good at all.

"Oh my god Matt what is happening!" I screamed.

"The tower!" Matt yelled.

"Oh god!" I screamed.

The tower was probably falling down. And it was. We went sliding a bit but I went down and smashed against the widow.

"Emily!" Matt called. "Emily!"

I opened my eyes. We were alive. Thank goodness! Something came down and was about to hit me. I moved away from the thing and was hanging on to the handle of the tower.

"Oh god! Shit!" I cried.

Something else came down but I moved away before it was about to hit me. Would Matt be able to come rescue me from the possible life or death situation was currently in right now?

*Matt's POV*

"Oh fuck!" I cried.

I climbed up and got myself up but the tower was unsteady. I had to be careful.

"Matt! Help me please!"

Emily. I needed to find her.

"I'm coming!" I called back to her.

I slowly walked to her and saw her hanging on to the handle, dangling down and I wasn't sure what could be down there.

"It's pretty unsteady here," I said.

"Matt, you gotta do something right now, what are you waiting for?" she cried.

"Let me think!"

"Don't think you idiot! Just get me outta here!"

"Emily, you're upset, you need to calm down. You're gonna be fine."

"Ugh! Stop talking! I can't take it!"

"Stop yelling at me and let me work this out, okay?"

"No you stop it! Why do you question every little thing I say! I'm goddamned sick of it!"

"I'm gonna try and get yo you and pull you up."

"Now will you please get me off this goddamned tower?! Please please pleas Matt! Just do something!"

This was definitely a life for death situation for both of us. I just only prayed that we would not make it out alive.

I decided to jump to safety because I didn't want to risk it. I jumped to a platform on the other side and the tower fell, with Emily still hanging on.

I climbed up the platform and saw that Emily was gone. I hope she wasn't dead. I didn't want her to die.

"Emily!" I called out to her.

I at least made it out alive but the only thing that was nagging in my mind was if Emily made it out alive or not. I just had to hope for the best.


	14. Paranormal

*Ashley's POV*

Chris and I had went back to the lodge and looked for Sam and Imigie. We first decided that we would check for Sam in the bathroom.

"Dammit!"

She wasn't in the bathroom. We knew that possibly Imigie could be in Hannah's room. Chris and I went to check there to see if she was there.

"Fuck!"

She wasn't in there but I noticed that her clothes were lying on Hannah's bed and a note.

"Is this one of Josh's pranks?" I asked Chris, showing him the note.

"He probably wrote this before what happened at the shed," he replied.

But there was something else on the note that I saw. I took out my phone to check out the time.

The note read it was 1:30 am when Josh had died about an hour before that. This didn't sound right.

"Didn't Josh die like an hour before?" I wondered. "This doesn't seem right."

Chris stroked his face in utter confusion. I knew he was thinking the same thing.

The note could have been fake. Shaking my head, we walked out of Hannah's room and went downstairs to find Sam and Imigie.

"Ugh, where can they be?" I asked.

Chris shrugged as we walked downstairs.

"I haven't seen them," he said.

"I haven't seen them either," I said worriedly.

We decided to go down to the basement. Maybe they both went down there but we didn't completely know.

We were about to pass by a dresser but suddenly, a candle that was there lit up, on its own. I screamed when this happened. This place felt haunted.

"Did that just happen?" I asked.

"Dammit, what is going on around here?" Chris seemed to echo my thoughts.

My blood turned cold and I was beginning to feel terrified. This lodge was nice and safe but now it's haunted? I had a very bad feeling about this.

"Chris?" I asked him.

"Sa- What?" he wondered.

I went downstairs to try to find Sam and Imigie.

"Chris I just want to say what happened back there in the shed... I know how hard that was... Josh was your friend."

"Ashley stop..."

"No, I want to say- I mean thank you- than you for saving my life-"

"Ash... What was I gonna do? I... I couldn't let anything happen to you... I couldn't."

We walked inside the cinema room. Could they have both went down here?

"Ash, you alright?" Chris asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "I just... I know you and Josh were close, Chris-"

"Let's just find Sam and Imigie, okay? That's what we're doing now."

"But I mean oh my god-"

"Ashley! Just stop, okay? I don't want to think about what just happened..."

"Chris-"

"We're finding Sam and Imigie."

We walked out of the cinema room then the door behind us shut on its own. I squealed when it happened.

"What the heck?" I said nervously.

We continued forward until there were two paths. One led to the door straight in front of us and another path led to a door to the left of us further down.

I decided to check the door in front of us, thinking that the door on the left was probably locked. I opened the door but the door shut on its own. I jumped and almost yelped when this happened.

"This is so eff-ed up," Chris admitted.

The fear inside of me continued to consume me. I was nearly at my fucking limit.

I went to go to the door on the left but when I was half way down the hall, the door opened by itself. I jumped when this happened, grabbed my chest, trying to protect myself from any kind of horrifying thing that would get to us.

I continued forward and walked into the next area then saw what appeared to be a white figure, like a ghost gliding across the hall. I gasped as I saw this.

I felt Chris bump into me but I remembered the ghost I saw and I had to ask him this.

"Wait a minute," I said. "Did you just see that?"

Chris looked confused. I just hoped he saw what I had saw.

"Uhh... Did I see what?" he pondered as we continued to walk slowly down the dark and ominous hallway.

"That, Chris. That!"

"What "that" was that?"

"It was like a see through shape. Like a ghost."

"Oh boy."

"I'm serious."

"Why don't you believe me?! I said I saw it, doesn't that count for anything?"

"Wait," Chris tried to stop me. "We've been through hell tonight. Okay? Your mind is fried. My mind is fried. I don't even trust what I've been seeing."

Was he kidding? I was far too sure that I had seen a ghost. Didn't I just see it earlier?

"No! You are wrong. I saw it. And I am sure, Chris!" I insisted.

Chris still didn't seem convinced but in his eyes, I could tell that he didn't want to argue about this any longer.

"Alright alright. Maybe... Maybe you did see something," he agreed reluctantly. "Let's just keep our heads. Okay?"

The fear continued building up inside of my mind and my entire body. I was definitely not sure what was happening anymore although I was sure about the ghost.

"Are we going crazy down here?" I cried fearfully.

"It's the only place left Sam and Imigie could be, Ash."

"I wish we could just go find everyone else and-"

"What if Sam needs us! What if she's in trouble? Or about Imigie? She could be alone with the maniac too."

"Oh god," I whimpered, burying my face in my hands.

I suddenly heard a door open by itself. What the heck?

"Let's go," Chris insisted.

I nodded and followed him down the stairs. Now this place seemed to be the basement. I heard a loud bang, causing me to jump and squeal.

I continued to walk down the hall behind Chris until another loud sound was heard. Chris backed away a bit and so did I.

"My god!" Chris shouted. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"What the hell is going on?" I wondered.

I squealed when I saw a rocking horse rock back and forth. Holy shit!

"Oh my god, that scared me," I said, placing my hand against my chest in fear.

"You knocked into it?" Chris asked.

"I don't know," I said timidly. "How did everything get so freaky around here? Doors slamming and candles lighting out of nowhere and that spector or whatever it was-"

"Ashley, I think you're kind of ignoring what's really happening here-"

"Don't tell me you didn't see that translucent white figure just passing right by us?"

"We... We could be seeing things-"

"I'm not imagining things," I insisted.

"Yeah, well I mean saw things too. I saw what happened to Josh in the shed. You know? And that's what I'm worried about!"

"Oh.." I groaned. "Chris. I know. I know."

"You know what I'm really worried about? Okay? I'm worried about Sam and Imigie. What happened to Sam? You know she could be all alone with the maniac. And Imigie too. She could be alone with the maniac. They could be dead too."

"Don't say that Chris," I said, trying to block the images out of my head.

I suddenly saw the ghost again. Not again! Chris has to see this.

"Wait! Chris! The ghost!"

"What?"

"Didn't you see it?"

"No," he answered.

I shook my head, already thinking about why Chris had yet to see it.

"You were looking at your phone, you dip!" I cried. "What are you tweeting? "Hashtag there's a freaking ghost after us?""

"Ash, calm down okay? There is no ghost here," he tried to reassure me but I knew in the back of my mind, it wasn't going to work. "Ghost of what? You're freaked out because of what happened with Josh."

I was the one mentioning that and I though he was done talking about it. Apparently, he wasn't done mentioning it.

"You're not paying attention," I insisted. "I saw it. I saw a ghost and it looked like Hannah! It looked like Hannah! Or maybe Beth!"

"What? Jesus Ash. What do you think they followed us here from the séance?"

"I don't know what! Maybe!"

"They didn't! Because ghosts don't exist, okay?"

Okay, Chris. I still have a crush on him but what he said went too far. Even Imigie who I've met over a year ago even mentioned that she saw ghosts. Should I tell him this?

"Okay, who was talking to us at the séance Chris?" I cried.

"I don't know," he answered.

We suddenly heard a scream. I yelped when I heard it.

Out of nowhere, a picture fell down to the wall. What the hell?

I screamed when I saw this happened. This was some freaky shit.

"What did that?" I asked.

"How does a picture just jump off the wall like that?"

We walked down then I saw something from the corner of my eye. It was a key. Cool!

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw the ghost again, already hoping that Chris saw it.


	15. New Clues

*Ashley's POV*

"Look! Chris!" I shouted, pointing to the ghost.

"What?" Chris was confused.

"It's the ghost!" I cried.

Chris turned and looked rather baffled. Now this time, I was certain that he had seen the ghost. Wasn't sure how long it was in the lodge but because of my fear, I didn't want to know.

"See?" I cried, pointing to the ghost who was now walking alway to somewhere to the right.

Obviousthis ghost is leading us somewhere. Chris looked even more baffled, probably afraid now that I assume that he's seen it.

"This is fucking crazy," he said, shaking his head as he ran, possibly to where the ghost was going.

"Wait!" I said. "It's showing us the way."

I followed him to an area on the right, where I was sure the ghost was leading us to. Ahead of me, looked like it was a dollhouse. What on earth was this? I walked closer and peered inside of of small window.

"Chris! Come here! You need to see this," I called to him then I heard his footsteps.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Tiny furniture?"

"No. Tiny figures."

I looked up and saw a keyhole. This must be where the key I got earlier is suppose to go to unlock the dollhouse. The scariest part for me could be opening it.

"Oh," I groaned. "I feel like the ghost wanted me to see this."

I took a deep breath then summed up my courage to unlock and open the dollhouse. After I opened it, I looked at the scene in one of the rooms and there was something unsettling about it.

"That's us!" I gasped.

"Yeah, waiting for Hannah and Beth," Chris sighed.

"But it's so accurate," I whispered, pointing to different places. "That's exactly where I was and this was exactly where Matt was."

"This was set up by someone."

"No. It has to be the ghost trying to tell us who killed Hannah and Beth."

"I think it's this bastard who's trying to fuck with our heads."

"Why would he set this all up Chris?"

Suddenly, one doll with brown hair who was standing up tilted its head and opened one eye. Chris and I jumped at this then the top of the dollhouse opened.

I took out a journal then opened it up, shocked.

"It's Hannah's diary," I said.

I turned my focus to the diary in front of me. I opened it and read the first page I opened to.

 _Josh, Beth and I were at school and we met a new girl from Texas. She's the sweetest girl ever. Her name is Imigie. She's so kind. I'm definitely gonna invite her to the party._

I looked at the entry with a sad expression on my face. I turned to the next page and read the next entry.

 _Mom finally agreed! The invitations are out! The party is gonna happen! I hate that I have to wait. :-(_  
 _So far, Ash, Matt, Sam & Imigie have aid definitely yes. Nothing from Mike. :-(_

The fear I once had was slowly being replaced by a sense of sadness. I remembered Hannah being so alive. It's funny how much things have changed in just a year.

I turned to the next page and saw another note in the back of the first entry.

 _OMG! Mike confirmed. He phoned Josh this afternoon. :D_

More sadness sunk into my heart. I remember all of this happened a few months before Hannah, Beth and Josh introduced us to Imigie. I turned to the next page.

 _Woohoo!_ 🎈 _PARTY TIME_ 🎈 _Tomorrow!_  
 _Everyone being together at the mountain is gonna be awesome! Cozy fires and hot tubs and OMG_ ❤️ _MIKE_ ❤️  
 _I'm so psyched to spend some time with him!_

It was too much for me. The sadness sunk in deeply into my heart.

"I can't read this," I said sadly. "It's so sad Chris."

I closed the diary and put it back in the dollhouse. I suddenly heard something that sounded like something was opening.

"What was that?" I wondered.

We walked away from the dollhouse and went to a door that had slightly opened. I went on first until a horrifying, bloody face jumped in front of me.

I screamed then suddenly, the door closed, separating me and Chris.

"Chris!" I cried, trying to open the door. "Chris! Chris!"

The door opened in front of me and there was Chris. He let me in then we decided to look around this place.

What was totally off was that I found something behind two boxes. It was a video camera. Chris came to me and saw the same thing too.

"I don't like being watched," I said.

Chris turned the camera around but I turned it back and tilted it backward so the lens could focus at my face and O had to make a statement.

"Go suck an egg!" I insulted to the camera.

I turned the camera around and saw even more unsettling things. I saw a book about light bulbs. That was definitely random. I opened the book and saw that one of the bulbs was circled. So this had to be a set up but I didn't want to tell Chris yet.

We continued to walk forward then opened a door, walking into another hallway. It didn't even look like the hallways in the lodge anymore. This had to be some other place but I wasn't sure what it was.

"What is this place?" I wondered.

"It's like a whole another hotel," Chris replied. "I had no idea this was here."

I shook my head as we continued down the hall then I saw something on the floor. I picked it up and recognized it instantly. Sam's bracelet! She never takes it off! I was so worried. I hoped the psycho didn't get to her.

We turned to the left then I saw newspapers on the floor but something was rather off about them.

"Are these fake?" I wondered. "Why would anyone make fake newspapers?"

Chris seemed just as confused as I was. He shook his head.

"That's a really good question," he replied.

We continued to walk ahead into a hallway then Chris stopped. I stopped where he was too and I knew this was going to be a serious conversation.

"Chris," I said slowly. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Yeah, I'm about at my limit here too," he replied.

"All I wanted to do was to forget last year ever happened."

"Same."

"You know when you're crushing pretty hard on someone."

"Wait, you mean we left a friend in a vulnerable place which essentially caused her to run away and never to be heard from again."

A horrible sense of sadness and regret filled inside of me as Chris said this. Why?

"Who likes being made fun of?" I said.

"They don't make fun of me," he replied rather jokingly.

"To your face," I shot back. "Chris, we made her look so stupid in front of her friends and the guy she liked. I can't imagine doing anything worse to somebody."

We continued to walk ahead until Chris stopped again then I stopped where he was at once again, possibly with an idea in my mind.

"I think the fake newspapers have something to do with the guy who killed Josh," I said. "Like its a set up but I think we're missing something."

We continued to walk ahead and into another hallway. We went to an area behind us then the door closed on its own.

I jumped, fear closing in, inside of my mind. This was all too much for me. I turned to my left and saw bloody hooks and chains. What on earth? Could the maniac be behind this? Or were the Washingtons into some serious freaky shit?

I shook my head as I continued forward then spotted something to my right. I walked toward then until I began to smell something rather revolting. I looked up and saw it was a dead pig.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," I said, looking away. "Repulsive!"

"This can't be for eating," Chris replied.

Obviously. Why was this here?

We continued forward then went back inside of a room with a movie projector on a desk. I flipped the switch then the projector turned on.

It showed the prank from last year. It was all too much for me. I couldn't take it anymore.

"I can't watch this anymore," I said sadly to Chris.

I turned back to the wall which showed Hannah's face then something scary jumped at us. I jumped and screamed when this happened.

Chris and I walked out of the room and saw a door then another door just farther ahead.

I turned to the first door then we went inside of it. There, I saw a clown faced dummy wearing Sam's clothes. What the hell?

Further down the room, we saw another chair and turned it.

"Sam!" I cried.

There was Sam in a towel. I wasn't sure if she was dead or unconscious.

"She's still breathing," Chris said. "Let's get out of here and find Imigie. We now know where Sam is."

I nodded then followed Chris out of the room and walked to the door further ahead. Chris opened the door then we walked inside.

There was a table there then we saw a figure laying there. It didn't take long for me to recognize who it was, given it shown the blue streaks and the raven black hair.

"Imigie!" I cried. "Oh god! Is she dead?"

"No she's not," Chris said. "She's still breathing. She might have been knocked out."

I looked carefully at her unconscious body then I heard something grab Chris. I turned and Chris was being grabbed by the maniac.

"Chris!" I cried but he was already knocked out.

I saw the maniac then screamed, backing away from me.

"Get back!" I yelled. "Stay the hell away from me!"

I gave him a punch on the shoulder and he backed away, in pain.

"No no no no!" he cried. "Live an learn!"

"What?" I asked, confused.

The maniac punched me in the face and the darkness was winning.

"Live and learn," was the last thing I heard from the maniac before I lost consciousness.


	16. Captured

*Chris's POV*

I slowly opened my eyes and saw I wasn't in the room that Imigie was in but I was in a different area. I was sitting in a chair with my left hand tied to a chair and the other one free but there was a gun in front of me.

Further in front of me was Ashley who was still unconscious. Oh god, I hope she was okay.

"Ashley?" I tried to wake her up. "Ash?"

She moved a bit then her eyes slowly opened and I noticed that she had a black eye. Oh god! I hope the maniac did what I think he did to her.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"I think he hit me," she said a bit weakly.

I fucking knew it. I was ready for the maniac to come so I could punch him. How dare he hit a girl!

"I gonna rip his neck off," I said sternly.

I looked around, trying to find any source of the maniac.

"You murdering piece of shit!" I shouted.

Ashley was crying hysterically, obviously scared that we were going to die.

"I don't think I'm ready to die Chris," Ashley whimpered.

"No one is going to die," I said.

"I wish I could tell you. It's just not fair!"

She cried harder but I tried to stop her.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"It's too late Chris, what's the point?" she replied sadly. "We're always talking around it and now we've wasted everything."

"Ashley," I said slowly. "None of it was wasted."

I suddenly felt a lump in my throat, knowing I was probably gonna cry too.

"Spending time with you was all I ever wanted to do," I said, nearly on the verge of tears."

"Chris," Ashley said softly. "What are you saying?"

"Ash," I said. "I promise that when I get you out of here-"

I was suddenly interrupted by a sound of a machine then I looked up and saw two saws rotating fast a few feet above our heads.

"Oh god!" I cried.

Ashley was crying hysterically hard then stopped and looked at me. I could add the fear in her eyes.

"Don't be scared," I said quietly to her.

"Oh you should be Ash," the voice of the maniac said. "Because here's a twist. Chris has made one fatal choice already. And now, he must make another. Chris, you can take that gun in front of you and shoot Ashley or you can shoot yourself. Whoever is left can live. The choice is yours."

I looked at the gun and picked it up then looked at Ashley who was still crying softly. I couldn't do this to her. Not to her! I loved her.

Killing myself for her could be my sacrifice but I was sure she'd be distraught too so to put an end to who had to shoot each other, I chose to do nothing.

The saws were coming closer to our heads but I wasn't going to do anything. We weren't going to continue on to this journey without the other. I was going to save both of us.

The saws came even closer to our heads and I closed my eyes, preparing for the fate that awaited for us.

*Sam's POV*

I woke up to someone saying my name. I was confused at first but I turned my head and saw it was Mike.

"Mike?" I said, puzzled.

He gestured to his direction, asking me to come to him. I nodded.

I realized I was tied to the chair so I had to push myself to his direction, struggling a bit but I was able to get a hang of it.

After I reached to where he was, I turned the back of the chair to him so he could cut my hands free.

I suddenly felt a burning sensation and I gasped a bit but then I was cut free. Mike gave me the lighter that I assumed he used to free my hands and tried to melt the plastic that held my feet together. The plastic melted, cutting my feet free.

"Damn, those things were tight," I whispered to myself.

I pushed the chair away and knelt down to see Mike. Thank goodness he found me.

"Oh, thank god you found me," I sighed in relief.

"It's okay," he replied. "You're okay."

I noticed that Jess wasn't with him. Where was she?

"Mike," I said. "Where's Jessica?"

He looked down and I was probably thinking what he was thinking.

"Jessica is dead," he said sadly. "The maniac killed her."

I shook my head while hearing his words. Poor Jess.

"This guy who you're talking about, he attacked me," I said sternly. "He showed me his videos too. And one of them showed Josh being killed by this huge fucking saw blade."

"Jesus Christ," Mike said surprised. "What the fuck is going on around here?"

"He also showed me a video of Imigie in Hannah's room," I continued. "I think he might have gotten to her too. I haven't see her around."

Mike shook his head, looking down again.

"I'm gonna rip his nuts out," he said.

He looked up and turned to me.

"There's a door here," he continued. "It won't open. Can you unlock it from your side?"

I nodded then stood up. I suddenly saw my backpack and a flashlight there. Connivence at its finest. I walked out of the room and found two doors. One was an iron type of door. The other was a wooden door that I had to move a long piece of wood.

I turned to the long piece of wood and picked it up then opened it.

In came Mike. He looked beat up a bit and had dirt on his face. Weird.

"Gee, you look like hell," I exclaimed.

"Nice to see you too," he said, brushing it off.

I turned to a corner and Mike turned, unsure what I was doing.

"What are you doing?"

"Well actually, the towel didn't turn out to be the best outfit for fighting off killer maniacs," I replied jokingly.

He was still looking, probably to peek at my doings.

"Do you mind, Mike?" I asked, gesturing him to turn away.

He gasped then turned away as I changed into a white shirt, red jacket, grey yoga pants and sneakers.

After I was done, I left my backpack there then I just remembered something.

"We should find Imigie," I said.

"I agree," Mike replied. "She could be anywhere."

Mike and I went out of the room and went down the hall and saw a door that led to a room ahead.

"We should check there," Mike said.

I nodded then opened the door. We slowly walked into the room then saw someone lying on a table, unconscious. We immediately recognized who it was.

"Imigie!" we gasped in unison.

We came to her side. I noticed she wasn't wearing what she was before. Instead of her punkish-goth clothes, she instead wore a black jacket over a black V neck t-shirt, black yoga pants and black Converse shoes.

I didn't know if I should check her pulse. Was she dead?

"She's still breathing," Mike said.

I wanted to make sure so I listened carefully. She was breathing. I checked her pulse. She was still alive. Just unconscious.

"Shit!" I whispered. "I think the maniac got to her too.

Mike shook his head. This was some weird shit happening.

"I'm gonna fucking beat his head off," Mike said under his breath then walked out of the room.

I followed him and we stopped outside of the room Imigie was in and stood there. This can't be good at all. If the maniac got to her too, he was going to pay.

*Imigie's POV*

I slowly opened my eyes, trying to find out where I was. I was laying on a table. What?

I tried to sit up but my hands and legs were tied to the table. Who on earth did this?

I tried to find any sight of anyone else in this place. Without any success, I decided that maybe I should call them. Maybe they will hear me.

"Chris? Josh? Sam? Ashley?"

No answer. I was scared. I was probably on my own.

My breathing quickened when I heard heavy footsteps coming close to me.

"Ah, Imigie. You decided to wake up. I have a big surprise for you."

I tried to find the source of the voice then screamed when I saw him itching closer to me. The psycho!

Cold sweat streamed down my face as I tried to fight against the ropes that held me down tightly. I buckled my entire body, trying to escape but had no success in doing so.

"Stay away from me!" I cried.

The psycho didn't but he caressed my body, making my blood turn cold. Why was he doing this? Knowing that I had zero chance of escaping, I stopped myself and took deep breaths while the psycho stared at me.

"Just calm down beautiful," he said. "I just want to keep you safe."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Did he really think I was like the damsel in distress?

"I can handle myself," I replied sternly.

The psycho laughed then wrapped his hand around my throat. The air felt trapped in my throat. This was not good at all.

"You are much too valuable for you to be in these games," he said before letting me go.

I let in gasps of air as I coughed. The psycho placed his hand on my chest, his mask still scaring me.

"Deep breaths," he whispered. "I just want to show you something."

I slowly took deep breaths and stared at him with shocked eyes. What was he going to do next?

He took off his gloves then took off his mask and the shock continued to fill me eyes as I saw his familiar face.

"Josh?" I cried. "What.. why... how..."

He hushed me, trying to calm me down. I didn't want to say anything to him about what I saw earlier so I just kept my mouth shut.

"It's okay Imi," he whispered as he caressed my face.

There was one thing that was off about him. He didn't look like the Josh I remembered. He looked crazed. His eyes looked rather wild. It was hard to watch him like this.

"I'm pulling revenge to the others for the prank on Hannah," he whispered almost sadly. "I don't want you taking any part of it because you were the only one who actually ran out in a fucking snowstorm to try to save my sisters."

"Josh," I said. "Whatever you're doing needs to stop, please? I'm not mad at you or anything. I'm just worried about you."

The sadness that was clearly shown is his eyes haunted me but he gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"I'll set you free," he said sadly as he untied the ropes. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

I nodded as I sat up then got myself off of the table. I saw him pick up the gloves and the mask and walked out of them room.

I had to escape from this room. I saw a door to my left then got out of the room and saw Sam and Mike standing there.

"Mind if I join?" I asked politely.

Mike and Sam looked surprised but then changed their expressions to relief. Sam came to hug me.

"Thank goodness you're alive," she said. "Mike and I saw you unconscious. I thought you were dead for a second."

I gave a weak laugh but it didn't matter. As long as I was safe, I was good.

"Guys," I said seriously. "The psycho got to me too. I saw some pretty serious shit. I went the psycho's workshop and saw Josh's medical file and my own. I saw a message from his doctor about some plan that was a bad idea but he wanted to keep me out of it. There was also a memory plaque for Hannah and Beth."

Mike and Sam gasped in shock but I wasn't finished yet. I took a deep breath then prepared to tell them one thing that was nagging my mind for a while now.

"I think Josh may be behind this," I said nervously.

Sam and Mike gasped again, now comforting me.

"Your boyfriend?" Mike said, anger clear in his voice. "I'm gonna have to protect you."

"Mike," I said slowly. "I'm not mad at him. Of course it's wrong but he's in a bad spot right now. I'll explain it later."

Mike shook his head but he didn't say anything else.

"I can't decide!"

We were puzzled for a bit but I easily recognized the voice.

"Chris!" I cried.

We went to the iron door. I pushed myself against the door then it opened. Mike and Sam went inside first then I went inside and the lights turned on.

There was Chris and Ashley sitting in two chairs with two saws over a few feet above their heads. Chris was holding a gun while Ashley was tied to the chair she was sitting in.

"No, no no no! Get away!" she cried.

I turned behind me and saw him there. The psycho, who I already knew it was. My blood turned cold. There was going to be some serious shit going down.

Chris held the gun and shot at the psycho but it didn't kill him.

"Oh Chris," he said. "Oh Chris, Chris, Chris, Chris."

"What the fuck?" Chris wondered.

Blanks. My father knew them very well. He would often tell me about them when I was younger.

"You've heard of blanks before?" the psycho asked. "I mean really?"

I held my breath as the psycho stood literally next to me and ran his hand down from my face to my chest. My blood turned cold.

Everyone was shocked to see what he was doing. After he was done doing that, he took off his mask.


	17. Interrogation

*Imigie's POV*

"Josh?"

Everyone else was surprised except for me because I knew he was the psycho because he showed me in that room.

Josh was grinning like a boy and laughing.

"Every one of you. You got my name," he laughed. "Don't you enjoy feeling terrorized, humiliated. I mean, panicked? All those emotions that my sisters got to feel one year ago? Only guess what? They didn't get to laugh it off. Nope, no, no, no. They're gone."

Sam cut Ashley free while I went to cut Chris free. Watching what was happening in front of me was hard. Seeing my own boyfriend in this state of mind was tough to watch. I would have look deep in my efforts to snap him out of it.

"I don't know if you noticed this Josh but none of us are laughing," Mike retorted in a angry tone.

Everyone looked angry while I stood there looking shocked and agonized.

"Oh come come come on why the long faces?" Josh asked, still grinning. "It's good to get the heart racing every now and then. The only one who I didn't want to scare was Imigie. She was the only one who did anything to try to find my sisters. She ran out in a goddamn snowstorm just to find them. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed my little phantasmagorical spectacle. I mean, no detail too small! No opportunity missed! It was such a delight to play the puppet master to all of your Pavlovian panic! And all that gore? I mean, gore, there was gore galore! Fake bodies! I mean, God that shit was expensive! And no retakes. Nope, only double takes. You should have seen your faces. Hook line sinker for every little sinker."

Everyone looked baffled, unsure what to say about what he said. The agony in my eyes didn't change.

"Josh, why are you doing this?" Sam asked sternly.

"Don't even ask this squrily little runt," Mike said angrily to her. "He's got no clue. He's out of his fucking tree."

"Well he's definitely off his meds," Chris said.

"He's suffering on the inside," I spoke up.

No one seemed to pay attention to me but they had all their eyes on Josh and I had a feeling that in a moment, Mike would snap.

"Oh come on you guys," Josh said. "Revenge is the best medicine."

"You're done," Mike replied.

"Mike he's sick," Chris said sternly.

"You guys are gonna thank me when you guys become Internet sensations," Josh said excitedly.

I froze while everyone else gasped.

"I don't know if there's even enough hard drives in China to count the views that we're gonna get you guys," Josh remarked.

"What are you talking about you asshat?" Mike yelled. "Jessica is fucking dead."

"What?"

"Jessica is dead," Mike said. "And you're gonna fucking pay you dick!"

Mike was about to hit Josh with a gun he had in his hand but I reacted fast by getting in between the guys, taking the gun out of Mike's hand.

Mike was startled, probably didn't expect me to come in front of him and Josh. Behind me, I heard Josh rambling complete random shit but I had my attention to Mike.

"What the hell was that for Imigie?" he yelled.

I had a serious expression on my face, telling him I was going to make a serious statement.

"Mike," I said sternly. "I may have not known what was going on but I already have it all figured out. What Josh did was definitely over the line but have you noticed how much he's suffered? I'm not trying to take sides. Josh is just severely misunderstood. I agree a revenge scheme is not a healthy way to go but you don't see how much he's suffering on the inside."

Mike squared his shoulders and looked at me boldly in the eyes until something interrupted my thoughts.

Flashback: _I finished reading my mother's email to me so I moved on to my father's email and read it carefully. Wendigo. Eat human flesh, always hungry, will kill if someone moves, people become one after turning cannibalistic in the mountains. Wendigo._

End of flashback.

I gasped then refocused on Mike with stern eyes. What this vision told me gave me a reason to tell them that Josh wasn't the danger.

"Mike, I need you to step back for a minute," I said. "I have to tell you all something."

Mike, Sam, Ashley, Chris and even Josh seemed to pay attention to me. It was my time to say what I had to say. It didn't even matter if they thought I was crazy. If my parents knew about it, then I was going to spill the truth.

"Guys," I said with a stern tone in my voice. "We have to survive until dawn. There is something out there in the mountains. They are vicious creatures, or monsters. These monsters are always hungry over human flesh and will kill anything that will move. They are known as Wendigo. If any individual resorts to cannibalism in these mountains, the ghost of the Wendigo will be released. Don't even move an inch when you come across them or you're dead. There is a man with a flamethrower who's my uncle. He's a Wendigo hunter and so is my mother and father."

Josh looked crazed, Chris, Sam and Ashley were baffled and Mike let out a fake laugh. He was definitely thinking that I was crazy.

"Guess what guys?" Mike said. "Look at Imigie right here. She's crazy, crazy as Josh!"

"It's hard to believe your story," Chris said, trying to make the situation less tense. "You have any proof?"

I shook my head sadly.

"I can only give you my word," I replied. "I wouldn't be saying this if I didn't know about it."

Mike shook his head then pulled me closer, holding on to the sleeve of my jacket. He looked into my eyes with serious eyes.

"Don't fucking lie to me, bitch," he sneered then he pushed me down to the ground, hard.

"What the fuck Mike?" Josh shouted. "You're gonna do that with her?"

"Shut up psycho!" Mike shot back at him. "She's crazy like you."

"Doesn't mean you should push her like that!"

"Mike," Chris said. "I know it's hard to believe Imigie' story but it doesn't help to push her like that."

Mike shook his head then begin to tie my wrists behind my back.

"Chris," he said. "How about we take these loony lovers to the shed. Let them have their romance there because they're crazy."

I opened my mouth in shock, not believing what I just heard.

"Are you for real Mike?" I asked. "I'm trying to keep all of you safe. I'm not lying."

Before I could do anything else, I felt something come to contact with my head.

"Bastard!" I heard Josh shout.

"Why Mike why?" I heard other shouts before the darkness took over me.


	18. Not Alone

*Emily's POV*

I opened my eyes, noticing that I was upside down. This was not good. Also, where was Matt? I hoped he wasn't dead.

"Oh my god Matt!" I cried. "Matt! Oh Jesus!"

I tried to get out of my position but saw my ankle was tied to a rope. The last thing I remember was falling from the fire tower after presumably, the killer did something to make it fall down.

"Shit!" I said to myself, hanging back upside down after struggling to set myself free.

Too many things riled up in my head. Did Matt survive? Where could he be? And how the hell did I survive that fall? I was for sure thinking I was dead but I had no idea I would survive.

There was also another question that came to mind. How the hell do I get out of here? I was gonna have to think quickly if I want to make it out of here alive.

I suddenly thought of an idea. I saw a ladder that was laying down that I could hang on to. It would be like going on monkey bars when I was a kid.

"You got this Em," I told myself as I forced myself to swing.

I swing further and further to the ladder until I was able to reach it for me to hang on to it. The chain that held me broke, allowing me to break free. Now that was settled.

I was hanging on to the ladder then I was reaching to one bar to another to find somewhere safe to land on. Now this was definitely like monkey bars at recess.

I finally dropped down to a safer place. Thank goodness. The landing though hurt because I landed on my back.

Suddenly, I heard something like it was cracking or something. It was odd creaking noises. This was not good at all. I knew it wasn't good.

My worst fears were realized when the tower was breaking apart and about to fall down into the bottom of the mines. I knew this was bad. All too real.

I gasped as I backed away from the falling tower. Unfortunately, I was too slow and something came down and fell on my leg, giving it a cut in the process. The stinging pain had me gasping. I moved back more quickly before the tower came falling down and below in the mines. Thank goodness I was safe.

I stood up, trying to shake off the stinging pain on my leg, trying to see if I could find any source of light I could use. I had an idea but it would take a sacrifice.

I tore off the hem of my shirt, not liking the idea because it was a great shirt but it was that or I would be in total darkness.

"Oh god," I whispered. "There goes six hundred bucks. Better be worth it. I looked great in that top."

I found a log and wrapped the hem of my shirt that I tore off around the log then put it in a tin of oil. I then lit the hem-covered log in the fire and there was my newly handmade torch.

"Alright," I said. "Now we're talking."

I was clever to come up with the idea even if that included sacrificing the hem of my top.

I held up the torch and walked forward, shining the torch to find anything interesting. I heard a weird noise but brushed it off, hoping it was just an animal. I heard it a second time but it didn't even sound like an animal at all, let alone a human.

"Hello...?" I asked nervously as I continued forward.

I suddenly saw a fence straight ahead and went to it first, thinking I could find anything interesting. It appeared to be a cart on the other side. Something told me I would have to mess with that soon.

I moved away from the fence then went to the left, the direction I assumed I was suppose to go. It took some steep hills but I managed to not slip or fall down the hill. Thank the lord.

I arrived at what appeared to be the track where the mine carts would travel. I saw a door to the right. I walked to it and tried to open it but it was locked. Dammit!

I went to the other side and saw another mine cart but I wanted to find any other interesting things before I would anywhere else.

I saw a chest to my left then I went to it and opened it, hoping to find something intriguing. I picked up a framed photo what it appeared to be a photo of some miners. I had a thought that they might have something to do with the mines other than the obvious.

I turned the photo over and saw a written note in the back.

 _Preparing to dynamite the new shafts_  
 _North West Mines,_  
 _December 1951_

This looked interesting. This has something to do with the strange things that happening down here. I put the photo down back in the chest and continued forward. Nothing else looked interesting so I went back to mine cart to figure out what I had to do with it.

I pulled the lever of the cart and the cart began to move forward. I quickly followed the cart as it broke through the door and stopped at the buffers.

I continued forward and walked through the door that the cart broke though. I saw something that looked like it would need some light. I lit it the torch and saw a mine elevator but I decided that I would check for anything interesting before I went down the the elevator.

I found something interesting ahead and walked to it, curious about it. I looked at it carefully and saw that it was a clocking-in machine where possibly the miners would clock in their punch in cards.

I moved away from the clock-in machine and heard a loud noise, like some fire was being ignited. I screamed when I heard the noise.

"What the hell?" I wondered.

I walked passed a ladder and into another area then saw something red catch my eye. I walked to it and saw it was a sign.

 _Blackwood Mines_  
 _This area of the mine has recently suffered structural collapse_  
 _Please contact foreman: H. Tanner_  
 _Refer to map: 4C-8 for more details_

I pondered about this. This was definitely interesting and I was curious to find out more about this.

I walked away from the ladder and went to the ladder and climbed up the ladder, holding my torch with my left hand.

I tried to climb up the platform but the ladder fell down and I dropped down, screaming on my way down. I slid down a hill and fell down on the ground. I groaned as I slowly tried to get myself up.

I pulled out my phone that I could see being used as a flashlight then unlocked it and saw skeleton heads staring at me. I screamed and backed away in fear. The look of them made me sick to my stomach.

"Gross!" I cried.

I continued forward in a dark cave but at least my phone was my source of light because I left my torch at the platform. Shit!

The strange noise was heard and I dearly hoped Matt was there with me but I had a horrible feeling that he would be dead.

I saw an area at the other side, blocked by planks of wood. I pushed myself trough the wood and it broke, allowing me to enter the area. I still felt a bit fearful but I tried my hardest to be brave about what was going on.

I continued to walk down the cave then saw something rather interesting. I walked to it to take a closer look at it and saw it was a piece of a ladder. Huh?

I walked away from it and looked around more, trying to catch anything interesting. I found something on the ground that seemed to be some kind of helmet.

"Really weird," I whispered nervously, backing away from it.

I walked around more then found a chest and opened it. I picked it up and saw a picture of what it showed to be a mother, father and a daughter. Obviously, the father in the picture had to be a miner. I turned to the back of the picture and saw a note.

 _Dearest Billy,_  
 _Hurry home safely to your loving wife and daughter,_  
 _Love Louise_

What was that about? I put the photo down and walked to the rock wall where I could climb. I decided to climb because my leg was still stinging in pain a bit and I had to be careful.

I climbed up as carefully as I could until I saw a ladder. I quickly climbed to it then climbed up the ladder. I got up to the top and walked to the left and looked around for anything interesting.

I walked across what it looked like a bridge but I made it before thinking of anything bad that could happen. I suddenly heard a beep and knew this couldn't be good at all.

I checked my phone and saw it was practically out of juice. Shit! Now I was in darkness. This wasn't good at all. Why did my phone have to die on me?

I continued to walk forward then saw a rather familiar area. Did I just come back here? Damn!

I found something ahead and decided to take a closer look at it. It was the torch I made earlier. I picked it up and held it. It was good to have it back because ever since my phone died, I was stuck in the darkness.

I walked to a panel and saw a switch. I pulled the switch and the lights turned on.

"Finally, something works," I sighed in relief.

I walked away form the panel and went downstairs. I then went to a fenced area and saw it was a battle with a possibly a pebble.

I walked away from the fence and walked down the path then ran into an area that looked very cave-like. I looked up and saw an opening with something white. This had to be the outside.

"Yes!" I said.

I tried to climb up the rock wall but it was too slippery then I slid down the wall. Dammit!

I walked away from it and saw something interesting. I went to check it out and saw it was a pair of glasses.

"Hannah?" I wondered.

Could Hannah be down here? I put the glasses and continued to see if I could find anything more interesting. I saw a photo on a barrel and picked it up. It was a picture of Hannah wearing a tank top showing her butterfly tattoo. This can't be good at all! I theme to the back of the photo and saw a note.

 _When are you getting yours, Beth? :)_

What was that about? This meant that Hannah was probably down here. I had to think so. I put the photo down and walked away and trudged forward into the cave.

I saw something and went to it. Fuck! A Danger sign.

"Great," I groaned. "Danger is my middle fucking name."

I walked away from the sign and continued to walk into the mines. Looking at the danger sign gave me an idea. Hannah and Beth must have fallen down here and maybe one of them is alive, probably Hannah.

I saw something covered by a wooden fence so I moved it out of the way and saw something written on the rock.

 _02 • 02 • 14_

"That was exactly one year ago," I whispered.

Below it showed some markings, probably how many days she's been trapped here. Did Hannah survive the fall?

I walked forward then turned to the right and saw something interesting. I picked it up and saw it was a cross work writing on it.

 _BETH 2 • 02 • 14_

"Beth..." I shivered. "Oh Jesus."

I put the cross down and walked away from it and down forward to find more clues about what I had just witnessed. So Beth buried? Who buried her? Could it be Hannah?

I heard a sound of fire blaze for a brief second and a chill ran down my spine. This was real bad.

I went up to a barrel and saw what it actually looked like a locket. I picked it up and opened it and saw Hannah and Beth's picture on it.

 _To Hannah with love_

How the hell did Hannah's locker end up down here?

I put the locket down and walked away and saw a door I could move out of the way. I did so and the door was out of the way for me to go through.

I continued forward and saw what it appeared to be a body sitting by the rock wall. I went to it and thought it was a skeleton and tried to move the head with a beanie but the head fell down and it showed Beth's head. She looked pale, rotten, and dead. First of all, gross! Second of all, oh dear god no Beth!

I screamed as I backed away from her dead body, horrified at what I had just witnessed.

It was just her head. Where was the rest of her body? I needed answers, as soon as possible!

I walked away and walked forward down the mine. I went to a door and unlocked it, heading back to where I was before. Thank the lord!

I went to the mine elevator and pulled down the switch and the elevator went up. Thank goodness!

I walked out of the elevator when it stopped and was about to walk further but I saw a man clad in a coat with a weapon in his arms. I jumped and hid, trying my hardest to not be seen.

After a few seconds, I ran away from my hiding spot and ran as fast as I could away from the figure.

I ran across a bridge and jumped to the other side. This was not good. I ran more then saw that there was a gate but it was locked. Dammit!

Terrified, I tried to think quickly. I found a hiding spot and went there and stayed as still as I could.

The figure walked closer and closer. I was shivering in fears hoping that I wouldn't be seen.

The figure suddenly seemed to find my location because he found me at the hiding place and stood there for a while. I stared back at him, horrified at the fact that he had found me and that I would probably be dead.


	19. Revealed

*Emily's POV*

The figure who appeared to be a man grabbed my arm after staring at me for a few seconds. I screamed when this happened. He was definitely going to kill me.

"Shhh! Quiet!" The man spoke.

Did he just try to talk to me? I was so scared and I didn't know what to do.

"Stay away!" I cried.

Another sound was heard but I was more focused on getting away from this flamethrower guy. I noticed that he was handing something over to me. What was it?

"Use these!" The guy said.

I took what he was giving to me but I still backed away from this man.

"And get the hell out of here! Now!" he continued.

I continued to back away until I fell back down a hill and down to the ground. I landed on my back rather hard and it hurt.

"Oh shit," I whispered, trying to get myself up.

I lost the torch I was using but I remembered I had something in my bag. I opened the lid and the mini redish-orangish pyro ignited. Another source of light! Brilliant!

I put my bag over my body as I prepare myself to walk further.

"Let's go Em," I said to myself.

I walked to what was behind me and walked down a dark tunnel like cave. This was creepy.

I saw a gap that I could fit myself into. Remembering Matt's comment about me fitting through tight spaces at the cable car station instantly clicked in. I was definitely going this way.

"This is going to be the way," I whispered, entering through the gap.

Suddenly, I saw a hand smash the wooden wall and it missed me but I was terrified.

"Shit!" I cried as I ran far from whatever was trying to get me.

I dodged another hand that was trying to get me and ran across the bridge then I heard something. That didn't sound human at all and it was chasing me.

I continued to run then stopped when there were two paths. I chose to go to the right but then something stopped me. It was completely bald, eyes looking milky, sharp teeth, skin looking disgusting.

I screamed when I saw this thing and ran away from it. I couldn't believe what I had just seen. I ran to the mine elevator and pulled down the lever.

"Snap out of it Em," I whispered to myself, trying to calm myself down from what I was seeing.

Could I be seeing things or was this reality? Fuck no! This was fucking reality. I suddenly heard something banging, probably by the elevator.

"Shit!" I cried.

I stayed as still as I possibly could, terrified over what was going on. I ran out of the elevator and saw a chain. I pulled it then a pile of rocks blocked the way of the creature chasing me.

I ran upstairs and saw a barrel. I threw it down, hoping it would make the creature stumble while trying to chase me.

I threw down another barrel that was spilling oil. I dropped the pyro stick and a fire was ignited.

I jumped down to the ground and saw a spark started up the conveyer belt. I got on the belt and walked up quickly.

I leaped off the the belt and landed on another belt that wasn't moving. I walked up on it quickly then ended up on a platform.

I stopped when there was a dead end. Oh dear god no! I didn't want to die!

Quickly thinking, I saw a gate and opened it then closes it and then locked it. Oh thank goodness. I leaned my back against the gate, hoping something bad wouldn't happen.

Suddenly, something opened the gate and bit my shoulder. I screamed when this happened. This was the same fucking creature that was trying to follow me! Fuck!

I ran from the gate and jumped to a zip liner and glided away. Bad news was that there was something up ahead. The zip line bumped into a tower, causing it to break and dropping me in the process. I fell down on the snow and rolled until I stopped and stood up to check my surroundings.

I remembered a stinging pain on my shoulder. I covered it and looked around as I heard more strange noises. I ran away from it and saw I was getting closer to the lodge.

I banged the door, terrified and I wanted to go inside to see my friends again.

"Let me in!" I cried.

"It's Em!" I heard voices.

The door opened and there was Chris, Ashley and Sam.

"Shut the door!" I shouted. "Shut the door!"

Chris shut the door while Sam and Ashley pulled me inside. They helped me up as I tried to comprehend what had happened at the mines.

"Em are you alright?" Chris asked.

"I didn't think I'd make it," I said, horrified.

"You were screaming bloody murder," Chris said.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"You look totally wiped," Ashley said.

So many things and words thrown into my mind at once and I tried to figure out how to explain it.

"There was something..." I began.

Ashley and Sam led me to the couch and sat me down on it with them on either side of me.

"Where's Matt?" Ashley asked.

"Something's out there," I continued.

"Did you guys split up?" Sam asked.

It wasn't by choice. I remembered when the goddamn tower fell down. Literally.

"It's a monster," I cried. "It's a monster."

"Wait," Chris tried to stop me. "Em are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I replied, trying to shake away the fear in my mind. "I don't feel anything. I just need to calm down. It was moving so damn fast..."

"What?" Chris asked.

"I just had to get away..." I tried to explain.

"Away from what?" Sam asked.

"There was this thing, whatever it was!" I cried.

"Em, you can relax," Sam tried to calm me down. "Josh was messing with us... But we-"

"You're not listening to me," I snapped, my voice was shaking.

"Em, can you tell us exactly what happened?" Chris asked.

I tried to keep my composure. It was far too fucking real and I had to explain what I had seen.

"I'm trying to tell you," I explained. "We were climbing up the tower and it fell. They whole tower just fell! Right into the mines."

"Whoa whoa whoa, what mines?" Chris asked.

"There are these mine shafts all over, running under everything, when the tower fell as ended up we ended up down there."

"The tower fell?" Ashley was baffled.

"How did it fall?" Sam wanted to know.

"I was walking down there, in the mines," I explained more. "And it was dark and I found this pile and there was Beth's head."

Everyone was shocked when they heard this. They couldn't believe what I was saying.

"Beth's head," I continued. "I found it."

Ashley huddled herself up in fear while Sam and Chris were looking beyond baffled.

"I think they fell down there," I whispered. "But the worst part is that I don't think Hannah died, like from the fall, not right away... I feel like she was down there... Like starving to death... For weeks... When we were all up here looking for her... We had no idea!"

"That's horrible," Chris grimaced.

"Listen," I said sternly. "In the tower there was a radio and I got through to someone but that was right when the tower collapsed."

I heard something open then I saw Mike coming to us, breathless.

"Em!" he said as he hugged me. "You made it."

"Barely," Chris said sarcastically.

"What about Matt?" Mike asked.

"We're trying to figure that out," Ashley said.

"There was this "monster" that was chasing her," Chris explained.

"She's all messed up," Mike said. "Emily? Hey Em?"

We stopped when we heard something. It was like knocking on iron.

"Who the fuck can that be?" Mike asked.

"Josh?" Ashley said.

"Imigie?" Sam wondered.

"Jess?" Chris asked.

"It's not Jess," Mike whispered. "We should check it out.

We stood there, hoping it wasn't any of the monsters that I saw while I was in the mines. I just hoped we would all be safe from what was happening in this place.


	20. Hunt

*Emily's POV*

The figure who appeared to be a man grabbed my arm after staring at me for a few seconds. I screamed when this happened. He was definitely going to kill me.

"Shhh! Quiet!" The man spoke.

Did he just try to talk to me? I was so scared and I didn't know what to do.

"Stay away!" I cried.

Another sound was heard but I was more focused on getting away from this flamethrower guy. I noticed that he was handing something over to me. What was it?

"Use these!" The guy said.

I took what he was giving to me but I still backed away from this man.

"And get the hell out of here! Now!" he continued.

I continued to back away until I fell back down a hill and down to the ground. I landed on my back rather hard and it hurt.

"Oh shit," I whispered, trying to get myself up.

I lost the torch I was using but I remembered I had something in my bag. I opened the lid and the mini redish-orangish pyro ignited. Another source of light! Brilliant!

I put my bag over my body as I prepare myself to walk further.

"Let's go Em," I said to myself.

I walked to what was behind me and walked down a dark tunnel like cave. This was creepy.

I saw a gap that I could fit myself into. Remembering Matt's comment about me fitting through tight spaces at the cable car station instantly clicked in. I was definitely going this way.

"This is going to be the way," I whispered, entering through the gap.

Suddenly, I saw a hand smash the wooden wall and it missed me but I was terrified.

"Shit!" I cried as I ran far from whatever was trying to get me.

I dodged another hand that was trying to get me and ran across the bridge then I heard something. That didn't sound human at all and it was chasing me.

I continued to run then stopped when there were two paths. I chose to go to the right but then something stopped me. It was completely bald, eyes looking milky, sharp teeth, skin looking disgusting.

I screamed when I saw this thing and ran away from it. I couldn't believe what I had just seen. I ran to the mine elevator and pulled down the lever.

"Snap out of it Em," I whispered to myself, trying to calm myself down from what I was seeing.

Could I be seeing things or was this reality? Fuck no! This was fucking reality. I suddenly heard something banging, probably by the elevator.

"Shit!" I cried.

I stayed as still as I possibly could, terrified over what was going on. I ran out of the elevator and saw a chain. I pulled it then a pile of rocks blocked the way of the creature chasing me.

I ran upstairs and saw a barrel. I threw it down, hoping it would make the creature stumble while trying to chase me.

I threw down another barrel that was spilling oil. I dropped the pyro stick and a fire was ignited.

I jumped down to the ground and saw a spark started up the conveyer belt. I got on the belt and walked up quickly.

I leaped off the the belt and landed on another belt that wasn't moving. I walked up on it quickly then ended up on a platform.

I stopped when there was a dead end. Oh dear god no! I didn't want to die!

Quickly thinking, I saw a gate and opened it then closes it and then locked it. Oh thank goodness. I leaned my back against the gate, hoping something bad wouldn't happen.

Suddenly, something opened the gate and bit my shoulder. I screamed when this happened. This was the same fucking creature that was trying to follow me! Fuck!

I ran from the gate and jumped to a zip liner and glided away. Bad news was that there was something up ahead. The zip line bumped into a tower, causing it to break and dropping me in the process. I fell down on the snow and rolled until I stopped and stood up to check my surroundings.

I remembered a stinging pain on my shoulder. I covered it and looked around as I heard more strange noises. I ran away from it and saw I was getting closer to the lodge.

I banged the door, terrified and I wanted to go inside to see my friends again.

"Let me in!" I cried.

"It's Em!" I heard voices.

The door opened and there was Chris, Ashley and Sam.

"Shut the door!" I shouted. "Shut the door!"

Chris shut the door while Sam and Ashley pulled me inside. They helped me up as I tried to comprehend what had happened at the mines.

"Em are you alright?" Chris asked.

"I didn't think I'd make it," I said, horrified.

"You were screaming bloody murder," Chris said.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"You look totally wiped," Ashley said.

So many things and words thrown into my mind at once and I tried to figure out how to explain it.

"There was something..." I began.

Ashley and Sam led me to the couch and sat me down on it with them on either side of me.

"Where's Matt?" Ashley asked.

"Something's out there," I continued.

"Did you guys split up?" Sam asked.

It wasn't by choice. I remembered when the goddamn tower fell down. Literally.

"It's a monster," I cried. "It's a monster."

"Wait," Chris tried to stop me. "Em are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I replied, trying to shake away the fear in my mind. "I don't feel anything. I just need to calm down. It was moving so damn fast..."

"What?" Chris asked.

"I just had to get away..." I tried to explain.

"Away from what?" Sam asked.

"There was this thing, whatever it was!" I cried.

"Em, you can relax," Sam tried to calm me down. "Josh was messing with us... But we-"

"You're not listening to me," I snapped, my voice was shaking.

"Em, can you tell us exactly what happened?" Chris asked.

I tried to keep my composure. It was far too fucking real and I had to explain what I had seen.

"I'm trying to tell you," I explained. "We were climbing up the tower and it fell. They whole tower just fell! Right into the mines."

"Whoa whoa whoa, what mines?" Chris asked.

"There are these mine shafts all over, running under everything, when the tower fell as ended up we ended up down there."

"The tower fell?" Ashley was baffled.

"How did it fall?" Sam wanted to know.

"I was walking down there, in the mines," I explained more. "And it was dark and I found this pile and there was Beth's head."

Everyone was shocked when they heard this. They couldn't believe what I was saying.

"Beth's head," I continued. "I found it."

Ashley huddled herself up in fear while Sam and Chris were looking beyond baffled.

"I think they fell down there," I whispered. "But the worst part is that I don't think Hannah died, like from the fall, not right away... I feel like she was down there... Like starving to death... For weeks... When we were all up here looking for her... We had no idea!"

"That's horrible," Chris grimaced.

"Listen," I said sternly. "In the tower there was a radio and I got through to someone but that was right when the tower collapsed."

I heard something open then I saw Mike coming to us, breathless.

"Em!" he said as he hugged me. "You made it."

"Barely," Chris said sarcastically.

"What about Matt?" Mike asked.

"We're trying to figure that out," Ashley said.

"There was this "monster" that was chasing her," Chris explained.

"She's all messed up," Mike said. "Emily? Hey Em?"

We stopped when we heard something. It was like knocking on iron.

"Who the fuck can that be?" Mike asked.

"Josh?" Ashley said.

"Imigie?" Sam wondered.

"Jess?" Chris asked.

"It's not Jess," Mike whispered. "We should check it out.

We stood there, hoping it wasn't any of the monsters that I saw while I was in the mines. I just hoped we would all be safe from what was happening in this place.


	21. Alone

*Imigie's POV*

Josh and I were out in the cold, unsure what to do. Here I was, already told them the truth about me knowing about Wendigos and being a Wendigo hunter. And they thought I was crazy, except for Emily, Jess and Matt who knew nothing about it. Josh didn't think I was crazy either because he did somehow find the journal in my backpack.

"We should head back to the lodge," I suggested.

Josh shook his head sadly. I could already tell what his reply would be.

"They think we're crazy," he replied. "I don't know how long it would take for them to realize that I was only planning a prank and that you aren't crazy about the Wendigo stuff."

Something instantly hit me. I remembered in the book that it mentioned where the Wendigos lived, mostly. That didn't even include them being locked up in the sanitarium. It was probably dangerous but anything is better than standing around in the cold.

"We should head for the mines," I said.

He nodded. I knew where the mines were so I led the way, holding his hand so I wouldn't lose him.

We were just only half way there when we heard a scream. This wasn't good at all. The Wendigo had to be heading close to us.

"Don't move," I said.

Josh and I stood still as we possibly could then we saw it. The Wendigo! I was beyond terrified. I could tell that Josh was scared too.

The Wendigo tried to find us but it couldn't catch any sign of movement. It suddenly came dangerously close to us, standing barely a foot away from me.

It took a closer look at me and let out a scream! Oh shit! My ears! That thing is one hell of screamer. I was certain that it would find us and kill us.

Surprisingly, it walked away from us, allowing us to take sighs of relief. Josh and I hugged each other, relieved that we weren't killed. However, Josh seemed to notice something off and I could already tell.

"Fuck," he cursed. "You're freezing."

"You too," I replied sarcastically.

He laughed a bit at my comment but only for a bit.

I took his hand as we continued to journey our way to the mines.

I saw what looked to be a cave but didn't realize that it led to a long hill down.

I slipped and fell down, Josh behind me. We landed on the ground and it didn't take long before Josh was already unconscious. I, too, was slipping in the darkness.

*Unknown POV 2*

I heard two people fall and decided to check on them. I took my sister with me although deep inside, they wouldn't see us.

There was Josh and his now girlfriend Imigie. They looked so peaceful. I even noticed that Imigie had blue streaks in her hair. She looked much thinner too. Man, they changed so much after missing us.

All the things I saw Josh do was not even okay but I still loved him and my sister did too. Even Imigie who was almost tortured still loved him.

Since Josh was our brother, Imigie was our best friend and Josh and Imigie even had a strong connection, we were would have to speak to them.

"They may need to be separated in order for us to give them private words," I whispered to my sister, Beth.

She nodded when we turned away from each other and saw something carefully pick up Imigie.

*Unknown POV 3*

I found a young man and a young woman lying on the ground they seemed awfully familiar but that didn't stop me.

I carefully picked up the girl and sniffed her. I didn't know what this girl was carrying on her but she smelled so delicious. Already knowing that I wouldn't kill her just yet. I didn't want to kill the boy either but I just left him there.

I decided that I should put the girl close to where she would be able to find out what had happened to me. She was quite a clever one.

I placed her down to the ground after I found where I wanted to put her and carefully caressing her cheek with my long ass fingernails.

I let out a soft moan as I carefully comforted her.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart. I want you to find out what happened to me and find him when you wake up. For me."

I turned away from her and headed for the water to find other life forms that could be lurking around in this place that has been my home for a long time.


	22. Curse

*Chris's POV*

Mike held the gun in his hand while I stayed close by him. We headed to the door and saw someone was waiting to come inside. Who was this guy?

Mike opened the door and we jumped when we saw a man with a coat, holding and flamethrower in his hand. Okay, this was about to get serious.

"Back off, all of you," he said.

He walked to the living room and put down his stuff by the fire.

"You should have never returned," he continued. "I don't know why you did after what happened last year."

I could believe what he was saying. Did he actually remember what happened last year? Does he know anything about what happened last year?

"You mean with Hannah and Beth?" Ashley asked.

"How can you not be responsible?" I said.

"You shouldn't have come to my mountain," the man said.

"Your mountain?" Mike laughed, rather surprised. "I'm sure the Washingtons would be very surprised."

"You kids hold on to your horses," the man replied. "This mountain sure doesn't belong to me but it don't belong to the Washingtons. This mountain belongs to the Wendigo."

That name instantly hit me by my memory. I remembered Imigie telling us about them but we were so stupid to not believe a word she said.

"There is a curse that dwells in these mountains," the man explained. "If any man or woman resorts to cannibalism in these woods, the spirit of the Wendigo shall be unleashed."

Fuck! I knew it! Imigie told us the same thing but we didn't believe her. I felt ashamed.

"Our friend Imigie told us the same thing," I said. "But we didn't believe her."

The man looked shocked at my words and everyone else looked ashamed. I wish we could have listened to her.

"You didn't believe my niece?" he said shocked. "My brother told her about them. He taught her so much. I have a question. Where is she?"

"I left her with Josh in the shed," Mike said, hanging his head in shame.

For real Mike? Now he leaves both of my best friends out alone? And Josh was nuts too! If he tried to escape and Imigie tried to keep him back, she wouldn't stand a chance. She was half his size.

"I'm gonna go find them!" I insisted. "I'm suppose to be their friend. I let them down."

"Josh let you down and let all of us down," Ashley disagreed.

"I'm gonna get him and Imigie," I said, not listening.

The man with the flamethrower disagreed.

"Going out is suicide," he said, pointing to me. "I'm gonna get Josh and my niece. You are gonna come with me."

I nodded and and followed him out of the door but Ashley stopped me.

"Come back safe," she said sweetly.

Immediately after, I felt her lips press against mine. I couldn't help but kiss her back and felt butterflies in my stomach. The moment felt completely right. I wish could go on forever but I was on a mission with the flamethrower guy.

We let go as she closed the door and I followed him out of the lodge. We were making our way to the shed and I hoped that Josh and Imigie were still alive.

I was surprised that Flamethrower Guy called Imigie his niece, although I knew she told us that this guy was her uncle.

It wasn't long until we arrived at the shed but Josh and Imigie were gone. What the hell?

"They must have escaped," I said.

Flamethrower Guy seemed to agree. I was worried about Josh and Imigie. I just hoped they would make it alive.

"The Wendigo," Flamethrower Guy said. "They will surrender you immobile. They rip your skin off and eat your insides, piece by piece."

I was terrified. I was already believing him. He gave me a shotgun and I took it without argument. He walked out of the shed then I followed him until we stopped and heard something.

"Be very quiet," Flamethrower Guy said.

We stayed as still as possible for about a minute.

Flamethrower Guy moved his foot on top of a small branch on the ground.

There they were. The Wendigo. They looked awfully menacing with their milky eyes, torn up face, bald head and the speed they were moving in.

Flamethrower Guy fired at them as I held the gun, ready to fire at the Wendigo.

"Holy shit!" I cried as I followed Flamethrower Guy, trying to get away from the Wendigo.

"We're out in the open," Flamethrower Guy shouted. "We gotta get out of here!"

I turned and saw a Wendigo jump out and without warning, it cut Flamethrower Guy literally by the neck.

"Oh my god!" I screamed in horror.

At an instant, Flamethrower Guy slowly fell to his knees then fell to his death. His head fell off and his expression went from shocked to dead.

I couldn't believe what I saw. I was scared as shit, seeing this happen right in front of my very eyes.

"Oh shit," I whispered.

I ran away from whatever Wendigo that could now come for me. I fired at the incoming Wendigo then ran for my life.

I saw another incoming Wendigo then I fired at it again, causing it to jump back. Good!

I ran again and suddenly saw a log above the ground ahead. I ducked down and thankfully didn't get hit from the log.

I ran further, my legs starting to feel heavy and my heart beating fast and pounding hard. The adrenaline was beyond me. It was freezing as hell too but my main concern was getting back to the lodge safe after what happened to Flamethrower Guy.

I continued to run further ahead then saw the lodge. Thank goodness! My hopes were crushed when another Wendigo showed up to stop me.

I saw barrels that I could shoot at. I wanted to shoot the barrels so taking out the Wendigo would be easier but I worried that this would end the Wendigo but its spirit would easily haunt another. I had to think quickly if I wanted to get out of here alive.

I decided to shoot the barrels anyway just for my sake. I aimed and fired at it. The force of the shotgun pushed me back and there I was on the ground. I could feel the heat from the fire.

I quickly got up and ran to the door then saw Ashley there. She quickly opened the door for me then closed it. Holy shit, that was close!

I took a few seconds to catch my breath until a Wendigo came to our way. It banged against the door and I backed away but nothing broke. It went away from the lodge as Ashley and I made it to the basement.

We saw Emily, Sam and Mike down there. Thank goodness they were all safe. Now we weren't so sure about Matt, Jess, Josh and Imigie.

"Where's the flamethrower guy?" Emily asked.

My head sunk down when she mentioned him. The man with the flamethrower, the man that saved my life, Imigie's uncle, dead. Died right in front of me.

"He didn't make it," I said softly. "He was cut on the neck right in front of me."

"Oh god!" Sam shook her head sadly.

I couldn't get the image of Flamethrower Guy dying out of my head. It was all too real. And how would Imigie take it? She'd probably lose it.

I turned back to the others and saw Mike was about to leave. Dude, what the fuck? Did he really want to leave again? My worst fears could be heading closer to reality than ever before.


	23. Not Safe

*Mike's POV*

Hearing about the old guy dying made me feel devastated. And after believing him that he was Imigie's uncle, I felt so bad for her. At least Chris made it alive.

I felt so horrible about not believing Imigie at first. The thought gave me a pounding headache but I ignored it, thinking about how the hell to keep us all alive.

And now Josh and Imigie weren't in the shed, I didn't know what to think. And now that I think about it, Imigie being a Wendigo hunter after all told me that she may be our last hope for surviving. Even if she fully took Josh's side at the old hotel, she had her reasons.

I turned to the others then decided that I had to did another way out. I know we were all safe in the basement but I felt that I needed to find another way out. Finding keys to the cable car. I was about to walk away when the others stopped me.

"Where are you going Mike?" Sam asked.

"To find another way out," I said seriously.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she replied. "We should stay here, stay put until dawn.

I shook my head at this. Of course they can stay but I wasn't.

"I need to get the keys for the cable car," I said urgently.

"We don't have the keys," Emily said.

Fuck! She was right but I already knew the only person who would have them.

"Josh," I answered. "He's gotta have them. If that thing got to him, we're shit out of luck."

"It may have taken him to the mines," Emily suggested. "I wouldn't be surprised if it took Imigie down there too since she was with him."

I shook my head in shame. So the Wendigo probably not only took Josh but it took Imigie down to the mines too? I felt my heart sink.

"I'm gonna get that thing from that goddamn room and I'm gonna get us all the hell outta here," I said.

The others didn't look at me and were looking through the old guy's stuff.

"This old guy's bag," Emily said, searching through it.

I didn't want to bother them so I just let them be.

"He was prepared," I said quietly.

"Not quite," Emily shot back.

Sam pulled out something and looked at it. It was a book. I think it has to the guy's journal of his adventures with the Wendigos.

"Em what is that?" I heard Ashley ask nervously. "What is that?"

I shivered and noticed what she was talking about. There was what it looked to be a bite or a cut on Emily's shoulder. This wasn't good.

"It bit me," Emily replied.

"What bit you?" Ashley snapped.

"Th-the Wendigo," Emily replied calmly.

My eyes opened wide in horror. Oh my god! My worst fears began to explode in my mind, causing my head to ache even more but my headache was the least of my worries.

"Em," I said. "If you turn into one of those things-"

"Mike," Sam tried to calm me down. "We don't know if it works like that."

I shook my head. Emily was bitten by the Wendigo and now I was worried that she would turn into one. I was scared that she would turn on us.

"If you turn into one you're gonna turn on us!" Ashley panicked. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god!"

"Emily," I said sternly. "I'm letting you go voluntarily."

Emily was shocked when she heard me say this words but I was worried for her and our safety. And how would Matt react to this if Emily becomes one too?

"Are you kidding me?" she gasped. "You're gonna make me leave?"

"Oh my god! Just go!" Ashley shouted, pointing at the door.

Emily didn't leave and my fear of what could happen got worse. I took out a gun pointed it to Emily.

"Whoa! Mike, you're gonna shoot me?" Emily shook her head.

It was hard to watch. Deep inside, I really didn't want to shoot her but for our safety, it was the right choice. The thought made my heart sink.

"This is the safe room Em!" I shouted but I could hear the sadness in my voice.

Emily sat on the table, shocked at my actions. I noticed that ever since, Chris hadn't said a word.

A sad expression was clearly shown on my face. I truly didn't want to do this but it was my only option if I wanted to keep all of us safe.

"I'm really sorry," I said sadly.

The choice was beyond difficult. My headache slowly subsided when I eventually made my decision.

"Fuck I can't do this," I sighed, surrendering.

Emily and Sam sighed in relief while Chris and Ashley seemed rather confused.

Sam got the book and read through it, looking for answers about this. Now I was convinced that the bite meant nothing at the moment.

I shook my head and walked out of the lodge and headed for the sanatorium to find more answers over this debate. I was determined to find the answers now.

*Emily's POV*

I saw that Mike walked out of the lodge. It was now just me, Chris, Ashley, and Sam.

I was so relieved that Mike chose to not shoot me. I guess he was scared but that prick! Ugh!

"Holy shit," I heard Sam whisper. "It says that you'll be alright. The bite doesn't do anything."

Thank goodness! And Mike literally almost shot me! But what?

"Let me see that," I said.

"Em," Ashley said softly. "It's says that you'll be okay..."

What? Were they crazy? Mike almost fucking shot me!

"What? Mike almost shot me!" I shouted. "Is that fine?"

"He didn't," Sam began.

"And this bitch almost let him!" I shouted, pointing to Ashley.

Ashley backed away in fear but I walked closer to her, pissed by unknown measure.

"That's not fair," Sam said, trying to calm us down. "She was scared."

"I'm the one who's scared," I shot back at her.

"I'm sorry Em," Ashley whimpered. "I didn't know what was going to happen. None of us know!"

The situation was definitely tense but I was not going to care. These two said I was fine but Mike almost shot me!

"There's no excuse!" I replied. "There's no excuse for this!"

I walked away from Ashley, not wanting to hear anymore of her bullshit. Sure, Sam had some of her bullshit thrown around. Chris was the only one who didn't say anything. He was just watching me and Ashley fight like total bitches.

"Please Emily," Ashley tried to assure me. "Please try to understand-"

I had enough of her bullshit. She went too far and now it was my turn.

"Understand the palm of my hand bitch!" I snapped, slapping Ashley then she fell to her knees.

I eyed her dangerously, having enough. She went on my bad side now. At least that was Jess, Sam or hell, not even Imigie, although, Imigie is my girl after all.

"I'm sorry," Ashley groaned, walking away from me. "I'm so so so so sorry..."

"Shit," Sam whispered.

We all turned to her, wondering what she was saying "shit" although I had a feeling that it had something to do with what was in the book.

"We need to find Mike," she continued. "Now."

We all got up and followed her to wherever she was leading us. She wanted to go find Mike and no one questioned her. My big worry at the moment was Imigie.

Nevertheless, I pushed those feelings aside and followed Sam down and didn't know what would be coming for us next.

*Josh's POV*

 _"Oh Joshua," Dr. Hill said. "You should have listened to me. Because of your choices, people have died. I don't know which is worse... actively triggering events that lead to someone's death or passively allowing a tragedy to occur because you couldn't lift a god damned finger to help someone else. Remember last year?"_

 _An aching sense of sorrow ripped into my heart hearing him say this. Both of my sisters ran out in the middle of the woods, my friend Imigie went out to try to save them while I was passed out drunk._

 _I didn't want my sisters to die. I didn't! And the prank! The one that was pulled on Hannah! Imigie told me the details, despite not being part of it, herself._

 _I didn't want to look up at Dr. Hill. It was all too much for me to take it. I just listened to his words._

 _"How you left your poor sisters to die?" he continued. "You did nothing to help them!"_

 _I didn't want them to die! I really didn't. I just want this to be a bad dream so badly!_

 _"Paralyzed by your own self-centered fear while a real threat was closing in," he continued. "No it's all about you Josh! It's always about you! You probably don't even care about your best friend and now girlfriend Imigie."_

 _How could he! I care about Imigie! She was one of the few people I turned to after my sisters went missing._

 _I slowly looked up and saw he was trying to give me a handkerchief but before I could take it, it blew away from his hand._

 _"Your game has gone terribly wrong," he said. "And your friends, like your sister, have deserted you. You were lucky that your girlfriend didn't desert you before but that luck may soon be running out. If she too deserts you, you're all alone. You're all alone. Can you feel how cold your loneliness has become? Why did you hurt them? Joshua, why did you hurt them?"_

 _I thought Imigie was on my side all along. He had to be wrong. If I was running out of time to turn it all around, I would definitely try to turn it around. It was all too much for me._

 _"They hurt me," I replied._

 _Dr. Hill shook his head, obviously disagreeing with my words._

 _"They didn't hurt you Joshua. Not intentionally. They made a stupid mistake and a terrible tragedy befall your sisters. They did not intend for that to happen. It just did. And they were sorry at least... until you subjected them to your night of horrific torture. And you surprisingly didn't bring Imigie to this but you still had to take her in. In your mind, you were keeping her out of your game. In reality, you have tormented her too."_

 _I hung my head in shame. I was sure a revenge scheme was the way how to handle it but in the end, it tug me deep in my heart strings. Why the hell is he mentioning Imigie a lot? She had nothing to do with the scheme I pulled!_

 _"I'm so sorry," I whispered sadly._

 _"Let's hope it's not too late for atonement," Dr. Hill continued. "And that your friends, if they still are your friends, can save you from this terrible isolation. Especially your girlfriend. Maybe she has something deep inside that will save you and your friends but if you care so much about her, you must return the favor. If you see her in certain danger, it's your time to pull her away from it. Your decision can either save you or destroy you. Choose carefully Joshua."_

 _What did he mean? It was all too much for me to process. What did he mean that Imigie had something deep inside? I would think it's more than the obvious but I didn't know what it was. I only hoped that she would know where I was so she would wake me up. I just simply didn't want any of this anymore. Who would wake me up from all of it?_


	24. Back In Again

*Mike's POV*

I was walking in a dark hall to head back to the sanatorium.

"Oof...okay okay okay...what's th-" I whispered as I went to a door and opened it and got inside then closing and locking the door.

It was still dark and broken, with pipes on the walls. I stopped where there were two paths. I chose to go to the right.

I continued to walk down the dark halls then saw an area that looked awfully familiar. I remembered passing by this place indeed.

Now that I heard about the Wendigos, I was determined to find the answers. And according to Chris, Josh and Imigie were no longer in the shed and I was worrying about them. Imigie especially. Then I remembered Emily saying that the Wendigo might have taken them both to the mine. I still felt uncomfortable leaving Josh with Imigie because he was still nuts and she was less than half his size.

I shuddered at these thoughts, trying to focus on my current task and not get myself distracted.

I turned to the left and walked up the bit of stairs then walked up another round of stairs until I got up to the top.

I walked straight ahead, determined to find anything, any answers. Anything that could help us all concerning the Wendigos. I felt horribly bad for not believing Imigie at first but I knew I had to forgive her for me thinking that she was crazy.

I walked to the left again then found where I had exited before when I first came here. I knew exactly where I was.

"Holy shit," I whispered, looking around at the chapel.

I walked further then noticed that something was off about this place.

The wall was broken. What happened to it? Something told me that something must have blown it up or something but who?

The areas that were totally walls before were now totally broken. Someone definitely tore this place down but who? Was it the flamethrower guy who I met before? Was it the Wendigo?

I went by one gate and questioned to myself if it would open or not. To my surprise, it opened.

I went into the area that the gate open to. It was still the utter brokenness of this building.

After a few seconds, I was outside in the snow. Damn!

I suddenly saw something that caught my eye. I walked closer to it and couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Holy hell," I whispered to myself, looking at the gravestones placed in this very area.

These had to be some of the miners. Who else would be buried here?

I walked back inside of the sanatorium, unable to get the picture of the gravestones out of my head.

I walked to the next gate and tried to open it. For fuck sake, it was locked. Fine!

I walked over to the next gate but it was blocked by large pieces of the wall blocking the knob. Of course, it was the happenings with this place but I wasn't sure exactly what happened to it. It was just broken.

I turned and noticed that the wall that was there was broken and there were stairs. I walked up the stairs, expecting for something to jump in front of me and try to scare the blue outta my jeans.

I walked down the hall and dropped down and saw a torch, a flashlight, a shotgun and ammunition, probably for the shotgun.

I first picked up the torch and lit it with my lighter then put my lighter back in my pocket while I held the torch. I picked up the flashlight then put it in my pocket too, keeping it safe just in case I lose my torch. I picked up a handful of ammo for the shotgun and placed it on my belt then I picked up the shotgun.

"Good enough," I said to myself as I left the table.

I opened the gate and walked out of the area and went to the locked gate. I remembered about the shotgun so I held it and aimed at the lock. I fired and the door unlocked. I kicked the door open then walked into the area I was about to be welcomed into next.

Ahead, I saw a white wolf looking pissed at first but he turned to me, looking happy. This was the same wolf I became friends with earlier.

"Hey buddy," I said to the wolf kindly. "Happy to see me again, huh?"

I stroked him on the cheek softly, not wanting to aggravate him. It felt good to see him again.

"You're coming with me," I said to him.

The wolf looked happy to to hear me say this. Now I needed to tell him about a plan I had.

"Here's the plan," I explained. "I happened to see a map of this place so we're not flying blind. There should be a way through the psychiatric wing that'll take us right outside the mine. Think we can handle that?"

The wolf looked very happy. He was definitely happy about this mission and I was happy that he agreed with me.

He led me down the hall and outside but it was caged in, probably for extra protection.

The wolf barked at something up ahead and I suddenly saw what he meant. Wow!

He led me inside and I followed him down until something caught my eye. I went to go take a closer peek and saw it was a lever. I pulled down the lever and it closed the gates to each cell. Brilliant.

I noticed that one was still open. There was a gap that I could try to fit through. I pushed the end of it away from me using the strength I had then made it through. I met up with the wolf after that.

"I do got moves," I said rather humorlessly.

Wolfie continued to lead the way into the psychiatric ward. I went down a bit of stairs then saw two paths. I went to the left, just to see if there was anything interesting in there.

Something caught my eye and I went to go take a closer look. It was a psychiatric report. Besides the typed report, I noticed that something was written on it. I looked at it more carefully.

 _They should be DEAD!_

Oh shit! So these miners were Wendigos? That's what I kept thinking because after being told about the Wendigo twice, it was starting to make more sense. I still had a long way to go so I put the report down and got out of the area and continued.

I went to the other path and saw Wolfie growl at something. I went to check it out and saw that it was a black wolf but its head was separated from its body and its insides were torn out. Only its bones were showing.

"Oh son of a bitch," I whispered, shuddering at what I just saw. "Oh Jesus Christ. What the fuck have I gotten myself into?"

I definitely didn't like what I was seeing. Wolfie barked a bit and headed to the right but something caught my eye. I saw markings on the door. What?

"These doors were built like tanks," I whispered. "How crazy were these inmates?"

This question kept running into my head as I turned to the left and saw something ahead. I went to go check it out and saw writing on the wall.

 _Let us out! We are starving freezing! I will make you pay! Stop testing us now!_

"What went on here?" I wondered.

It was hard to wrap my head around this. So a lot of shit happened here, especially stuff with the inmates.

I walked away from the wall and began to walk down the hall and followed Wolfie. He knew the way so I had to follow him.

I stumbled across two paths. I could go to the right or to the left. I chose to go to the left first.

I walked down the hall then went inside of a room and saw a movie projector. I turned it on to see what this was all about.

It showed a nurse checking on a patient. After she was done, she walked away from the patient. After a while, the patient broke loose from his seat then broke out of it completely, crawling up the wall. The nurse came back to check on her patient but he was gone. The nurse tried to look for him but then she ran away from something, probably the patient was chasing her.

"What the fuck is going on around here?" I wondered.

Shocked, I walked away from the projector and went out of the room then continued further down the hall.

So this patient that the nurse was checking on probably wasn't human.

The thought sent chills on my spine, thinking that it had to be the Wendigo.

I saw something that caught my eye and decided to check it out. I opened the drawer and picked up a file from it. I placed it on the table and opened it.

 _Blackwood Sanatorium_  
 _Medical examination_  
 _Patient No. 9_  
 _Progress of the Skeletal Hyperostoais_

The first page showed a man with his psychiatric report. I turned the page and saw a man but he looked half man and half animal. I turned to the next page and the picture left me feeling horrified. The man that was shown wasn't human at all.

"Jesus hot sauce Christmas cake," I muttered in shock. "This is fucking unbelievable."

So this inmate had turned into something not human. A Wendigo. I knew that humans would turn into Wendigos by cannibalism but how the hell did this inmate even find his source of food to get to this point?

I shook my head as I walked away from the table then saw a wall I could possibly break through. I hit my shoulder against the wall then it opened, allowing me to enter.

I saw a gate that was locked but I quickly remembered the shotgun I carried with me. I fired at the lock then kicked the door to get inside. The sight was horrifying.

I saw a man who looked pale and dead. He was slumped in a chair. This was scary. Who the hell was this guy?

I saw a paper on his lap and I decided that I should pick it up to find more answers.

"I'm sorry old dude," I whispered as I picked up the note and read it.

 _To whom it may concern,_  
 _They are dying outside, I hear them screaming and crying. This hell is my only legacy. God's punishment for my mistakes. No escaping my fate. Death awaits me now,_  
 _Jefferson Bryan_

I gasped and put the note down. So this person was this Jefferson guy. I couldn't help but feel bad for him.

I walked out of the area and walked doe into the hall and followed Wolfie. I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a scream.

"What the fuck?" I wondered.

I brushed it off and continued down the path. Wolfie stopped then barked at something. I decided to go check it out.

I walked into an arena type area but something in a container moved. I aimed my shotgun, ready to fire but decided not to fire. Out came a rat from a container. Thank goodness it wasn't anything serious.

I think I might have thought that too soon because I turned and saw something worse. It was bald, ripped skin, milky eyes and gaping jaw.

I quickly aimed at the monster and fired. So this was the Wendigo? So Flamethrower guy and Imigie, his niece, have been right all along. And why the hell didn't I believe Imigie in the first place?

The Wendigo was pushed back by the force of the shotgun bullet.

"Ha! Ha!" I taunted. "How's that feel you fuck?"

I ran away from the Wendigo and Wolfie followed me too. I stopped at two paths. I could go left or go straight ahead. I chose to go straight.

I saw a gate after I ran into another area and closed it using the strength that I had. It closed but after a while, the Wendigo jumped up the gates opening its mouth and screamed. I didn't fire this time then it crawled away.

Holy shit! That was fucking crazy but I had a feeling that this wasn't over yet.

I was about to continue but the fire on my torch went out. Fuck! This was not good at all. I threw the torch down in defeat.

I opened the gate I just closed then was about to walk forward until the Wendigo came back. Oh shit!

I fired at it and walked a few more steps until it got back on its feet. I fired again and ran into a room. I closed the door but thought that wasn't enough. I pulled down on a locker to block the door. A small square of the window of the door was broken.

The Wendigo jumped but I didn't fire this time. It screamed at me. I ran away from it and found Wolfie as we walked into another area. I comforter Wolfie a bit before I decided to hide under one of the desks.

I stayed as still as I possibly could, hoping the Wendigo didn't see me. It didn't but so heard something rolling. Before it could fall on the ground, I immediately caught it.

The Wendigo didn't sound very impressed. I walked to another desk and hid under it.

I followed Wolfie out of the area. I was suddenly in a hall with lots of cells. This must where the inmates would be locked up.

I followed Wolfie and slowly walked down this hall. I kept an eye out for any of the Wendigos that could come out and try to kill me.

I was close to leaning against one of the gate bars until a hand came out of the bars. I jumped when it happened and turned around. It was a Wendigo locked up in its cell. I didn't fire at it and it crouched away in fear.

After a few seconds, it jumped at me again and I fell back, landing on my butt.

"Wrong fucking move, Wendigo," I muttered to it, getting back up on my feet.

I passed by a cell then a hand came out to try to get me, causing me to jump and back away. I kept my shotgun in hand, now ready for a fight.

"One at a time boys," I teased. "There's enough of me for a'ya."

I backed away, hearing their screams. Now this was gonna be good.

Suddenly, I felt something try to grab my leg. I turned and saw a Wendigo trying to grab my leg but I backed away, refusing to fire at it.

I continued to slowly walk forward until another Wendigo tried to jump at the gate then another Wendigo literally tried to jump at me but was pulled back by its chain. Apparently, the gate wasn't closed.

I almost leaned against another gate then I felt a hand try to grab me but I managed to dodge it. I didn't shoot it then it backed away.

Another Wendigo went and chased after us. Wolfie and I ran away from it as fast as we could. Wolfie barked at the incoming Wendigo and I spotted a door. I turned the knob and pushed the door open.

The Wendigo was heading close and we were running out of time. I fired at it then it fell from the ceiling.

I pulled down a barrel that was just there, thinking of a plan, a brilliant plan to be exact.

I lightly kicked the barrel forward then shot the barrel. The force of the fire pushed me back and I couldn't believe what just happened.

I got through the door then locked it. I was in another area in this place. Goddamn!

I walked upstairs then ended up in another area. This place was weird.

I walked down the dark halls then heard something. I looked behind me then I saw it. Another Wendigo coming for me. I ran as fast as I could then aimed and fired at the door. I shot the Wendigo before I got inside of another room.

I found a locker that I could use to barricade the door or I could just escape. Fuck it. I pulled the locker and used it to block the door. Perfect!

I ran down the hall then saw a hole I could fall down to. I sat on the concrete then dropped down to the iron platform. I waited for Wolfie to come down but he seemed hesitant.

"Caught ya on the flip side?" I said.

Wolfie walked away so maybe he went to go find another way.

I dropped down again to the concrete then ran for a door I noticed up ahead. I pushed the door with my shoulder but it didn't open. Immediately after, a Wendigo showed up.

"Shit," I whispered.

The Wendigo was about to come for me but I saw some barrels I could shoot. I shot the barrels then a lot of fire came out and the force of it pushed me back.

I got up on my feet then quickly ran away from the sanatorium to head to the mine. For the first time, I didn't check my surroundings because I was determined to get out of this place. Now I was ready to head back to the mines without any sense of doubt.


	25. Finding Mike

*Ashley's POV*

"Come on we gotta find Mike," Sam urged us as she, Emily, Chris and I were making our way to find Mike.

I turned behind me and saw that Chris stopped and leaned himself against the wall. He looked hurt but that didn't stop me from wanting to tell him that we need to stick together.

"I'm kind of gimping out here," he said. "Y'all go on without me."

I shook my head at what he was saying. The man who kissed me before going with the flamethrower guy was wanting to go alone? But he would die if he goes alone.

"We are not leaving you behind," I said sternly.

He finally nodded then we all continued our way. There was no way we were separating. We've done enough of it today.

We went to a door and Sam tried to open it but she couldn't open it. Locked. Crap.

Wait! I noticed something on the ground.

"Wait," I pointed to the ground. "What about this?"

Sam seemed to agree. She looked at the others and they seemed to nod at my suggestion.

"Seems like we don't have a whole lot of options here," she breathed.

I nodded as I found an iron stick thing to open the sewer top. After that, I put the stick down and lifted the sewer top on one side while Sam lifted the other side. It took a bit of grunting but we were able to move it.

Sam volunteered to go down first then she climbed down the ladder and into the tunnel. Emily went down next, slowly climbing down.

Chris was about to go in but I had an urge to tell him something despite my poor crush being hurt.

"Chris," I told him. "I know you're hurt but we got to move it."

He nodded as he, too climbed down from the top and down into the tunnel. It was almost hard to watch him struggle a bit but he didn't slip up.

I finally took my chance to slowly climb down but I stopped, having a bad feeling that something could follow us.

"Hey," I said, pointing to the sewer top. "We should close this. I feel like something would be following us."

Sam looked up at me with a worried expression on her face.

"Yes you can," she said but she sounded urgent. "But we gotta keep moving. We have to find Mike."

I nodded to her as I pulled the sewer top, then climbed down the ladder.

The others were gone which gave me a cold feeling that shivered down my spine. I went down the cave, unsure where to continue but I figured this wouldn't be terribly difficult.

I stopped at two paths when I heard crying. I couldn't make out who it was but it was definitely clear enough for me to keep me determined to keep my head straight in this.

"Hello?" I asked. "Who's there?"

The crying continued and I was growing more and more curious but another idea came inside of my head.

"Jessica?" I called. "Is that you?"

The cries could still be heard but something in my mind told me that it would be dangerous.

I went to the left, turning away from the path that could have possibly led to the voice. I realized that it was a good thing that I didn't investigate the voice because I remembered hearing Imigie say that Wendigo can mimic human voices very well.

I jumped down and adjusted myself before continuing down the cave. It was pretty interesting that I thought about Wendigo mimic their prey.

I almost accidentally bumped into the others. Thank goodness they were safe.

"Glad you're safe," Sam whispered before turning forward.

We followed her then we stopped at what it looked to be a rock wall.

I had a horrible feeling about this but I didn't want to say anything. I was concerned about Chris who probably wouldn't make it up because he was hurt.

"You should head back to the lodge," Sam suggested. "I'm gonna get Mike."

Emily, Chris and I nodded in agreement as we turned to head back to the lodge.

*Sam's POV*

I went to climb up the rock wall. I was pretty good at this so I knew I could manage it.

I saw a platform above me and decided I should head there. I leaped up there but the platform broke. I gasped when this happen but I didn't fall terribly far from where it was before.

I took a deep breath and decided that I would just climb to the top. I leaped up to the top then finally climbed my way to the top. It wasn't terribly difficult for me since I was pretty good a rock climbing.

"I beat you," I breathed as I got up to my feet. "I fucking beat you."

I brushed myself a bit before continuing my mission to find Mike. I walked down the cave in these mines. Good god, this place was huge.

I walked further down but something from above was falling. Rocks. I stopped in my tracks a bit but made it up.

I went across a wooden bridge until the rocks came down and broke it. I jumped across it just in time then continued my way down until I stopped at two paths.

I took the one straight ahead and stopped when I saw some animal skulls hanging on the wooden wall. What?

I backed away, horrified at what I'd seen then I went up the stairs and quickly found a pole. This could be a good weapon.

I suddenly came across a door and opened it with the pole. Suddenly, a door ahead opened by itself and in came a Wendigo attacking Mike. It was burned but I decided to do something.

"Hey fatty!" I shouted. "Over here!"

The Wendigo saw me just before I hit it with the pole, causing its head to fall off and drop dead.

"How are you?" I asked Mike as he got up to his feet.

"Alive for a start," he replied.

"Alive is good," I teased.

He turned to me, looking rather concerned. I think he had a lot to tell me.

"I came to warn you about the Wendigos," I said.

"I think I figured it out," Mike replied. "What's weird is that I found that a Wendigo had a scar. I saw a picture of a man who had the same scar. He was one of the miners from 1952. That means he has got to be at least 80 years old."

I was pretty surprised when I heard this. So these miners turned into cannibalism.

"Pretty spunky for an old timer," I replied.

Mike and I journeyed down the cave and went to see if there were any more answers down here.


	26. Where Am I

*Jess's POV*

I woke up, aching everywhere. Ugh! Where was I? What happened to me? When did I get here? How the hell am I alive?

The last thing I remembered when I was messing around with Mike in the guest cabin until I was pulled by something unknown. Mike came for me. He tried to save me.

Mike! I was starting to worry about him. Did he make it out alive? Is he hurt? Did he make it to the others?

My heart skipped a beat as I looked around at where I possibly could be. I was on an elevator but it looked like a mine elevator. It felt like a cave. Could this be the mines?

I slowly got up, knowing that I was still hurting but I felt very weak. I didn't know if anyone else was safe.

I was cold and alone, unsure of my surroundings, keeping quiet just in case something came out to try to scare me which I wouldn't even like.

My aching desire to know where Mike was only increased as well as a strong feeling that I truly want alone down here. The only question is that I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

I slowly stood up, a bit dazed but I managed to keep my balance. I shivered, only hoping that someone would find me in time.


	27. All Alone

*Josh's POV*

 _It was all too much for me to handle. I was curled up and rocking back and forth, tears running down my face. I just couldn't deal with it anymore. I didn't even want to look up but I heard someone stand up and footsteps coming close to me._

 _"I wonder how much these 'sessions' are of any help to you now."_

 _Dr. Hill. I instantly recognized the voice but I still refused to look up. I was so wrapped up in this cold sense of fear and insanity._

 _"You just won't listen to me and things seem pretty..."_

 _I heard a screech but I was too caught up in my darkest insanity to even think about looking up._

 _"Fucked up," Dr. Hill continued._

 _I continued to keep my head down and rocked back and forth, tormented by my state of mind. I didn't want this at all. I really didn't! Why was this happening to me?_

 _"So - I'm going to leave you now, Josh. It's time you learned there is more to be afraid of than can be dreamt up by an unhinged imagination of a self-indulgent spoiled little brat! You had so many people who cared about you who were willing to help but at every turn you choose to push them away... And now you're all alone. Though by the sounds of things you won't be alone for long. No, you won't be alone for long. Deep breaths, Josh. Deep breaths."_

I woke up, cold and alone. My entire body was aching, fear and pain shook all over me.

I tried to regain my bearings but realized that the one person I was with earlier was gone. Where was Imigie? Oh shit! I hope she was okay.

"Freres Jacques," I heard voices singing. "Freres Jacques."

This couldn't be! Not Hannah and Beth! They were dead! How could this be possible?

"No," I cried, shivering at what I was hearing.

"Dormez vous? Domez vous? Sonnez les matines! Sonnez les matines. Ding dang dong. Ding dang dong."

I backed away from their voices, not wanting to believe what I was hearing was real. Was it real anymore?

"No, not again," I shuddered.

I continued to back away then I stood up on my feet, unsure what was going to happen.

I suddenly heard their laughs. It wasn't laughing over anything humorous. Were they taunting me? Oh no! I hope they don't do this to Imigie too.

"Get away from me!" I shouted, rubbing my temples.

Their laughs continued to ring in my head, causing me to lose it even more.

"No you're dead!" I shouted, shaking my head.

This couldn't be real at all. It couldn't be. I was just stuck in this cruel insanity, still not believing what I was hearing.

"You can't change what happened last year," a new voice said.

Dr. Hill.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

More voices could be heard. All happening in my head.

"We miss you Josh." Hannah.

"The past is beyond our control." Dr. Hill.

"Come with us Josh." Beth.

"You're a coward." Chris

"You're a goddamn murderer." Mike.

"You're gonna love it." Me

More laughing from my sisters. It was all too much.

"Oh dear god no!" Imigie.

"I wanted us to have a good time." Me.

"Oh god no!" Ashley.

"Stay away from me!" Imigie.

"I just want to keep you safe." Me.

"Josh is severely misunderstood." Imigie.

"Hello Josh."

That voice was definitely most familiar to me. The thought of knowing who it was deeply wore down on my mental state.

"I don't take order from you," I whimpered. "You can't tell me what to do. You can't tell me what to do anymore."

It was all too much for me to handle. I couldn't bear the agony of my darkest fears take over me.

A dark laugh echoed into my head. The psycho. Not just the psycho. The false protagonist I played just to scare my friends. Why did I do this?

If anyone was tortured in my revenge scheme, it was me. Although personally, the one who had it the worst was Imigie. I never hurt her but when she had to watch me suffer through my insanity hurt her a lot. It ached me deeply.

I hung my head in agony and in pure sorrow. Why did I do this? Why?

"Time has run out for Josh," the psycho's voice in my head said.

How? How the hell was role running out for me? This instantly told me that I had to do something to turn it all around before it got worse.

"Okay, okay," I said more calmly now, letting go of my head. "I trust you. I trust you. I trust you."

I took a deep breath and tried to contain my surroundings. How do I get out of here?

I was still trapped in my own nightmare. I had no idea where my friends were either. If anyone were to come and save me from this, Imigie would be person. I only hoped she was safe.

I didn't pay attention to any worries. I couldn't. I was stuck in my torment that took over my mind. I didn't know where to start.

I wasn't sure where to go. In my mind, I was lost in a closed area. Nothing could be done about it.

I decided to walk only a few steps before I was interrupted by someone.

"You're all alone down there," Beth said.

Beth was there but her face looked rotten and dead. Her hair was dead and stringy. It was so horrible to watch. But she wasn't real, was she?

"No," I shook my head to her. "You're not real."

This couldn't be real! It couldn't! She wasn't real! This couldn't be happening!

I summoned my courage to walk the other way, hoping what was happening was only a fucking nightmare. If partying like pornstars meant me scaring my friends, this is how much I suffered.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw another rotten and dead face of my other sister.

"Just you," Hannah said.

Not again! Why was this happening? I was sure this wasn't real. Hannah and Beth are dead. Why the fuck are they taunting me like this?

I walked away but could only manage a few steps when I was stopped yet again by both of them.

"All alone," they said. "But you're with us now. Family."

Oh fuck dear god no! This couldn't be happening!

"Get away!" I whimpered.

If this was what mental hell felt like, it definitely feels extremely painful. If this was real, I would probably be a lot nicer when speaking to them. The only problem was that this couldn't be real at all. It just couldn't be.

"Get away from me!" I screamed. "Get away!"

They looked rather pissed which caused me to lose it even more.

"Why didn't you save us Josh?" they asked. "Why did you want us to die? And why did Imigie leave us to die?"

I had enough. It was already bad enough that they were blaming me but now they're blaming Imigie too? The only person who went out to try to save them?

"Shut up!" I shouted. "Don't talk about her like that!"

I backed away as I tried to walk into another direction only to be stopped by something more horrendous.

Guts. It looked like a saw was cutting through it. This reminded me an awful lot of when I made Chris choose between me and Ashley. I had put a fake mannequin of me.

I shuddered at what I was seeing. A pig head came out from the cut guts. I punched the nose of it before it tried get to me then it fell to the ground, knocked out.

Suddenly, it looked like intestines were actually coming out. Pig intestines. So god! It stunk pretty well.

"JOSH!"

Up came a more bloodied version of my sisters. Oh please god no! This was so disgusting! What the hell?

"Is this what you want?" Hannah asked before she peeled off the skin from her face.

It was just the bones of her face covered with blood. I felt very nauseated but this couldn't be real.

"No!" I yelled. "Get away from me! Leave me alone! Why are you doing this?"

"Why didn't you save us Josh?" the twins said. "Why did you want us to die? And why did Imigie leave us to die?"

Something or someone else came closer to me but this figure didn't look anything like what I saw earlier. The figure was more black, or it looked like it was a cloak. The figure turned to me then took off her cloak and the blue streaks in her hair sparkled.

Even though I was sure this wasn't real, she actually was much more pleasant than anything else I had seen. I already knew who it was.

"There is no blame," she said in a voice that rang like a bell. "Josh, you still have time to turn it around. They may find it hard to forgive you but if you want them to forgive you sooner, help us survive until dawn. That's what your sisters wanted."

"I don't want you to die Imigie," I whimpered as I buried my face in my hands.

"I won't die," she replied. "I will wake up soon to find you. I have so much to tell you."

She slowly began to disappear and it wasn't long before something else now back to being horrifying try to come out from the guts.

"JOSH!"

It looked like something I had not even seen before. The eyes on this creature looked milky, almost as if it were dead. The skin looked faded and lost its texture. And it's teeth looked razor sharp.

I was sure this was how I was going to die. I prepared myself for the doom that would close in around me and allow me to sleep forever.


	28. Shocking Truth

*Imigie's POV*

"Imigie," a voice whispered.

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to get a sense of where I was. I instantly recognize where I was.

"Imigie," I heard a voice that sounded an awful lot like my father.

I looked around, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. I saw what it looked to be translucent figure of my father.

"Daddy?" I asked.

"It is me indeed dear," he replied.

I looked at the translucent figure of my father, confused as I sat up.

"Imigie," he said. "I need to tell you something. I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you this before but you hold something that can save you and your friends. Your mother and I are special Wendigo hunters. We posses a power to end curses, summon shields for everything, summon fire, wind and water, and summon lightning to shock our victims. We are called Mascolyn and Witches. A man with these powers is called a Mascolyn and a woman with this power is a Witch. You are a Witch. Josh is slowly getting this power because you have been romantically bonding with him. He will get the power completely once you get married to him. This is why I wanted you to marry him. He may be in early stages of having this power but he can easily save your life and your friends' lives from the Wendigos. You have to find out what happened to Hannah and Beth and find Josh as soon as you're done with that because he will know what to do. It doesn't even matter in what state of mind he is in. Do it for me and your mother and I will see you until dawn."

His translucent figure slowly was fading away as I tried to process what I just heard. I couldn't believe it. I knew I was a Wendigo hunter but a Witch was one hell of a surprise.

I got up on my feet and knew I had to find out any clue about what happened to Hannah and Beth.

I turned forward and quickly brushed away the dust from my jacket and yoga pants before I continued forward.

"You're all alone Imigie."

I heard voices and instantly recognized who it had to be.

"Hannah? Beth?" I wondered. "What the hell?"

"You left us to die," they replied in unison.

I shook my head at this. First of all, Josh was drunk. And I was the only one who ran out to save them.

"You left to die sweetheart," they said. "If Josh joins us, will you join us?"

Were they really asking for me to die? I was already told by my father that I could save my friends. And after discovering that Josh is now in the early stages of having these powers, he too would be able to save all of us.

"What the fuck?" I cried. "No! You don't want that. You want us to be happy."

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran off bro heard them singing Freres Jacques. Oh shit.

I stopped at a small pond but I saw another path on my left. I went to the path on my left and walked forward but stopped in my tracks when I saw some bones lying on the ground, half buried. Apparently, whoever was buried here was dug up but who was buried and who dug the up?

Another clue laid in front of me on the ground. It was a watch but there was something oddly familiar about it. I went to pick it up and saw it was a watch but not just any watch. I peeked closer at the watch to get the clues and the truth stabbed me in the chest.

On the leather, there initials that read: _BW_

I knew that initial. Looking at it gave me a huge heartache.

"Holy cow," I whispered. "Beth? Who buried you?"

There was no reply but I knew I had to find out fast. I had to figure out who was behind this and I had to find Josh.

I put down Beth's watch and headed back from where I came and down into the water.

The water was freezing as hell but I had to keep going.

I stopped at two paths. One path led to go forward. Another path on the left seemed to lead to another way to get up.

Something told me that the left would be the first way to go. I made sure I was prepared as I walked through the icy cold water.

I made it up then saw a folder and paper with writing on it. I easily recognized the handwriting.

"Oh my god! Hannah" I gasped.

I looked carefully and saw this was like her diary. I made sure to read it very carefully.

 _My little sister is dead. The fall killed her... I watched the color drain from her face._  
 _My leg is broken_  
 _I'm all alone, stuck here with Beth's body._  
 _Someone will come soon._

My heart began to sink. So Beth didn't survive when they fell but Hannah did? I was beginning to be more curious about what happened to Hannah. I turned to the next page to read it.

 _I've never been so HUNGRY. It feels like my stomach is twisting around inside._  
 _I took Beth's sweater. Much warmer now. She's still looking out for me._

Innocent Hannah. Probably taking care of her dead sister. I only hoped this would end on a happy note. Unfortunately when I turned to the next page, I was wrong and it made my stomach turn.

 _I'm sorry Beth. I have no choice. I'm DYING._  
 _It's the only way I can survive any more. If someone finds this I'm SORRY. I had to. I had no choice._  
 _Forgive me Beth._  
 _I'm sorry._

I already had an idea about what was happening here. I turned to the next page, not prepared for what was going to happen.

 _My hands feel unclean. My nails fell out PUSHED OUT. I am aching but no more COLD. NO PAIN._  
 _I am getting stronger._

What the hell did this mean? Please don't tell me she turned into one too. I turned to the next page, more horrified at what I was reading.

 _HUNGRY HUNGER..._

A wave of shock, fear, agony and sorrow hit me inside. Hannah turned into a Wendigo!

"Oh Hannah!" I cried before curling myself and cried.

One of best friends was gone and the other turned into a Wendigo. It was far too heartbreaking for me. It left me hanging and I knew I had to find Josh quickly.

I stood up and got into the water then went to the direction where I was suppose to go to before. The water was getting deeper for a bit but then it got less shallow as I got up to the ground then saw a door I could open.

I opened it then closed it quickly, seeing a head that looked bloodied and dead. I instantly recognized the head.

"Not my uncle!" I gasped, feeling a bit queasy and sorrow also washed in my mind. "No! NO!"

I walked further down, hoping I wouldn't see anything else more horrible than what I had seen.

I looked up and saw a body hanging there. I screamed when I recognized the body.

I felt more queasy than before, thinking I was gonna throw up. It took my mind by storm.

My stomach turned at my thoughts and what I had seen and I knew I wasn't able to hold it in any longer. I ran to a corner and vomited there for only a few seconds.

After that was done, I checked myself, thinking I might gotten some vomit on my clothes but surprisingly, there was nothing. Damn, I must have had a talent to keep my vomit away from my clothes.

I had to find Josh fast although the shit taste in my mouth was starting to bother me. I needed water fast!

I remembered from what my father told me earlier that I could summon water because I now learned I was a Witch.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, waving my hand slightly. I then felt something a bit heavy in my hands.

I opened my eyes then saw it was a goblet of water. I chugged it down instantly, wanting to take out the brackish taste in my mouth. It worked then when I was finished, I dropped the goblet and knew I had to find Josh.

I walked down the dark mine until I heard something or someone.

"I don't take orders from you. You can't tell me what to do. You can't me what to do anymore."

I recognized the voice but just to be extra sure, I peeked through the small gap between the pieces of wood that acted as a wall. My eyes opened wide in shock when I saw who it was.

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Josh!" I cried.

I opened the gate then closed it. I ran to Josh but to my disappointment, he didn't pay attention to me.

I could tell that he was not in the best state of mind. He was freaking out. How do I snap him out of it?

I thought of a way to help him snap out of it. I walked closer to him then pressed my lips against his. Surprisingly, he did the same, probably recognizing me. It lasted for about twenty seconds. It was quite passionate indeed. I noticed that his eyes started to focus on mine.

*Josh's POV*

I woke up from the never ending insanity by someone's lips pressing against mine. I looked up and saw it was Imigie. It felt much better that she was here now. I was so glad that she made it to find me. We let each other go as I suddenly

"How... how did you find me?" I asked.

She stroked my cheek softly with sadness clearly shown in her eyes.

"I woke up in a different area here in the mines and I heard you," she said.

She looked nearly on the verge of tears. I could already tell that she had bad news to tell me.

"Hannah was down here," she said sadly. "For days, weeks, months. She was still alive. Beth didn't survive the fall. Hannah left a diary saying how long she was down here. She's now a Wendigo."

I couldn't believe it. After everything I read from Imigie's journal or really her father's journal about the Wendigos, I couldn't help but shed a tear. Imigie though looked worse.

She was practically crying now. I wrapped my arms around her, comforting her while I was on the verge of tears.

After she calmed down a bit, I let her go.

I couldn't believe what she told me. It took me some time to process it and I was feeling pained by this. A sharp pain entered my heart as I began to hear their voices again.

"I also have something to tell you," Imigie continued. "I may actually be able to save you and everyone else. You might have the same thing too. We can summon fire, water, wind and a shield for anyone and anything. We lightning shock anyone and we end curses. You are known to be as a Mascolyn, a man with this power or at the beginning stages of becoming one because I'm a Witch, a woman with this power and you have been bonding with me. I'm not fully sure how it works but it could save all of us."

I was shocked at what I was hearing. Not only Hannah was a Wendigo but I had a higher chance of surviving until dawn as well as my friends.

"Should we get out of here?" I asked.

"Mike and Sam are coming here," she replied. "They're gonna find the truths that I have found. It will be safer if we wait here for them."

I nodded, agreeing with what she said.

"I saw a body on the way here," she said. "It's not a pretty sight and my stomach didn't agree with me after seeing it."

I shook my head as I had her sit down. She was probably still sick and I didn't want to risk her getting anywhere until Sam and Mike came.

"Just sit down," I told her. "Maybe I'll carry you when we get out of here."

"No," she disagreed. "Your state of mind is off. You're the priority here."

Sighing, I nodded then sat down beside her and hugged her. I didn't want to lose her again.

It was short lived when I heard their voices again. I stood up and let go of Imigie as I suddenly saw them again.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why didn't you save us Josh?" they asked in unison. "Why did you want us to die?"

It was all too much and I was suck, curled up in this insanity. I was so broken and I was sure that Imigie's kiss probably wouldn't save me and that hurt my heart.

Their voices kept getting louder and Imigie's cries got louder and much worse. I felt so bad to leave the poor girl alone to watch me suffer and I didn't know what could save me now.


	29. Uncover

*Sam's POV*

Mike and I were looking to see where the Wendigos come from. We continued down the dark cave of the mines then we stopped by the water and another path.

"We should go to the path on the left," I suggested.

Mike nodded as he and I went down the path and saw a watch on the ground. I picked it up and saw it was awfully familiar. I turned to Mike in shock as I showed him the watch.

"This is Beth's," I gasped. "This is her watch. Who dug her up?"

Mike shrugged before I put down Beth's watch before we went down to the water. It was fucking freezing!

"It's like there weren't any sharks or anything," Mike joked.

I saw two paths. One seemed to lead to another platform on the left and the other seemed go straight ahead. I went to the one on the left, shaking my head at Mike's words.

"Sharks?" I gasped. "Great. Thank you."

He laughed a little at my reaction to his sarcasm. He can be a bit of a jerk but I started to have some kind of connection to him, like a crush almost. It seemed to ease my worries but only temporally before I got up on the platform as well as Mike.

I saw a journal on the floor and decided to take a peek at it. This wasn't good at all. Not at all.

"This is Hannah's diary," I exclaims before beginning to read it.

 _My little sister is dead. The fall killed her... I watched the color drain from her face._  
 _My leg is broken_  
 _I'm all alone, stuck here with Beth's body._  
 _Someone will come soon._

Oh shit! No one came to save them from the mines and Beth was already dead? Fucking shit! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!

 _I've never been so HUNGRY. It feels like my stomach is twisting around inside._  
 _I took Beth's sweater. Much warmer now. She's still looking out for me._

I only began to hope that it would end on a more happier note. Mike continued to peek through my shoulder to read what I was reading. I turned to the next page and read it out loud.

 _I'm sorry Beth. I have no choice. I'm DYING._  
 _It's the only way I can survive any more. If someone finds this I'm SORRY. I had to. I had no choice._  
 _Forgive me Beth._  
 _I'm sorry._

 _My hands feel unclean. My nails fell out PUSHED OUT. I am aching but no more COLD. NO PAIN._  
 _I am getting stronger._

 _HUNGRY HUNGER..._

This was starting to make sense. Hannah went cannibalistic! I stood up and turned to Mike, sure that what I had seen was true.

"That makes sense," I said. "Hannah dug up Beth. She must have been starving for days, weeks."

"Oh shit," Mike whispered. "I don't believe any of this."

I shook my head at him, convinced that it was true. Who else would dig up Beth?

Now that I was sure about this, I knew that there was one person who maybe needed to know about this.

"We need to find Josh right now," I said.

Mike nodded as we headed back into the water and went to find Josh.

*Mike's POV*

I followed Sam down into the water before it got deeper.

"It's getting deeper," I whispered.

It suddenly began to feel less shallow and Sam and I got up to the ground. I was freezing and already looking at Sam, I could tell she was freezing too.

I suddenly remembered that when I went with Chris to tie Josh and Imigie up in the shed and Sam only mentioned Josh.

"Imigie must be with Josh," I told Sam.

She gasped in shock. I knew she would want to find her friends again.

"We need to find them, now!" Sam insisted as she went to the door and opened it.

Out came some water and a head that looked bloodied, scarred and dead. Sam screamed and I gasped at the horrible sight.

This had to be the flamethrower guy! This was Imigie's uncle. How on earth was she gonna take this?

Sam and I slowly walked inside of what was behind the door. Unfortunately, the worst was bound to come for us. We saw a body hanging from a hook. This was definitely the flamethrower guy.

Sam gasped as she covered her stomach, probably trying to hold back her vomit. My stomach turned at the sight of the body.

"I'm gonna be sick," I said, preparing to throw up.

Surprisingly, I didn't throw up. I was still traumatized at seeing the Yangon body and the scarred face though.

"Someone's been here," Sam said, pointing to some broken glass.

I examined it closely then saw it must have been a goblet. Someone else came this way but who?

"This can't be Imigie," I told Sam, eyeing her. "She's with Josh."

She nodded then stood as up as I followed her further down in this place. I suddenly heard something.

Sam peered through the wood then signaled me to come and look.

"There's someone there," she said.

I looked through the wood then saw two people. One was a young man who looked like he was tripping. The other one was a young woman who looked like she was crying. Their features suddenly were more recognizable.

"It's Josh and Imigie!" I said.

"You can't tell me what to do anymore!" I heard Josh cry. "You can't tell me what do!"

Holy shit, poor Josh. Sam and I opened the gate then came beside the two.

"I trust you, I trust you, I trust you," Josh said more calmly but I was sure he wasn't talking to us nor Imigie.

"He's tripping," I said to Sam who was comforting Imigie.

Josh was in his own fucked up world and I knew I had to snap him out of it. I lifted a hand up then slapped him, hoping that would help. Josh looked at me in a daze then seemed to recognize me.

"M-Mike?" he stuttered. "D-don't hit me please?"

"You were deep in it man," I replied. "Full mental jacket."

Imigie seemed to stop crying then too turned to me and Sam.

"Thanks for finding us," she said more happily now. "I could have gone out of here with him earlier but he was in his tormented mind and I was afraid that would get us both killed."

"We didn't think we'd get you two back," Sam said, looking at her two close friends.

She then turned to Josh and I knew what she was gonna ask him.

"Josh, do you have any keys for the cable car?" she asked.

Josh fished through his pockets then picked up something and gave it to Sam.

"Hannah was down here for weeks," Sam began but I shook my head.

"I don't think this is the time," I interrupted her. "We gotta get out of here."

"Guys," Imigie said. "I told him about what happened with Hannah and Beth."

Sam and I looked at her in shock. How the hell did she know?

"You found Hannah's diary too?" I asked. "Weren't you with Josh?"

"Josh and I somehow got separated," she replied. "I found Beth's watch. Hannah became a Wendigo. And I found my uncle's dead body."

My heart sunk for her. After Chris told us what happened to him, I knew his niece would be devastated.

"Chris said the Wendigo killed your uncle in front of him," Sam told her sadly. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

The two girls began to hug but I felt extremely unsafe down here as well as impatient.

"We need to get out of here," I said.

The others agreed as we walked to a rock wall mountain. Sam and Imigie would easily climb up there but I had a feeling Imigie wouldn't want to leave Josh.

"Josh won't be able to make it up there," I said.

Imigie helped Sam up the rock wall. Damn, that girl was strong.

"I'm not leaving Josh," Imigie said in a serious tone.

Sam turned to her then nodded before she turned back to the rock wall she was about to climb.

"You guys should head back the way we came from," she said. "I'm gonna check the others to make sure we're alright."

Suddenly, I saw a dark blue mist make its way to me, Sam, Josh and to Imigie. What the hell is this?

"What's this mist?" I asked.

"It's my shield at use to protect all of you and the lodge," Imigie replied. "I'm a little different but I'll explain it when we get the hell out of here."

We all nodded as Sam climbed up the wall and we walked from the rock wall to the way I came from with Sam.


	30. On the Line

*Josh's POV*

Mike, Imigie and I were on our way back the way Mike had came from with Sam or that Imigie remembered coming from.

"Mike," I began. "You didn't have to hit me so much man."

Mile shook his head, he probably was feeling sorry over something.

"I'm sorry man," he replied. "I thought you killed Jess. I was wrong."

"Of course Jess isn't dead," Imigie said. "I've seen her wake up, alive."

Mike and I looked at her confused. What did she mean?

"What do you mean you saw her alive?" Mike asked.

"I had a vision," she replied.

I had no idea where we were heading but then Imigie turned to me looking concerned.

"Don't look up Josh," she said to me. "It's not a pretty sight."

I shook my head, obviously not going to listen to her because I was quite curious. I looked up and saw a scarred and bloodied face in a change. Next to it was a dead body handing upside without a head.

This didn't look good at all. Did this mean that someone probably died while I wasn't around?

I gasped, looking at them and now wishing I hadn't seen them. Mike sighed, probably frustrated that I looked up.

We went to the water. Mike and Imigie were the first to go in then I hesitantly followed. The water was freezing but I was only in my overalls.

We were just half way into the water when I heard someone scream.

"Mike!" Imigie screamed.

Mike was submerged underwater. This wasn't good at all. Imigie turned to me with serious concern on her face.

"Don't move," she warned. "I think I know what it is."

That instantly rang a bell for me after reading the journal that was in Imigie backpack. The ground began to shake a little then something popped out of the water. I saw what it was but was it real?

 _You're not real,_ I thought then saw the tattoo on its arm.

Hannah? This was Hannah? Oh shit! I couldn't believe it.

Hannah turned to us then turned directly to me. Her eyes showed that she recognized me. She turned to Imigie with the same look but then picked her up and threw her to the other side where we were heading against the rock wall.

I gasped and thought Hannah would go for me too but someone pulled me out of the water quickly. It was Mike.

"Mike, we can't leave her here!" I shouted.

"Exactly!" Mike shouted back, sounding frustrated. "That fucker threw her!"

It was only a matter of time when I looked at Imigie's limp body, scared that she would die in the hands of my sister.

*Imigie's POV*

I slowly got back up on my feet, aching all over and the world around me seemed to be spinning but I had to figure out something to get us three the hell out of here.

It instantly hit me. Remembering that I was a Witch, I had a strong advantage against Hannah. Usually, Wendigos would destroy the Witches first but I was surprised that she only decided to spare my life. I guess it was because she remembered me.

Hannah walked to me as I shivered. Josh and Mike made it to the other side and they looked at me, terrified.

Hannah held up one finger and ran it down from my forehead to my shoulder. I suddenly found a stinging pain and I noticed that Hannah seemed to leave a deep cut on my shoulder. I gasped then Hannah picked me up and once again threw me to the rock wall, not too far from Josh and Mike.

"You're not real! No you're not!" I heard Josh shout.

Hannah looked confused but then turned her head to Josh as I quickly ran to the other side in the water and thought of an idea as a way to distract her before my master plan was put into place.

"Catch me Hannah!" I screamed as I made it to the other side and saw that Hannah was quickly coming after me.

"You're not real!" Josh cried.

What was this? I guess back and forth distracting each other to keep the other safe.

I found the flamethrower from my uncle's dead body that was hanging. I didn't want to do this but it was for my sake. It had to be done.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered sadly before taking the flamethrower from his pocket.

The weight was rather heavier than I remembered but it wasn't terrible to the point to take me down.

"You need your intake of straight fire! No preservatives!" I screamed to Hannah as I fired the flamethrower to her.

She turned and looked surprised. I only was using it as a distraction. I heard Josh shout something else as I quickly got into the water with the flamethrower on my back. I ran through the freezing water then got up and saw that Hannah was closing in on Mike and Josh.

"Get some fire!" I screamed as I fired the flamethrower to the other side to distract Hannah.

We needed to get for hell out of here. My master plan was gonna come into play soon. As long as I kept my shields on Josh, Mike and the others, including myself, we were okay.

I handed Mike the flamethrower as Hannah was closing in on us. It was gonna be a scary fight but as long as we can get out of here safely, that was the only thing that mattered.

I stood in between Josh and Mike and closed my eyes then felt a wave of blue electricity flow into my mind and body.

I let go of Josh and Mike then went to zap Hannah with the electricity coming from my finger nails. Hannah cried as I kept going, just enough to distract her so we could run out of here.

I was then finished with her and Josh, Mike and I ran out of the area and to the direction where Mike had originally went to get us out of here. Now we were safe but deep down, I had a feeling that the Wendigos might soon make their way to the others as well. We were basically not only surviving but fighting until dawn.


	31. Escape

*Matt's POV*

I looked around at my surroundings, obviously afraid of what could happen next. I could just die here.

I saw a lighter lantern ahead and I found a lighter and lit it. Ah! Much better. Now this would be easier.

I suddenly saw a figure not too far from me ahead and I walked toward it. I was probably a bit too curious that time.

The figure turned, holding a stick but I saw who it was. I managed to stop her from hitting me with it then she gasped in shock when she realized she almost tried to hit me.

"Jess!" I gasped.

There she was. She didn't look very good. She was cut on the chest, dirty and she looked very weak.

"What happened?" I asked. "How did you end up down here."

"Mike and I were just messing around," she began. "Then glass shattered then I was carried away by something. I didn't know where it was. It took me here. I fell from an elevator."

"I fell from a tower."

Jess gasped when she heard me say this. She probably thought it was shocking to hear me mention about my experience at the fire tower with Emily. Oh god! I hoped Emily was alright.

We suddenly heard a sound, like a scream or something but it didn't sound human. This wasn't good. I even heard it sounding like it was getting closer.

"We need to get out of here Jess," I whispered.

We ran down the cave until we stopped at two paths. We could hide from whatever was coming for us or we could run.

Quickly remembering Jess's condition, I decided that we would hide behind the wooded shelter. We stayed as still as we possibly could.

I saw something that didn't look human at all. It looked like a monster with pale and shredded skin, milky eyes and gaping mouth. What the hell was that thing?

The monsters were gone and I breathed a sigh of relief. Now we just needed to get out of the cave.

Suddenly, Jess doubled over a bit, gasping. She didn't look well at all.

"Are you okay Jess?" I asked.

"I guess," she replied.

Jess was badly hurt and we needed to get the hell out of here. I didn't want to say that this would be one hell of easy task because there were monsters in here after all. Monsters or not, I was desperate to find our way out of here.

I wasn't sure what time it was but I was sure that dawn was heading closer. Please let it be dawn soon.

No monsters were around so Jess and I got out of our hiding place and ran to the wooden door that was blocked. I broke through it and held Jess's hand for safety and we were outside.

We stood against the snowy rock hill as still as we could when we saw another monster coming out the same way Jess and I did. I held my breath as the monster tried to look for its feast.

Frustrated, the monster left and Jess and I were sighing of relief. We have survived and now we had to head back to the lodge to find the others. Or should we not? Was it too dangerous?

Despite the thoughts I was suddenly having, I hoped that anyone would come for me and Jess to make sure that we were safe. Second of all, I hoped that the others were okay.

*Sam's POV*

I had just climbed up the rock mountain after Imigie helped me up to began climbing. I quickly wiped the snow off of myself and turned to the direction where I was sure the lodge would be.

I continued to walk down the snowy path until I came across a small river that I probably had no choice but to walk through it in order to get where I needed to go. I was already freezing cold from earlier but I really didn't have any other options.

I went ahead and stepped down into the water. It was freezing but I was more used to it because a I had to do the same thing earlier. I continued to walk until I got to the end of the river.

I climbed up to the snow-covered ground and continued to walk down the path. Now this shouldn't be too hard, right?

Suddenly, I heard screeches and screams which didn't sound human at all. I knew what it was.

I quickly ran away from the sound that I had just heard. I really didn't want to have my life taken from me over a fucking Wendigo.

I continued to run down the snowy path, dodging any obstacles that came in my way.

After that running, I found the lodge. I ran as fast as I could then ran to the door. I tried to open it but it was locked. Are you fucking serious? Despite this, I continued to try to open it.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Hey! Come on! Open this up!"

I felt it getting closer and I was sure I'd be dead. I decided to summon the courage to turn around and jumped when it wasn't what I thought it was. I saw Mike, Josh and Imigie standing there.


	32. Final Encounter Ending 1

*Imigie's POV*

After Chris, Emily, Ashley, Mike and Sam had left the lodge, it was down to me and Josh.

Thankfully, I had sensed that Matt and Jess lived and were waiting at the mines.

I turned to Josh as I quickly handed him the container of pills in my pocket.

"In case if I don't make it," I whispered.

He nodded with a sad look in his eyes before I ran to a wooden pole and hid there.

I stayed as still as possible, I could sense Hannah coming toward me before she screeched into my ear! Oh god! She was one hell of a screamer.

I winced slightly before Hannah walked away, giving me time to turn to Josh who was already by the door where the switch was.

Thankfully he knew that if I didn't make it, my shield on the others and the lodge was staying. All personal items in the lodge would be safe.

Josh gave me a nod to run to the wall that was not too far from where I was.

I stayed as still as possible as I heard Hannah's footsteps coming toward me.

That was when I heard her scream again. It was much too loud, causing me to wince, suddenly triggering Hannah to scream at me then picked me up by the neck.

That was when it happened. I felt an arm shove its way through my abdomen as I screamed at the pain before it slowly subsided and I was slowly losing all of my senses.

I knew it was Hannah who had done this. I moved when she screamed at me, causing her to do what she did.

I expected her to just leave me in the lodge but instead, she threw me outside of the lodge where the others were.

The last I heard were the many screams and cries from my friends before I closed my eyes and my senses were completely gone. I only hoped that everyone would remember me as the hero that I was before it happened.

*Josh's POV*

I was horrified, sad, angry and shocked all at the same time. I couldn't believe what the hell just happened.

That thing... that now possess my sister picked up Imigie like she weighed nothing then watching Hannah impale Imigie through the stomach as her screams echoed throughout the lodge before she was thrown out of the lodge, possibly now dying.

The lump in my throat began to build up as well as the tears began to fill my eyes just before I realized that I had to get out. Imigie would have wanted me to live, right?

I heard lots of screaming and crying that I was sure was very likely coming from outside of the lodge.

I shielded my eyes as I flipped the switch before I heard the explosion that soon pushed me out of the lodge.

I landed on my ass in the snow, next to Sam who was sitting there.

"Josh?" I heard a shaky voice.

I turned to see Chris pointing to something. I acknowledged him before I turned to see what exactly he was pointing to.

There was Imigie, dead. My girlfriend, my best friend, my everything. Dead, gone. I could see her intestines were slight out of her abdomen.

"No," I gasped shakily before having the courage to shout. "No Imigie!"

I felt someone's arm wrap around me. I turned to see it was Sam. I turned to her as I cried on her shoulder as well as I heard her sobbing.

I couldn't believe that Imigie was gone. After all of that hell after my prank and trying to keep each other alive, she was the one to die.

I continued to break down, sobbing as I watched her lifeless body be covered by snow. I gave her a kiss in the cheek as my tears fell on her lifeless face.

*Chris' POV*

Tears fell from my eyes as Ashley sobbed on my shoulder. Imigie's body just laid there in the snow.

I turned to Josh who was absolutely breaking down as he hugged Sam.

I felt so bad for him. He had lost his girlfriend and by the looks of it, I had a feeling she was impaled in the stomach.

I hugged Ashley tighter as I continued to cry for my dead friend.

*Third Person POV*

The police and the Blackwood County rangers came by to pick up the survivors while another set of police and ambulance members placed Imigie's body in a black casket.

The other survivors got on the helicopter, all shaken.

Matt and Jess looked around, noticing that they were missing one survivor.

"Where's Imigie?" Matt asked.

Mike, Chris, Emily, Ashley, Sam and Josh all lowered their heads.

"She didn't make it," Josh whimpered. "That thing held her like she weighed nothing. Then it stabbed her through the stomach."

"Then she was thrown out of the lodge in front of us," Mike sobbed.

Matt and Jess looked at each other as tears filled their eyes.

Mike hugged Jess while Emily hugged Matt.

"Oh god..." Jess whispered.

"How the hell will the Mayges' take this?" Sam asked through sobs.

"They were my parents' support system when Hannah and Beth disappeared," Josh replied. "And I'm sure my parents will do the same."

The survivors all hugged each other as they sobbed over the death of Imigie during the rest of the way to the police station.

They all later made it to the police station and after they were interviewed over the happenings, they were now having to be interviewed over their thoughts about Imigie's death.

The police urged for Jess to go first so that she could be sent to the hospital immediately due to her injuries being worse than the others.

*Jess' POV*

After learning about my friend's death, I simply didn't hold back the tears. Imigie was my friend and I heard that she did care about me and I felt so horrible for slapping her when we arrived. I wished I could tell her that I was sorry.

"Jessica?"

I slowly stood up and made my way to the interview room and saw the police there.

"Jess, we wanted to make a separate interview for you and the others so that you can give us your thoughts about this certain tragedy," a policeman said. "Your thoughts about the tragedy of Imigie Mayge?"

The tears filled my eyes as a lump in my throat began to build up.

"She was a good friend," I sobbed. "She was really the hero of the night. I heard that she had some sort of supernatural power. If it weren't for her, none of us would've survived. And remember when I said there is something in the mines? Whatever lives there... it... it killed her."

The policeman nodded for me to go as I began to cry. I walked out of the interview room as the paramedics placed me on a stretcher.

"Jessica, once you recover, we'll have you and the others have therapy sessions with Dr. Hill," a paramedic said.

I nodded sadly at them as I was carried away and I was dearly hoping that I would see my friends again, especially Mike.

*Matt's POV*

My lip quivered as Emily put her arms around me, silently crying, herself. It saddened me to see her like this, considering that she and Imigie were good friends.

"Matthew?"

I shuddered before turning to Emily. She nodded sadly as she let me go, allowing me to get up from my seat to go to the interview room.

"Matthew, tell us your thoughts about the death of Imigie Mayge," a policewoman said.

My lip quivered slightly as the tears began to build up.

"She was not an ordinary young woman," I sobbed. "She was the hero. The hero that basically sacrificed her life for us. But hearing how she died was... oh god... awful! She didn't deserve to die, especially like that!"

Immediately after, I walked away from the interview room and sat beside Emily who was still crying.

The others looked worse, especially Sam, Ashley, Chris and Josh.

I was now hoping for the best for the others considering the fact that they lost a friend and actually watched her die.

*Mike's POV*

My heart sank as I watched Jess get wheeled away in a gurney but then cried even more over thinking about Imigie's death.

I buried my face in my hands in shame, wishing I could have gone back into the lodge to save her, just like what I did for Jess.

Maybe Josh could have but I knew he was still slightly off during the final confrontation. I was furious at myself and thought to myself that when I was done with this, I would lock myself in my room and would only come out when I needed to.

"Michael Monroe?"

I sighed furiously as I stood up, didn't even care that tears were falling from my eyes.

I was escorted to the interview room as a policewoman gave me a worried look.

"Anything you would like to say about the death of Imigie Mayge?" She asked.

Tears were building up in my eyes and I knew exactly what I had to say.

"That thing," I whispered furiously. "The Wendigo. It killed her. It lives in the mines. And about Imigie, she saved our lives. I just wish she was here."

I wiped the tears from my eyes as I stormed off from the interview room then looked at Emily, Matt, Chris, Ashley, Sam and Josh.

As far as I was concerned, I was sure that Emily would be next.

Matt comforted Emily as she cried on his shoulder. The sight of it stung my heart as I took a seat and remembered that Jess was in the hospital. I was completely alone.

I was mad at myself for not doing anything to save Imigie. How in the hell could I be the hero for my girlfriend but not for my friend? I kept asking myself this as I let the tears from my eyes.

*Emily's POV*

I couldn't get the scene of what had happened at the lodge out of my head. It just wouldn't get out.

It hurt so much to watch it happen, especially to a close friend. I continued sobbing on Matt's shoulder as he comforted me.

"Emily?"

I hated having to leave Matt's side but I knew I had to. He slowly let me go as I sighed furiously before following the police to the interview room.

"Emily," a policeman said. "Is there anything that you would like to say about the tragedy of Imigie Mayge?"

I was in no mood to discuss it because I was so sad but I knew I had to.

"The Wendigo," I began.

The policeman gave me a confused look as if he were trying to study me."

"What?" He asked.

"It killed Imigie," I replied. "She was in the lodge when it killed her. I didn't even know that she carried some kind of supernatural power but now we'll never know because she's dead."

I started sobbing again as I walked away from the interview room and went to Matt's side. He gave me a hug before I turned to Ashley apologetically.

*Ashley's POV*

I was sitting next to Chris as we both cried while hugging each other.

"Why did she have to die?" I sobbed.

Chris' expression looked so sad and I could easily see the tears.

"She didn't have to die," he replied shakily.

"Ashley?"

I didn't like the thought of having to leave Chris to do an interview with the police but I knew I had no choice.

I gave Chris a kiss on his forehead then stood up to head for the interview room.

"Ashley," a policeman said. "You have anything to say about Imigie Mayge's death? I know she was your friend."

I looked down as I let the tears spill down from my face.

"She was a hero," I replied in a small voice. "She saved us from these things... Wendigos that live in the mines. One of them killed Imigie in the lodge. My friend Josh was in there when it happened and he saw it happen. I just wished maybe I could've saved her."

My voice cracked on the last word I said before I broke down into tears again.

I walked out of the interview room and joined Chris who didn't look any better than I was. His eyes were red and I was damn sure that he wasn't done crying.

I then turned to Mike who was alone, without Jess, who had been taken to the hospital. I felt so bad for him but I hoped that he would get to reunite with Jess again.

I looked down at my locket, held it with my hand, held it to my chest, then broke down again. Losing Hannah and Beth was bad enough but losing Imigie too had completely wore down on me.

I let Chris continue to comfort me as I heard him sobbing.

*Chris' POV*

I was a complete wreck as everything was replaying back in my head. From escaping the lodge from the Wendigos, to suddenly hearing a blood curdling scream to see the body of my friend get thrown out of the lodge.

I held Ashley tight and close to me as she cried on my shoulder. I hated having to watch it all happen.

I felt especially bad for Josh who he'd easily come to terms with liking her then dating all before her death. I knew that I would have to be there for him during his grief. I mean, hell, he lost his sisters last year. Then this year, he lost his girlfriend. I hated having to see him in so much pain which ached my heart. And hell, if Ashley were dead, I would've been in the same place that Josh was currently in.

"Christopher?"

The thought of having to tell the police about everything about what went down concerning Imigie's death gave me a headache but at this point, I had to speak about it.

I kissed Ashley on her forehead like she had did with me earlier, then stood up from my seat as I was escorted to the police station.

It wasn't just Imigie's death that kept replaying in my mind. The flamethrower guy's death was definitely a vivid memory I had.

I looked up at the policewoman as she gave me a sympathetic look.

"Christopher," she said. "Any thoughts about the death of your friend, Imigie Mayge?"

I shuddered, not even wanting to speak of it but I knew I had no choice. There was no backing out for me now.

"The Wendigo," I replied. "It killed her. I saw her get thrown out of the lodge and she was dead. She saved all of us. I just wished she was here with us."

More tears fell from my eyes as I walked out of the interview room and then joined Ashley.

She wrapped her arms around me as she cried on me. I comforted her, crying, myself as well.

*Sam's POV*

I was sad, shocked angry. I was angry at myself for not saving my friend who was now dead.

Why the hell did Imigie have to die? She didn't have to die!

It hurt to watch Josh so overly heartbroken, not just because Imigie was his girlfriend but also because he watched her die.

I had all of these thoughts running in my head until I heard the door open which interrupted my thoughts.

"Samantha?"

I patted Josh on his shoulder before standing up from my seat then made my way to interview room.

A policeman looked rather sympathetic to me, probably seeing the sadness in my eyes.

"Samantha," he said. "You having anything to say regarding the death of Imigie Mayge?"

I gave him a sad look which basically told him what he needed to know.

"Something in the mines went to get her," I began. "I ran out of the lodge and it was just Josh and Imigie. I heard screaming while Josh was literally by the door. Then she was thrown out of the lodge, dead. If there was anything that I had to say other than about her death, she was a hero. If she didn't save us, none of us would've survived."

Without another word, I walked out of the interview room to join Josh who was still sobbing.

I felt so bad for Josh, knowing that his girlfriend was dead and he was likely blaming himself.

*Josh's POV*

I couldn't believe that on the same day that was literal hell when I was tormenting my friends that I thought was revenge, my world completely fell apart when I watched Imigie die in the lodge by the monster that possessed my sister.

I turned to Sam who was crying on my shoulder. She was ultimate support after losing my sisters but now it looked like she would have to be on duty again, along with Chris and Ashley, who were just as close to her as me and Sam.

I then turned to Chris who was comforting Ashley as she cried on him.

"Cochise," I said in a small voice. "I can't believe she's gone."

Chris nodded sadly as he leaned his head against Ashley's.

Normally, I would've made a comment about him taking her to the bone zone, same with Sam, but after everything that had happened, I didn't.

"Joshua Washington?"

I hated having to leave Sam's side since she was the comforting me during my third loss but I had to.

I briefly pressed my lips against Sam's into a kiss before I backed away then stood up to follow the police to the interview room.

I kind of regretted kissing Sam but I didn't know what I had left. Imigie was gone and Sam was the second girl I was close to, outside of my sisters.

I made it to the interview room and a policewoman looked kinda sad, maybe sad for me.

"Joshua," the policewoman said calmly. "Do you have anything to say, regarding the death of Imigie Mayge?"

I shuddered when I heard this, hoping I would never have to speak of it again but I knew that I had to.

"That monster," I whimpered. "That monster that possessed my sister Hannah."

The policewoman eyed me, looking confused and shocked.

"What?"

"Hannah is that monster and it killed Imigie."

"Hannah Washington? Your sister? One of the missing girls from last year?"

I nodded, feeling more tears in my eyes. I had recognized the tattoo when I was in the mines.

"It killed Imigie," I said sadly. "I watched my best friend, my girlfriend, my everything, she died in front of me."

Through the pain of my sorrow, I could feel the anger slowly set in. I hated having to sit where reality was now.

"Why the hell did she have to die?" I yelled in anger. "Maybe if I was was closer or done something, she wouldn't be dead. But regardless, she saved my life! She knew about these things. And if we hadn't known it, we'd all be dead."

Without another word, I walked away from the interview room and joined Sam.

After all of that, our parents came by, including Imigie's parents who were devastated to hear about their daughter's death. I had to give them my condolences.

I approached the Mayges then gave them a sad smile.

"I'm so sorry about your loss," I whispered. "I blame myself for not doing more to save her."

Mrs. Mayge put an arm on my shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Don't blame yourself," she said. "You did the job by incinerating the Wendigos when she couldn't. And your parents were really good when we took care of them. I'm sure things will go equally well the other way around. I'm sure she'll be proud of you."

I smiled but realized I had to make a final confession.

"I think I kinda betrayed her because I kissed Sam," I said.

Mr. Mayge didn't look mad at all.

"Josh," he said. "We are able to see into the future. If Jess were dead, Mike would likely go to Sam. Sam has been the girl to fill in the hole. She did that when your sisters went missing and I'm sure she'll do the same thing for Imigie. And I'm sure you'll fill the hole for us, losing our only child."

They hugged me and I couldn't say no to a hug back. I hugged them before giving them goodbyes and then heading back to Sam.

I turned to Sam as she turned to me, her eyes wide, wondering what I would do.

"I really like you Sam," I whispered. "You have helped me through a lot and I very much appreciate for you being there for me. Plus, you're such a strong and brave young woman."

Without another word, I instantly pressed my lips against hers as she responded with the same action.

The kiss was brief but passionate at the same time and it felt perfect. Sam was definitely the woman that would help me through my loss over Imigie.

"Hey lovebirds, get a room!" I heard Chris' voice from in front of me, who was laughing along with Ashley.

Sam and I laughed a little at Chris' silly joke. Surely, I had to give him one final statement.

"Now we take a trip to the bone zone, Cochise," I laughed.

Damn, I definitely needed these laughs to help me through everything that I went through. And it was gonna be hard as hell but I had to push myself to get through it. I had to.

*Third Person POV*

It was two months later after everything that had happened on Blackwood Mountain.

Josh was sent to a mental hospital three hours after leaving the police station and had to stay for two months. Meanwhile, Jess was at the hospital for about a month before she was discharged.

The Mayges had planned for Imigie's funeral but it would be held at their house. All of the kids had heard that it was not going to be an ordinary funeral.

The Washingtons picked up all of the kids and drove the the Mayge's new house that they had bought in Alberta.

*Josh's POV*

We had gotten out of my parents' car as we surrounded the black casket that was there on the grass.

Mr. Mayge opened up the casket and instead of the gore of Imigie's intestines that showed, which I expected to see, there laid black roses and a silver locket on the flowers. It was opened which showed pictures of her and me together.

My heart sunk, knowing fully well that she would never come back.

I turned to Mike and Jess who were holding hands. I then turned to Matt and Emily who were hugging each other. I lastly turned to Chris and Ashley who had their arms wrapped around each other.

Sam put an arm around me as I did the same for her.

The Mayges looked down then blue lightning suddenly came from their finger tips before they made a hand motion I had never seen a human being do, well they weren't really humans but who gives a fuck, honestly?

After that, a dark blue mist came from their entire hand as it made its way to Imigie's body, making a dark blue glow appear just a bit above the flowers.

Oh okay, this was some weird shit I was seeing from the Mayges, even though I did know that they had powers. It was some weird stuff.

The blue streaks from Imigie's hair also gave a dark blue glow until blue smoke came, slowing revealing a translucent figure of the woman I loved so much.

"This is just a thing we do that shows that she will always be with you and guide you," Mrs. Mayge said. "Especially you, Josh."

The figure smiled as she let out a deep blue mist from her fingertips as the mist headed for us.

I suddenly felt a slight misty sensation but a cool relieving kind of mist. The figure gave a small sound that sounded like it rang like a bell. It sounded like a signal for something.

I turned to my parents as they embraced and kissed. Okay, as someone whose parents are gone a lot, this was kinda different to see.

I then turned to the Mayges who did exactly the same thing as my parents did. Damn, don't tell me it is gonna be us, kids next.

I turned to Mike as he and Jess locked their lips with each other, not like their flirtatious kisses but it looked more solemn and passionate. Now I bet they truly cared for each other.

I then turned to Matt who I typically didn't care too much about lock his lips with Emily and for the first time in a year, I felt happy to watch them embrace. And even after Emily and Matt giving me their condolences over Imigie's death, I felt that I could trust them. I could easily forget about the prank they pulled on my sister and only remember them feeling sad over Imigie.

I turned to Chris who then locked his lips with Ashley. I smiled as they did so.

"This is where Cochise totally does it," I whispered to myself.

I then turned to Sam as she laid her eyes on me. The same very woman that helped me over losing my sisters and Imigie.

"Are you ready?" I asked Sam.

"Ready as you are," she replied.

"For Imigie," I whispered.

Without another word, Sam and I locked lips with each other, this kiss being a more passionate kiss than my last kiss with her.

Now I knew that despite Imigie being no longer with us, she would always be there for us. And I had all of my friends that would help me through it.

All I could think was that I only wanted the best for all of us. And it was only the beginning. A new beginning, a new reality, a new stronger bond. No wonder why my future heavily depended on this, a butterfly. As Chris would say, boom, butterfly effect!


	33. Final Encounter Ending 2

*Imigie's POV*

"Hey Sam," Mike said in a rather giddy voice.

"How did you guys get Josh?" Sam asked anxiously, more at me.

"She over here did something with the Wendigos but I can't explain what," Mike replied, pointing to me. "She has some kind of supernatural power."

"I'm a Wendigo hunter," I finished quickly. "Not just any Wendigo hunter. I'm a Witch."

Mike and Sam gasped in shock but Josh gave me a weak smile.

"You guys look awful," Sam said.

"It'd look worse out here," Mike smirked at her.

Sam grabbed a rock but I instantly wrestled it out of her hands. I closed my eyes and concentrated until I heard something creak open. The door had just opened.

"Jesus Imigie!" Josh whispered but shushed him for his sake.

We all ran into the lodge and I closed the door.

We immediately walked to into the cinema room and I just noticed that Josh was holding my hand.

"Oh shit!"

Emily.

"Run!"

Chris.

There came Chris, Emily and Ashley out from the other hall. I suddenly heard like a shriek close by. This was not good.

I decided that I was going to close the door to not let the Wendigos get inside. I let everyone else go but Josh was holding my hand looking worried.

"We have to go," he said loudly.

I shook my head to him before turning to the door and closed it then locked it with my free hand.

"Had to close the damn door!" I shouted.

He nodded as I lead the way, following the others. We stopped at the lodge living room and heard the sounds of the Wendigo.

"Don't move," Mike ordered quietly. "Don't fucking move a muscle."

I heard hissing pretty darn close by and I tried to compose myself, not wanting to get killed by one.

There came two Wendigos followed by Wendigo Hannah. Hannah looked around and suddenly turned to me. I immediately held my breath as Hannah nodded to me then turned to the other Wendigos.

I quietly exhaled just before Hannah growled at the other Wendigos and took one and ripped the head from the body. I was surprised to see that Hannah was possibly doing this to save us but I was horrified that Hannah was even doing this in the first place.

I closed my eyes and felt a light mist around me before it left me. I wasn't just protecting me and my friends. I was protecting everything else in the lodge as well as the lodge itself. How the hell was I so capable of doing something like this?

I opened my eyes just in time to see Hannah holding another Wendigo and threw it first through the stairs then threw it to the fireplace, breaking a gas pipe and causing gas to come out of the broken pipe.

I noticed that Mike and Sam were nodding to each other. They had a plan and I knew what it was too. They were going to "blow up" the lodge but my mist was able to protect anything from the fire that was going to happen. As far as I was concerned, Mike and Sam knew about my supernatural powers.

Hannah then looked around, trying to find anything that moved but had no success.

Hannah looked away as Sam ran to a wooden post. Sam was so still that it looked like she wasn't breathing.

I turned and saw Chris slowly backing away from the back door before he ran out of the lodge. It was now down to me, Josh, Ashley, Emily, Mike and Sam.

Hannah then looked away again as I let go of Josh's hand and ran to a wall as a way to distract Hannah. I peeked behind Hannah's shoulder and saw Emily slowly backed to a nearby door then she ran out of the lodge.

This plan was definitely working brilliantly and I smiled at Sam and Mike. Now I knew we were down to me, Josh, Ashley, Sam and Mike. The next person we were going to let out was Ashley.

Hannah looked around for a brief while before turning away from me. I immediately ran to another wooden post and remained still then nodded to Ashley.

Ashley backed to a door then ran out of the lodge quickly.

I nodded to Sam, Mike, then to Josh, signaling that we were the only ones left to leave the lodge.

Sam and I turned to each other, nodding that we would save Mike, then her, then Josh, then me. It was a brilliant plan and I had no regrets about it.

I signaled to Josh to run to the wooden post opposite of where Mike was, close to me. Hannah was busy trying to eye Sam as Mike slowly backed away then ran out of the lodge.

"We have to go Imigie," Josh whispered to me. "Leave this to Sam."

"No," I snapped rather quietly. "I'm a supernatural Wendigo hunter. Let me save all of us."

Josh didn't argue any further as he nodded to me to go ahead to run to a wall opposite of where Sam was.

I immediately ran to that area after Hannah looked away from me.

Hannah turned to me as I remained as still as possible. From the corner of my eye, I saw Sam backing to a door and I nodded to her to leave the lodge. She nodded back at me as she turned to leave the lodge.

Now it was just me and Josh and I had to get Josh out of the lodge before I would run out to "blow it up."

I turned to Josh as he turned to me and I knew what I was going to tell him.

"Wait for my signal to get out of here," I mouthed to him as clearly as I could.

He nodded before I ran to another wooden pole and stood as still as I possibly ever could.

I then nodded to Josh to leave the lodge. He nodded back as he slowly backed to a door then got out of the lodge as quickly as he could.

I breathed a sigh of relief that he was out of the lodge and now, I was the one that was left. I knew exactly what I wanted to do.

I ran to a wall and remained as still as I could when I heard a growl. I knew it was Hannah and I already knew how to maneuver through her.

Hannah then turned away as I immediately made a run for it. I could already sense that Hannah was catching up to me and I had to do something.

After jumping over a chair, I turned to Hannah, stopped and waved my hands slowly as blue electricity came out of my fingertips.

Now that she was distracted, I instantly ran to the door and turned on the switch to "blow up" the lodge. I heard a loud explosion behind me. I tried to run to it but the explosion was faster than me and the power of it pushed me out of the door and I landed by a rock in the snow.

"Fuck," I said weakly.

I suddenly felt someone's hands on my face. I slowly sat up and saw Josh there, looking worried about me.

"You okay?" he asked. "You hit your head pretty hard. Everyone else here saw the impact too."

"I guess so," I replied with a weak smile.

He hugged me as I did to him, happy that I was alive and wasn't killed. Then it hit me. We had all survived until dawn.

 ***Blackwood County Park Ranger's POV***

We flew the helicopter to where we had heard a young woman say she needed help. We suddenly stopped above the ski lodge that the woman mentioned and saw fire and smoke.

"The structure is completely destroyed," I said into the walkie talkie.

We flew just a few more inches over the ski lodge and noticed something down below in the snow.

"I'm seeing something," I said.

We flew over a bit more then noticed some figures outside of the lodge. Must be survivors.

"It looks like there are survivors," I informed. "Let's pick 'em up."

It didn't take long for us to get together to pick up the survivors that were sitting outside of the lodge waiting to be picked up.


	34. The Interview

*Third Person POV*

The park rangers and the police had taken all eleven kids to the police station for an interview over what had happened.

The kids looked pretty shaken over the events that had happened which the police were then about to learn what had happened.

*Chris's POV*

"The old man... I..." I began. I don't know how to describe him. I mean-"

"You said you thought he was stalking you at first," a policewoman interrupted me. "Did anyone else in the group think that?"

"Well... yeah," I sighed.

"Is it possible that they could have killed him?" she asked.

Was she serious? She obviously wasn't understanding me. This man was much more than a stalker.

"What?" I was shocked. "No, no, no. You don't understand. Don't you understand-"

"If he attacked you-" she interrupted.

"He's a good man," I said in a serious tone. "He's one of my friend's uncles and I know she would be proud of him."

"Who's uncle?" she asked.

"My friend, Imigie," I answered. "She loved him and now that he's gone, I don't know if she'll be the same."

The policewoman nodded, acknowledging the fact that she believed me and I noticed a hint of sadness in her eyes. I bet she was feeling bad for Imigie who had lost her uncle to a Wendigo.

"I'm going to make myself clear," I said sternly. "He saved my life, and I watched him die."

*Ashley's POV*

"I heard Jessica," I said. "I don't know how or why she was down there but I know I heard her."

The sound in my voice told the police everything they needed to know when I was down in the sanatorium.

*Emily's POV*

I knew I had to tell them about what Mike almost did despite me being glad he didn't do it.

"He held it right up to my face, right here," I pointed to where I remember Mike almost shot me. "Right in front of my nose and he would have shot me. He almost shot me. The prick! I mean you go out with a guy for forever long and you think you know him but man, this one really takes the cake."

*Matt's POV*

"I was right there," I said sternly. "And I could have done something. I tried to do something, I wasn't good enough."

*Jess's POV*

"How did you end up in the mines?" a policeman asked.

"I was..." I began, trying to sound as clear as I could despite being so weak. "Carried and... taken... and..."

"What did you see?" the policeman asked.

"I don't know," I shook my head. "I don't know."

*Mike's POV*

"He was out of his fucking mind," I told them. "He wanted to hurt us. Yeah... he and... I thought he was the one who attacked Jess. My friend Imigie tried to convince me that it wasn't him but I didn't believe her."

I buried my face in my hands, feeling so awful for not believing my friend who knew more about Wendigos than I had in the beginning.

"I feel so bad for not believing her," I almost whimpered. "She was the hero. She saved us all. How she did it is something I can't quite explain. She had some kind of supernatural power. She calls herself a Witch and she saved everyone, including him."

*Emily's POV*

"Where's Matt?" I asked, know that I needed to forgive him after all of the events that had happened. "Is he okay? Are they done looking at him? I'm just worried because I'm his girlfriend. Did he tell you that? I mean, I probably wasn't his favorite person there for a couple of months but he knows how devoted I am to him. He said he knows, right?"

*Jess's POV*

"Your friend Ashley," the policeman said. "She told us that she tried to help you."

"No," I shook my head, knowing that it wasn't Ashley."

"She said she heard you calling out," he told me.

I shook my head again, not even sure what the hell he was talking about.

"No," I said. "Not me."

Then I had remembered something in my mind that was ringing damn clear for me to say something about what or who I was thinking about.

"Mike," I breathed.

"What do you remember?" the policeman asked.

"He came for me," I said, trying my hardest to at least half ass a smile. "He did."

"Came for you?" he asked.

"Where is he?" I asked. "Did he make it?"

Questions about Mike rang in my head, mostly wondering if he made it alive.

*Imigie's POV*

"After the séance, things got kinda freaky," I said, trying to sound as calm as I could but I could hear the shakiness in my voice. "Josh had taken me to Hannah's room and just left me there for quite a few hours."

The police gave me a concerned stare, probably even more worried about me than anyone else they had interviewed so far.

"Why did he leave you in his sister's room?" a policeman asked.

I took a shaky deep breath, trying to compose myself from completely losing it in front of them.

"I honestly don't know," I replied nervously. "I guess he wanted to keep me safe or something. Then I was about to get my notebook or something but it was gone. I noticed that there was another set of clothes put on her bed for me with a note on it from Josh."

The policemen and women were baffled to hear me say this but I didn't refrain from continuing my story.

"He said there was maniac going around the lodge," I continued. "I walked out of Hannah's room and saw the psycho. He chased me down until I escaped from his sight. I had found his workshop with interesting things. I found a grid paper with a drawing of a mannequin and a saw. I also found both Josh's medical file and my medical file."

The police looked more bewildered than ever when they heard me say this. I took a deep breath before I spoke again.

"After that, I was attacked by the psycho," I said in a shaky tone. "I woke up on a table and the psycho was in the room with me. He took off his mask and it was Josh. Before you freak out, he was pulling a prank on my friends. He was sick. Luckily, I gave him pills before we saw the Wendigos."

The policeman looked confused at what I was saying.

"What?" he asked.

"Wendigos," I explained. "They're cannibalistic. They kill you if you move an inch. And they reside in the mines. You have to go down there. These things are freaky and I wish I didn't see it."

The policeman studied me carefully before nodding at me to continue.

"Josh and I had left the shed after we were tied there to head to the mines and we saw one that had the exact same tattoo as Hannah."

"Hannah Washington?" the policeman asked. "One of the missing girls from last year?"

I nodded sadly before continuing.

"Josh and I were dragged down the mines by her. I woke up in a completely different place in the mines. Josh and I were separated. I got up to find Josh and along the way, I saw a dead body hanging up on a meat hook. It was the flamethrower guy."

The policeman eyed me questioningly as if he heard something familiar.

"Your friend Chris spoke of this man," he said. "Do you know this man?"

I was on the verge of breaking down over my loss.

"Yes," I whimpered. "He was my uncle."

I buried my face in my hands, trying to wipe away the forming tears.

"We'll have Dr. Hill take care of your grief," the policeman replied. "I know it's hard Imigie but you'll get through it. And some of your friends spoke of some kind of supernatural power that you have. We've heard stories about Witches and Mascolyns many years ago. You must be a Witch?"

I nodded.

"We checked in the lodge and no personal items were destroyed," he continued. "Your friend Mike said you had something to do with it?"

"Yes," I said. "And about Josh, he's slowly going to become a Mascolyn because I'm romantically bonded with him. He fully has it when I marry him."

The policeman were amazed at what I had said. They looked at me as if I were some special prize or something.

"You must be a very bright young woman," the policeman said kindly before I realized he was going to change the subject again. "I've heard about this Mascolyn and Witch stuff but thought it was a legend but I am surprised that it's real. About this "Wendigo" stuff, you were able to stop it?"

I nodded.

"It was a fight that I would have almost sacrificed my life for," I said. "But despite Josh's earlier doings, he did the right thing when my end was near."

*Josh's POV*

"So you did prank your friends that basically tortured them," a policewoman said but it sounded more like a question.

"Yes I did," I answered forcefully. "I just wasn't myself. I was off of my meds. That was until I was at the shed with Chris, Mike and Imigie. Imigie apparently had a container with my meds in her pocket. She asked Mike to take the container from her pocket because she was tied up. It took a while for them to work and when Mike had left, I could see more clearly. That was short lived after we had encountered something that I thought wasn't real. Imigie saw it too."

"How did you end up in the mines?" the policewoman asked.

"Imigie and I were going to go back to the lodge but we assumed that our friends thought we were crazy and Imigie knew a lot about the mines," I explained. "We fell down there and when I woke up, I didn't see Imigie anymore. She and I somehow got separated. After a while, she found me while I was deep in my mental state of mind. She woke me out of it by kissing me."

The policewoman smiled slightly at me, wondering what was up with me.

"Are you and Imigie closer than you think?" she asked.

"She's my girlfriend," I said. "She came for me. She was with me when Sam and Mike came to find me. Sam then left while Mike, Imigie and I went another way to get out of the mines. Hannah almost took me away but Imigie saved me. She almost got killed doing so. If you ask me who was the hero that night, Imigie was. She is the real hero."

I knew I had to give lots of credit to Imigie because she was more capable of what she could do than anyone thought she'd be.

*Sam's POV*

"You need to listen to me," I said, gritting my teeth. "I don't care if you believe me or not. It doesn't matter because you will. You need to go down to the mines."

The policeman eyed me curiously, wondering why he had heard me tell him this.

"What's in the mines Sam?" he asked.

I took a deep breath as I prepared to tell him what I needed to know.

"I've seen what's down there," I said, shaking my head over the memory I had of what I had seen in the mines. "I'd give everything to unsee it."

I made myself clear as well as my friends. Now it was the police's turn to see what we had seen.

*Third person POV*

The police then called the fire department to put out the fire at the lodge and escorted the kids to the police station.

All of the kids were shaking while huddling with each other when they thought about the traumatic experience they had been through while they waited for their families to arrive.

Josh and Imigie were huddled with each other, Chris with Ashley, Mike with Sam and Jess and Matt with Emily.

After twenty minutes, the kids' families had arrived to pick up their kids from the police station. The kids knew that their night had been the most terrifying night for them and knew they had to tell their families about what had happened.


	35. Aftermath

*Third Person POV*

So much had changed since the situation at the lodge had happened. Relationships got closer, some fell apart, new ones were made and it had taken a while for the kids to come to terms with moving on from their mentally scarring events.

The Washingtons surprisingly didn't even sell the lodge after hearing that no personal items were destroyed. Only the lodge itself was in need of being repaired.

The Mayges paid over half of the cost of the repairs for the lodge which had surprised the Washingtons.

The Washingtons then learned about the unique ability of the Mayges and kindly came to terms that their son would fully have it after marrying the Mayges' daughter.

Mike and Jess had broke up just one week after the events at the lodge. They had realized that things weren't quite working out for them. They still often talked to each other but have remained friends since.

The girls often went to visit Jess ever since she broke up with Mike to keep her company. Jess had then forgiven Emily and Imigie for what she had done do them. Emily and Imigie were quick to forgive Jess.

While Jess was then single again, Mike began to have feelings for Sam as she did for him and they soon started dating. They were both very happy with each other and refused to let anything happen to each other.

Matt and Emily have remained together and kept each other good company. Emily had even warmed up to Jess and Ashley especially ever since she slapped her.

Chris and Ashley didn't take long to realize that they had feelings for each other as they soon after started dating.

Everyone except Josh had gone into therapy with Dr. Hill while Josh was sent to a mental hospital to help him get through his issues. Despite this, Josh and Imigie became even closer than ever.

When Josh was allowed to, he would call Imigie and tell her how much he loved her. She even came to visit him and he'd often feel safe with her. He did get sad when she had to leave as did she.

He didn't take very long to get better and was discharged after being in the hospital for two months and was sent to therapy with Dr. Hill.

Shortly after that, Dr. Hill took Josh off of his medication after seeing how much better Josh was getting. Dr. Hill had told Josh that Imigie was the big reason for him getting better.

Josh's parents were beyond pleased at Imigie being there for him even when he was at the hospital.

Imigie had taught Josh the ways of him being a Mascolyn and the defense and offensive power. Imigie's parents were very pleased that she had taught Josh her powers. However, Imigie's father had told her to wait to teach Josh the full powers until their future honeymoon.

All of the kids though still had nightmares about that night but were then able to sleep through the rest of the night.

Dr. Hill for two and a half months had busy therapy sessions with the kids. He didn't mind though. These kids had went through so much to even try to survive during the anniversary get together and he wanted to help them.

Three months later, Josh wanted all of the kids to meet up at the lodge again in the daytime after the life had been repaired. His parents had planned it for Josh and Josh had a specific reason for agreeing with it but wouldn't reveal it until he knew it was time.


	36. Reunited

*Imigie's POV*

I had gotten a text from Josh saying that we were gonna meet up at the lodge again. It didn't seem right to me after what had happened months ago with us being chased by the Psycho and chased by Wendigos.

Despite my doubts, I knew I had no choice because Josh had definitely in particular wanted me to be there.

"Okay then," I whispered to myself after getting ready. "You can do this."

I got out of my dorm and walked to my car and after I turned on the car, I drove my way to Blackwood Pines parking lot.

I had already texted Josh that I was on my way there and he was pleased with my decision to go to the lodge.

I drove there without any idiots on the road which made my life a lot easier and I smiled.

I arrived at the parking lot and after getting out of the car, I locked it and made my way to the cable car station.

I honestly didn't expect anyone to be at the cable car station as I walked my way there. When I had arrived, to my surprise, I saw the man that I had fell in love with and the man who I had started a relationship with last year.

"Hey Imigie," Josh greeted.

"Hey bro," I smiled as I walked to him.

He laughed a little as he lead the way to the cable car. He let me in first then he got in before we were on our way to the next station, close to the lodge.

"It's fucking fall," Josh smiled.

"Oh sure," I laughed. "When the leaves fall, it lands right your eyes are and then the brown fades away."

Josh was laughing at what I just said. Oh shit, I figured I was flirting with him.

"But your eyes are prettier than the leaves," he protested through laughs.

"In your dreams dork," I laughed as I playfully punched him.

We joked around with each other during the rest of the way to the station that was close to the lodge.

We walked there and I had already knew what was up with it. We still heard noises but that was obviously the Wendigo but our supernatural powers would allow us to protect our friends from the Wendigos.

We then arrived at the lodge and noticed that the rest of the crew was there.

Matt and Emily were talking to each other, Chris and Ashley were looking at something on Chris's phone and Mike and Sam were petting a wolf. Only Jess remained alone.

"I'll catch up with Jess," I said.

"Cool beans," Josh replied. "I'll catch up with Cochise then I need to take care of something and you're gonna come with me. We're gonna show everyone."

We nodded at each other as I turned my direction to Jess who looked at the shutters rather longingly. I walked to her side and gave her a pat on the shoulder.

She turned to me and I noticed she looked a lot better. Before, she came looking badly hurt but now, she was completely healed and a small smile showed up on her face.

"Hey Jess," I whispered, smiling.

"Hey Imigie," she replied. "When I was at the hospital, Mike had told me not only about the Wendigos. He also told me about you. He said you were the real hero of the night."

"Aww, Jess," I instantly hugged her.

I had completely forgotten about the fight that she and Emily had and when she slapped me but we had put that to the side and swearing to never speak of it.

"And I'm sorry about your break up with Mike," I said sadly, comforting her.

"It's okay," she reassured me. "We're still friends. He's matured so much so of course, Sam will take good care of him like I did. She's good for him."

I nodded but I had still wished that Jess and Mike were still together, being the popular ones.

"Mike was so afraid of losing me that he decided to break up with me," Jess continued. "He said if I was dead, he would be unable to forgive himself."

"Now you know how much Mike has changed since," I added in a solemn voice. "He even tried to kinda protect me when Josh went into a psycho."

We both laughed quietly until we heard footsteps. I turned to see it was Mike.

"Hey, Imigie, can I talk to you for a sec?" Mike asked.

I nodded before turning back to Jess to wave her a "see you later" then I followed Mike to a corner.

"Imigie, I want to tell you something," Mike began. "Thank you. You were amazing out there when we were working on the "blowing up the lodge" plan. And you being this supernatural Wendigo hunter is pretty cool. Saving all of us."

I smiled at Mike. I knew I couldn't just not forgive him.

"And don't blame yourself for the death of your uncle nor my break up with Jess," he continued. "I just can't handle losing her. It's too much for me to handle. You've done the right thing on that night. If you had died, Josh probably would have sacrificed his life too. And thank you again."

"You're welcome Mike," I smiled.

Mike then went to go find Sam while I stood there alone, not sure what exactly could happen next.

*Josh's POV*

"Sup Cochise?" I smiled to Chris who was with Ashley.

"Not much," he replied. "Except that I asked Ashley out and here we are."

He and Ashley have a brief kiss and I laughed a little. I knew he would eventually have the courage to ask her out.

"Dude," Chris said. "Your girlfriend was amazing on that night. A supernatural Wendigo hunter? That's totally sick man!"

"She may be petite but holy shit, she's powerful," I replied, laughing.

It felt so good to be with my buds again after about two months in the mental asylum alone except for when Imigie came to visit me.

I had then remembered about my surprise for Imigie that I fixed my hair a bit.

"Cochise," I began. "I'm gonna give Imigie a surprise. I'll be back."

"Sure thing bro," he replied.

I nodded to him then found Imigie standing there alone. Now was the time but I wanted everyone to watch this.

"Guys," I called to my friends. "I just want you to see something kinda amazing. Grab your cameras and phones and record this moment. Please do it for me."

*Imigie's POV*

I was confused. What was Josh about to do here? I decided to not say anything as I noticed everyone everyone grabbing their cameras and phones. Oh, what was happening here?

"It's recording!" everyone shouted.

Josh nodded to everyone as he turned to me with a smile on his face as he held my hand.

"Imigie," he said. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. You have stood by my side ever since we met despite how much hell we went through. Even I've put you through hell but you've stuck with me the entire time and I am proud of your doings."

I was so happy to hear him say this and I thought he was done but then he got down on one knee and took out a ring from his pocket.

"Imigie Paige Madalyn Mayge," he continued. "Will you marry me?"

My eyes were wide from shock, surprise and amazement. I couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"Yes!" I cried.

Everyone cheered and clapped as Josh and I embraced then pressed our lips against each other's. This was a perfect moment. We ended the embrace and saw that everyone was very happy.

"Can I be your best man?" Chris asked Josh.

"Absolutely Cochise," Josh replied. "You're my bro."

They high fived each other and I laughed. They were such total dorks.

I immediately turned to Sam who was smiling at me with Mike at her side.

"Sam," I began. "Before you ask me, of course you'll be my maid of honor."

She was smiling happily and Mike gave her a kiss on the forehead.

I turned back to Josh as we embraced, now thinking about how happy Hannah and Beth would be and fact that we were now having to soon plan a wedding. It was a precious time and I never want to let that go.

Josh and I were now getting closer to Josh being the supernatural Wendigo hunter and then in the end, we would be the ones to hold on to each other as we fought them with our powers that would only bring us closer together. It was a bond that would never die.


End file.
